The Ruler and The Killer
by littlerichellemead
Summary: Continuation to SECRET LOVERS. "Pita King. The name repeats over and over. The name was entered more than twice. Every single name on that urn was Pita's. Snow got me." Alex and Pita are Cato and Clove's children, and they are pulled into the 90th hunger games. Rated T for language and future lemon.
1. The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

**Well, hopefully y'all will like this story. The main characters are Alex and Pita. Background story for the new readers: they are the children of Cato and Clove. For more info and stuff go read **_Secret Lovers_** by moi, duh, lol. Anyway I'll shut up now and here's the story….**

_The Ruler and The Killer_

Chapter 1: The Reaping

_Pita_

I breathe heavily as I fight against a girl three years older than me. My trainer decided to put me up against Daphne, the strongest girl in our group despite my young age. I have only been formally training in the training center for a year. I am only thirteen, but I am as deadly as this sixteen year old. I thank my mother for training me to some degree because I was only sporting a bruise above my left eyebrow and a split on my lower lip. While Daphne's left eye was completely closed and purple, her left hand seemed to be bothering her since I had pulled it behind her back. Sasha said she was sure I would defeat Daphne, and it seemed like I would.

"Come on Pita!" Sasha shouts encouragingly.

I barely duck a blow directed at my eyes. I curse Sasha under my breath for distracting me. I knee Daphne in the stomach, and she falls down. Taking advantage of having her on the ground, I climb on her back and with my right arm I grab her on a choke hold while I pull her injured hand backwards with my left.

"3... 2... 1" Sasha counts. "You're out Daphne!"

I climb off of Daphne, and I help her up. With my sleeve, I wipe my blood away. She gives me a weak smile and moves her hand around. She winces.

"I'm sorry," I cover my mouth as soon as the words are out. I am not to apologize, ever.

My parents warned me about this. They knew I would never hurt a fly or a spider, literally, and I was still being trained in the arts of killing. I had no option though. District 2 always produced a Career Tribute. I was expected to volunteer; I was expected to be ruthless like my mother and father: the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. I was expected to not apologize. For the trainers, it is seemed as a weakness. However, Daphne doesn't acknowledge my apology, and Sasha is ecstatic that I defeated Daphne. Daphne and I nod at each other, and she goes off to receive medical attention. I walk away in the direction of the bow and arrows.

"Well done Pita!" Sasha catches up to me. "Would you like to volunteer this year? If you defeated Daphne, you're sure to win this year!"

"Thank you but no." I try to keep the disgust off of my voice, and I omit the part where I condemn each and every single person that participates in some way. Except those who are unlucky enough to be picked. I resume my walking, but I stop short when I hear Sasha's next words.

"Oh that's fine. Maybe next year you'll change your mind like your brother. See you tomorrow!" She shouts after me.

I am frozen. Sasha couldn't possibly be serious. Alexander would never volunteer. I he did, how would Sasha even suggest I volunteer the same year my brother? No. It was all a lie. Alex and I had promised mom and dad long ago that we would never volunteer for slaughter. So far we had been safe. No one had pushed us to volunteer. They must think we have enough glory to last us a lifetime being we are the children of Cato and Clove King. I didn't care what they thought as long as Alex and I were safe. But he had just messed that up. He would volunteer.

I run to the other side of the gym where the boys train. I knew that long before I began my training all of the boys and girls trained together, but now we are to be kept apart to reduce the number of fights the boys got into trying to impress girls or defending their territory. I knew it was by order of Snow. He didn't want the tributes falling in love again like my parents had done long ago. I open the door to the gym slowly. If I am caught, I could get in trouble. Disobedience was not tolerated in District 2 or in Panem for that matter. I see Alex practicing his knife throwing. I run inside and hide behind a couple of punching bags. I jump out and drag Alex by his shirt. I have taken him by surprise because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to even make him sway.

"What the-" he mumbles as I pull him into the hall. "Pita what are you doing?"

"Tell me you're not volunteering" I growl. "Tell me Sasha is crazy! Tell me you're not that stupid!"

He sighs running his hands through his blond hair. Even though we are siblings, we really don't resemble each other much. We both inherited our father's blond hair. Alex got gorgeous blue eyes, and I got killer green eyes from my mother. He's pale, and I am somewhat tan. He's almost six feet, and I am barely five.

"Pita, I'm volunteering. I have to." He shrugs.

"No!" I shriek. "We promised we wouldn't participate unless our names were called! You can't break your promise! You're sixteen. They'll kill you."

"Breathe Pita," he pulls me in for a hug. "None of your arguments are going to make me change my mind. Last year's victor was a twelve year old girl from eleven. If she won, I can too. Besides Mom knows, and she approved."

"What?" I shove him. "Am I the last one to know?"

"No." He stretches his arms, and his bones crack. He is taking this whole thing so lightly, and it pisses the hell out of me. "I still have to tell dad."

I smile. "He won't let you."

"Mom will convince him." He shrugs. "You know he can never deny anything to mom."

I begin to sob, and I throw my hands around Alex's torso.

"Please don't go," I beg as he hugs me and strokes my hair. "I beg you Alex. I can't lose you."

"I have to Pita," he repeats his earlier answer.

I hold on to his shirt. Alexander at the age of sixteen has muscles that not all eighteen year olds have in the training center. He's incredibly smart, and he has mastered almost every weapon there is out there. It makes sense that he'd win. But I can't bear the thought of my brother fighting and killing. Why would he want to volunteer in the first place? We both know how dangerous and awful the games are. At the young age of six and three, we both made the promise to our parents to never volunteer. Why would Mom support Alex?

"Why?" I ask him between sobs.

"Because it's time to make the Capitol pay." He whispers into my hair.

"What are you going to do?" I gasp and pull away and look up to him.

"I'm starting a revolution." He says fiercely.

_Alex_

Pita doesn't talk to me for the rest of the day. She doesn't even look at me. It hurts me more than any punch, kick, and or fall I have ever suffered at the training center. Pita and I have always been close. She's my little sister, and I have always protected her. And that's exactly what I'm doing. Neither of my parents or her know that President Snow visited me at the training center a couple of weeks ago.

I was punching dummies after hours when the door opened. At first I thought it was Daphne who wanted to spar. But when I turned around, I found President Snow. He looked the same as he has since my parents won the games. That had been almost seventeen years ago.

"Good evening my boy." He smiled. "Training hard for the upcoming games?"

"No sir." I reply removing my boxing gloves. "I don't volunteer. I can only hope the odds are in my sister's and my favor."

He sniffs the white rose on his suit. "How is she doing? Your sister I mean."

"She's fine sir." I looked at the clock. "I need to get going thanks for the visit."

"I'm not done my boy." His smile is gone completely. He approached me and leaned close. "I came to tell you a little secret." He whispered. "I'm not happy with the way things ended with your parents. I don't like looking like a fool. I was thinking it is time to settle old scores."

"Excuse me?" I asked fearing the worst.

"Pita." He replies with a dangerous smile.

"What about Pita?" My heart races at the thought of him hurting my little sister.

"She needs to participate. She will volunteer." He paused and my throat closed up. "I hear your parents and you are very fond of her. I'm sure she's a sweet child. Very beautiful too. She looks like your mother except for her blonde hair."

"How would her participating settle anything? Why settle anything? That was a long time ago." I reasoned calmly with him trying to redirect the attention from Pita to something else.

"I told you. I don't like looking like a fool. It is only fair that District 2 have only one victor like it was supposed to. Or maybe none at all. I can't take credit away from the other districts. They can surprise you, you know. Like that little girl that won the games last year from District 11. Oh she has been my favorite so far. Ruthless like none other even more than your mother when she smashed a boy's skull with his hammer." He laughs.

I stood stiffly. "She won't participate." I said fiercely.

"It's either her or death to your entire family." His face showed no compassion.

"Don't touch my family! I will-" I shout.

"Don't you dare threaten me foolish boy!" He roared. "Fine." He smiled. "Let's compromise. Either Pita or you."

Me. I told him I would participate in this year's 90th Hunger Games. After I made the decision, I plotted with my girlfriend Daphne to go into the games and end Snow's reign once and for all. Our plan would work. It had to. If it failed, Pita and my parents would forever suffer the consequences. Daphne on the other hand was an orphan that had nothing to lose but me.

I sigh as I stop in front of my father's office. Dinner had been uneventful except for Pita not talking to me. I knock softly.

"Come in," he calls from behind the door.

I walk in and find Pita sitting in front of him playing chess. She turns around and her green eyes narrow. She turns back to the game moves a piece and stands up.

"Check mate Daddy." She kisses him on the forehead and storms out without another glance in my direction.

"That child," my father laughs as he watches with adoration at Pita as she leaves. He frowns. "What's going on? Did you kill another spider?"

I laugh despite myself at the memory of the last and only time Pita was truly angry with me. I had killed a spider in front of her. She flipped out and called me a monster. She didn't talk to me for three hours.

"Not this time," I say sitting down where Pita was a moment ago.

"I figured as much." He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes. "What's going on Alex?"

"I'm volunteering this year." I spit out after a while.

My father looks at me with patience and wisdom but no shock or anger.

"I knew this day would come," he smiles sadly. "I just didn't think it would take so long. May the odds be ever in your favor, son."

I stand up thoroughly shocked as the doors bursts open. I turn around and see Pita standing there with pain written all over her face.

"You traitor!" She shouts at our dad. "You hypocrite! Are you really just going to let him do this?" Tears run down her face. "You and mom are hypocrites. You lied to us! Or at least me!" She glares at me.

"Pita calm down," Dad steps toward her. "It's going to be ok. He'll win and be back home before you know it sweetheart." He tries to hug her but she steps back.

"I hate you all." She spits angrily.

"What's going on here?" Mom walks in holding on to her cane. As time went by, her leg got bad again from the games.

"What happens is that I live with a bunch of idiots!" Pita screams.

"PITA!" My father roars. "That is enough! I have had enough of your tantrum. It is your brother's decision. We can't and won't tie him up."

Pita looks at our father one last time and runs from the room. I chase after her. She slams the door to her room in my face.

"Pita," I knock on her door. "Please open up Pita."

She never does. I beg her for hours. Mom begs her too. Dad asks her to forgive him for snapping. She doesn't open for either of us.

I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of shouting. I think it's Pita having another fit about my volunteering, but as I listen I realize it's Mom.

"Maybe we should tie him up!" I can hear her sobbing.

"That's ridiculous Clove!" My father shouts back. "He has to make his own mistakes."

"Killing on purpose is no mistake! We're letting him doom himself to a life of regrets and nightmares. Pita has the right idea." She retorts

"What?" My father laughs without humor. "You think kicking and screaming will stop Alex? No. He has a mission to accomplish."

I sit up. How did he find out?

"What are you talking about Cato?" This time my mother laughs without humor.

"I saw it in his eyes when we took them to the arena. I saw fire in his eyes. He'll bring the Capitol down."

"You're insane." Mother slams the door and soon opens mine. I pretend to sleep. She approaches my bed and kisses me in the forehead.

"Mom?" I whisper as I hear her moving to the door.

"Honey," she sniffs. "I'm sorry did you hear that?"

"Yeah." I sigh. "I'll be fine."

"I know." She kisses me again. "Get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow."  
"Wait," I sit up. "Why are you letting me volunteer?"

Even in the darkness, I can see her biting her lip. "I don't know," she says truthfully. "I guess I want you to see how terrible the games are. I thought you understood, but when you asked me, I assumed you didn't. Now, I'm confused. Why would you volunteer?"

"I don't know," I reply. "I guess I want to see for myself." I lie.

"Ok," she sighs. "Now, go back to sleep." She kisses me on the forehead and leaves. I don't go back to sleep until almost dawn.

_Pita_

The cereal tastes like cardboard. I can't taste it through my anxiety and fear. Reaping day is today. Today my brother gives up his humanity. He comes stomps down the stairs making the usual noise. I usually shout at him to be more subtle, but today I don't say anything. He stops by the kitchen entrance when he sees me. It's like he's surprised I'm alive after hiding in my room all night long.

"Hey," he says grabbing a bowl and serving himself cereal. "How's that?" He points to my own bowl.

"Good." I grunt and get up. I dump my food down the drain and clean my dishes.

"Pita," he blocks the kitchen door as I make my way out. "You can't be mad at me forever."

"If you die, I will be mad at you forever." I whisper.

"I'm not going to die!" He shouts exasperated. "I'll be fine."

"Ok." I mumble. "I need to go change."

He steps aside after sighing defeated. I make my way to the stairs.

"Just so you know," he says and I stop to listen. "I love you little Pita."

I run up the stairs as tears fall down my cheeks. How can I live if anything happens to him? Even as I change, I cry. I have to stop several times to wipe my nose and tears. I wear the pink dress my mom wore at her interview after she won the games. I pull my hair up in a ponytail and bite my lip trying to stop crying.

"Are you ready?" Grandmother knocks on my door.

"Yes," I open the door and give my Grandma a weak smile.

"Oh dear," she caresses my hair. "Don't cry. Your brother will be fine."

"I know," I sigh. "I just don't want him to kill anyone. It's wrong."

She nods. "I agree," Grandma Enobaria kisses my forehead. "But it's the way of the Capitol, and unfortunately we can't change it. Come on, let's go."

A while later, Mom, Dad, Alex, Grandma and I make our way to the justice building. With a smile to my Grandma, I join the girls my age in line.

"Welcome all!" Celia, the new escort, begins once everyone settles down. "Welcome to the 90th Hunger Games!"

I snort at how happy she sounds. I tune her out until she reaches down for a name. A girl's name. I look around at the girls and wonder who will be the unlucky, or lucky depending on how you look at it, girl.

"This year's girl tribute is..." she smiles prolonging the 'excitement.' "Pita King!"

I feel my jaw drop. My heart races, and, like a robot, I walk towards the stage. What. The. Hell.

_Alex_

"Pita." I whisper as I watch my little sister makes her way to the stage. My eyes seek out Daphne. She looks into my eyes with panic. I nod.

"I volunteer!" Daphne shouts.

"Oh my," Celia laughs nervously. "I forgot to mention that this year, girls cannot volunteer. Trying to spice things up." Celia shrugs. "But thank you dear." Daphne looks helplessly at me as she steps back into line. "Step up this way dear." Celia tells Pita. I can see the panic in her eyes. "Now aren't you Cato and Clove's daughter? The victors of the 74th Hunger Games?" Pita nods numbly. "Marvelous. Now our boy tribute..."

"I volunteer!" I shout and practically run to the stage.

"Oh my," Celia laughs. "Eager aren't we?" I step up next to her. "What's your name handsome?"

"Alexander King."

Silence settles over District 2. The King siblings will be fighting to the death. Applause erupts as that thought sinks in. This will be the most interesting games yet since the 74th.

"My, my" Celia says delighted. "What a twist! Well, congratulations and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Celia goes on to read the treaty of treason. I seek out my parents in the balcony. My mother is crying into my father's chest. Dad looks down with a fierce and angry expression on his face. My grandmother looks ready to rip Celia to pieces with her bare teeth. I look to my left and see Pita breathing heavily and trying to keep the tears from falling. I clench my fists in anger.

Pita was not supposed to be in the games. She was supposed to be safe! I had done everything I could to keep her from going in. Something had gone wrong. What are the odds that Pita would be picked? Her name was only in twice. She is thirteen! Snow had something to do with all of this. He had planned this whole thing. What a coincidence that girls cannot volunteer this year? The year Pita's name is called. The year Snow decides to claim revenge. Celia turns me to face Pita.

"Shake hands dears," she smiles and I want to punch her. Pita looks at me and extends her hand. I grab it and pull her towards me. I crush her to my chest and hug her tightly.

"I love you Pita." I say into her hair. "I promise you nothing will happen to you."

"All right," Celia pulls Pita. "That's enough sportsmanship."

Pita doesn't let go of me and neither do I. Celia tugs at Pita, but she's holding on to me for dear life. A Peacekeeper steps up and grabs Pita finally tearing her from me. I see her being dragged into the justice building. Her eyes are red and she pleads me to save her. To wake her up from this nightmare. I wish I could. Another Peacekeeper shoves me towards the building. I pass the urn with the names of the girls. An idea occurs to me, and I pretend to trip making the pieces of paper spill all over. I grab a handful in my hand and shove them in my pockets.

"Wait here," the Peacekeeper says as he closes the door.

Once I'm alone in the room, I pull out the pieces of paper from my pocket. Pita King. Pita King. Pita King. Pita King. The name repeats over and over. The name was entered more than twice. Every single name on that urn was Pita's. Snow got me.

**Oh snapplez! What a twist! Snow is such an ass. How's this for a first chapter? Are y'all interested in the story? Let me know what you all liked or didn't in a review or PM.**


	2. Nightmares and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

**Thanks for the love! You guys rock my world! Now, I must apologize for the crappy first chapter. So much for proof reading it :/ There were so many mistakes: subject-verb agreement, mixing the past and present tense, run-ons, comma splices, etc. Ugh. Sorry it's the English major in me. Anyway, here's chapter deux! (: **

Chapter 2: Nightmares and Plans

_Cato_

Clove pushes her way inside the Justice Building. She shoves down an Avox girl, who is picking up slips of paper, on her rush to see Pita. Our little Pita has just been picked to participate in the 90th Hunger Games. What are the odds of that? Next to impossible. I stop to help the Avox girl. I kneel and help her place the tiny pieces of papers with the names of all the girls from District 2 on a bowl. Wait, what the hell is this? I notice Pita's name written on more than one paper. In fact, her name is written in every single one.

I stand up and run inside the Justice Building. I ask the nearest Peacekeeper where Alex is. He points me to the end of the hall. It's the same room I was pushed into back when I volunteered. I open the door and find Alex pacing back and forth. He looks up at me with desperation written all over his face. I notice a small heap of papers. I raise my eyebrows at my son, and he falls on his knees pulling his hair. I pull him up and hug him like when he was little except he is now almost my height.

"Talk to me Alex," I stroke his hair. "I saw the pieces of paper outside. They all have Pita's name."

"I know," he looks at me with tears in his eyes. He steps away from me and wipes his tears away angrily. "I failed her. I failed you and Mom."

"No you haven't." I reassure him.

"Yes, I have!" He roars. "President Snow came to see me a few weeks ago."

My heart beats faster. "Did he hurt you? If he laid a hand on you…"

"No," Alex shakes his head. "He threatened Pita. He said Pita had to participate in this year's games, but I told him I would take her place. Dad, he wants revenge. I thought that if I sacrificed myself, you all would be safe. He tricked me. He set this whole thing up."

I open my mouth to speak, but Clove enters the room. She holds on to her cane and approaches our son. She touches his face with the back of her hand. Despite the feelings of fear and concern that are stirring up inside her, my wife manages to look strong and smile at our son with confidence.

"You did what you could honey," she says gently. "This was bound to happen at some point. President Snow never meant to leave things like this."

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"Come on darling," she laughs bitterly. "You didn't think he would just let us live happily with our children did you? From the moment he told us I had to get pregnant, he was planning this. Snow was planning to hit us where it would hurt the most: our children."

I stare at Clove as her words hit me. It makes sense. President Snow has been lying in wait. He was waiting for our children to be old enough to be thrown into the games. The only reason he waited so long was to lure us into security. He wanted us to think it was all over. I should have known better. I have failed to protect my family.

I run my hands through my hair. I look at Clove with pain, but she responds with a loving smile. I look away because I can't stand looking at her knowing that I have failed her. I pace back and forth thinking of a way out of this, but all I can think about is how I have failed to protect my family. I think, and think, but I see no way out. I tug at my hair in desperation. Suddenly, an idea occurs to me. I turn to Clove with wide eyes.

"Let's all leave," I whisper urgently. "Let's run away." I say louder.

"What?" Clove frowns. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" I say with more energy. "We can do this!"

"Cato," Clove shakes her head and approaches me. "Cato, you are losing it. We can't escape the Capitol."

"Yes, yes we can!" I place my hands on each side of Clove's face. "We bribe the Peacekeepers into lettings us out of District 2. It shouldn't be too hard."

"They won't let us out," Clove looks at me with pity. She looks at me like I'm crazy. "No matter how much money you offer them, they will not betray the Capitol. They value their lives too much, and I value yours, the kids', and my mother's. We wouldn't make it more than five miles. Besides, where would we go?"

I purse my lips and frown. I know Clove is right. The Peacekeepers may not let us out, but I could fight them off and give my family time to get away. However, there is the question of where to go. Going to another district is pointless and out of the question. Could we live in the forest? Probably. But the Capitol would find us. No, I had to send my family somewhere where it'd be guaranteed they wouldn't get caught. District 13.

I had been exchanging correspondence with Haymitch, the mentor of District 12. He had sent me the first letter when he found out about Pita being named after his tribute. Since then we had established some kind of friendship. In one of his letters, he told me about rumors running around The Hob, the black market in District 12, about District 13 having survived. If 13 survived, they'd be underground the ruins left after the Capitol destroyed the district. I'm sure they will take refugees and enemies of the Capitol. I turn to Clove with renewed hope.

"District 13," I whisper.

"Cato," Tears well up in Clove's eyes. I see she really thinks I have gone mad. "Honey."

"No," I say fiercely. "Don't give me that look. You look defeated Clove. Don't do this. Fight with me."

"I will," she replies as the tears roll down her cheeks. "But you're delusional. District 13 is a fantasy. It's a myth. You shouldn't listen to a man that spends his life drunk."

I groan. "Clove, we have to believe. We have to do something!" I say in desperation. "We can't stay here anyway. They'll send our children off to be slaughtered! Let's go find District 13 and save our children. In case we don't find it, and the Capitol finds us, at least we'll be together."

Clove bites her lower lip. She frowns, and I can see I am getting to her. Finding District 13 may not be convincing her, but I'm sure she prefers this over sending Alex and Pita to die. She nods slowly.

"Let's do it," She looks at me with decisiveness in her eyes. "Let's run away."

I smile and open my mouth to say something when Alex suddenly shouts.

"No!" Clove and I turn to him. We had forgotten for a moment he was with us. "We can't run away. We can't let the Capitol get away with this. Not anymore. It's time they pay." He looks fiercely at us. "It's time to rebel."

_Alex_

I couldn't let my parents make a plan to run away. Their plan would only get us killed anyway. Besides, I had a plan I had to see through, and it involved me being in the arena. I would be up for Pita getting out of it in any way, but I knew my parents and her wouldn't make it far. No. I couldn't let them go through with this.

"What do you mean rebel?" My mom asks as her eyes narrow.

"Exactly that," I shrug. "We have to stand up to the Capitol. We have to show them that they can't push us around. Snow needs to pay for all that has happened. He needs to pay for all the lives he has taken. He should pay for Peeta. For you and Dad. For Grandma. For ripping families apart and letting innocent children die. For dragging Pita into this."

At the mention of Peeta and my sister, my mother began to cry harder. She sat down in one of the plush chairs and covered her face as she sobbed. I knew she would react this way. The death of her friend Peeta has haunted her for years plus knowing she can lose Pita is too hard on her, on all of us. My father moves to hug her, but I beat him to it. I kneel in front of my mom.

"You will never get over his death," I whisper. "You will never get over the fact that you were forced to kill your almost brother. You won't have closure until Peeta receives justice. And Pita; sweet Pita doesn't deserve this."

Silence settles and my mother looks at me. Her eyes are wide in surprise that I seem to understand exactly what she needs and feels. I know she needs the Capitol to fall and suffer like she has, like so many people in Panem have.

"What do you plan to do?" My father asks me.

I look up at him, and he looks determined to bring down the Capitol with me. "I have a plan to change the games." I pause. "We can't talk about it here. We need to talk on the way to the Capitol."

He nods. "Yes, it is best that we talk when we are not surrounded by Peacekeepers."

"That's it then?" My mother whispers. "We are just going through with this. Alex," she grabs my hand. "Don't risk your life."

"Mom," I wipe her tears away. "There's no other way. I have to risk my life for you, Dad, Grandma, Pita, and those who have suffered or will suffer. Think about it. If this goes as I planned, Pita and I can come home! The Capitol will be destroyed, and President Snow would pay for everything. If we just let this go on, you will lose a child in the arena."

My last words made my mother tear up more, but I had to be honest and tell her exactly what would happen if we didn't follow through with my plan. Only one of us would return home, and I would have made sure it was Pita.

"How is she?" I ask Mom trying to distract her from what I had just said. "How's Pita?"

"She was terrified," Mom stops crying and looks sadly at me then at Dad. "As soon as she saw me, she threw her arms around me. She just cried and apologized."

"Apologized?" Dad asks puzzled. "What was she apologizing for? She hasn't done anything."

"She thinks she has failed us," Mom sighs. "Because she ended up in the games she feels like she broke her promise to never participate."

"That's ridiculous," I snort. "Her name was called, even if it was set up, she didn't break her promise. Not like I did."

"She's just scared," Mom stands up and holds on to her cane. "We should get going then."

I nod and follow my parents out. I set out to meet my destiny.

_Pita_

I struggle to breathe. My grandmother holds me close and rocks me back and forth whispering that everything will be ok. I swallow another sob and try to control my breathing. Everything will be ok? How can it be ok? Yes, I know I can survive. But at what cost? At the cost of the life of a person I don't know, and I never will because I have to kill him and her. At the cost of my own brother's life. I rather die right now. I should just die. I should ask my grandmother to just snap my neck or something, but she will never do it though.

The door opens interrupting my suicidal thoughts. A Peacekeeper motions with his head to follow him. My grandmother grabs my face in her hands, gives me a reassuring smile, and kisses my forehead.

"It's going to be ok." She lies. She knows one of her grandchildren will die. She knows it will be Alex.

I choke on a sob as I think of that. Grandma takes my hand and leads me out. Alex will be the one to die. I know him. He's going into the arena to protect me. I don't think he's going through with the plan he told me yesterday. I think that now I'm in the games, he'll die to make sure I come home. I let silent tears roll down my cheeks as I think of returning home without him. We reach the back door of the Justice Building. Mom, Dad, and Alex arrive a while later. I run to Alex and hug him. The back door opens letting the sunlight in. I am momentarily blinded by the brightness, but I still don't let go of my brother. Together, we walk out of the poor sense of security we had. Together, we walk out to meet our sure deaths.

_Clove_

My little girl clung to her big brother. My heart aches for them. I should have never brought them to life. I shake my head strongly as if to shake away that thought. Alex and Pita have been the best gifts Cato could have ever given me. I don't regret their lives. I regret not being able to protect them. I condemn the world I have brought them into. My two babies are now going to have to kill each other. Only one of them will come home to Cato and me.

I look out the window as the train moves with great speed. Maybe both will return. Alex had recounted his plan to both Cato and me. I regretted that my mother could not come with us. Only two mentors were allowed. I think she would have liked the plan. It was a very good plan. Alex had put some serious thought and effort into perfecting it. Despite how great the plan sounded, I couldn't help but think this would backfire. I sigh. Things could be worst. With Alex's plan, there's a chance both of my babies will return home. There's a chance that all this horror, pain, and fear will end.

I feel Cato's hand on my leg. I turn around and find him smiling reassuringly. I take his hand in mine and kiss it. He squeezes my hand and tilts his head back closing his eyes. I lean over and kiss his neck. I rest my head on his chest as he hugs me closer. I watch Pita with her head on Alex's lap sleeping. Alex looks out the window lost in his own thoughts. I wonder if he's thinking of Daphne or the journey ahead of us. I sigh again.

"It's going to work right?" I whisper to Cato.

"Yes," he kisses my head. "It will work. He has planned this for who knows how long. It's a well thought out plan that will definitely piss the Capitol off."

"They could kill them," I repeat my earlier worries. "They could set mutts loose on our babies. They could set them on fire. They could…" I gulp.

"Shh," Cato whispers. "Don't think about that. Think positively. If this works, which I'm sure it will, both of our kids will come home, and the Capitol will pay for everything they have done. Besides, Alex and Pita will have support."

I nod. "But let's say we fail," I continue. "What then?"

Cato remains silent. I know he has thought of the possibility of failure and what would happen then. He remains silent because his imagination of what could happen is as bad as mine. We both know what will happen if we fail.

"Failure is not an option." He says instead. "But," he continues. "If we fail, at least we know we tried, and we can all die together."

I don't say anything after that. I look out the window at the green scenery moving faster and faster. I close my eyes and soon enough I begin to have nightmares. I see Cato getting ripped to pieces my mutts as Peeta and Katniss just watch. I can't feel my body, and I am incapable of going to his aid. My nightmare changes and I see Alex with a spear through his head as Pita stands over him covered in what I assume is her brother's blood. Peeta stands next to my daughter and smiles evilly at me.

"That's for not saving Katniss," he says to me as he points to Alex lifeless body. Suddenly he slits Pita's neck. "And that is for killing me."

I scream and trash around. "Ow," I hear through the fear of my nightmare. "Clove, wake up!"

I open my eyes and find Cato rubbing his cheek. I look around me and see we are alone and it's night time.

"I'm sorry," I caress Cato's cheek.

"It's all right," he kisses me tenderly. "You were having a nightmare."

I gulp and nod. "Want to talk about it?" He asks gently.

"Not yet," I shake my head. "Where are Alex and Pita?"

"They are watching the reaping of the other districts. He was showing me the tributes that he has contact with on the screen."

"You should have woken me up sooner." I yawn and stretch. "I want to see them too."

"I know," he smiles. "But I didn't want to wake you up. I should have though. I could have spared you the nightmares."

I shake my head. "I would have had them anyway." I shudder remembering them.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what you saw?" He asks frowning.

"Soon," I smile and kiss him. I get up holding on to my cane. "Let's go watch the reaping." I grab his arm and follow him to the living room. Pita is sitting cross legged on the floor, and Alex is sitting on the couch leaning forward as he frowns in concentration.

"Oh," Celia startles me as she comes in behind me. "I cannot believe you are watching the replays without me!" She whines.

I haven't seen her since we asked her to give us family time when we were really talking about Alex's plan. I just want to punch her or drive a knife through her skull. I know it's not her fault that Pita was called. It had all been President Snow's doing, but I couldn't stand her enthusiasm. I grip Cato's arm tightly in anger. He chuckles.

"Relax Little One," he whispers. "We were just getting started." Cato says to Celia as he leads me to a nearby couch. "We are on District 4."

"Oh ok," Celia sits next to Alex. "I guess that's ok."

We watch as once again District 4 produces two Career Tributes. I turn to Cato as the girl grins widely.

"Is there any one in contact with Alex from this district?" I ask quietly.

"No," he replies just as quietly. "Neither from District 1. He has contact with the girl from District 3."

I nod. It makes sense that Alex would keep the Careers out of this. They would surely turn Alex over to the Capitol for plotting against them. We keep watching and every once in a while Alex would give us a signal of whom he has had contact with. He lifts one finger when it is one of the two tributes, or her lifts two when it's both of them. As I watch, I wonder if President Snow suspects something is up. This is the only year in history that other districts produce volunteers: the girl from 3, both tributes from 6, the boys from 8 and 9, the girl from 10, both tributes from 11 and 12. The last two districts didn't surprise me. District 11 and 12 always struck me as rebels and savages up until I met tributes from both. Now, I think of them as the braver and definitely rebel districts.

"I volunteer!" The boy from 12 shouts stepping up saving the twelve year old boy from going into the games. The boy looks about fifteen years old. He is tall and somewhat buff with brown hair. He steps up onto the stage and the escort pulls him close.

"What's your name my boy?" The escort asks smiling widely.

"Ethan Hawthorne." The boy replies fiercely. His hazel eyes are the last thing we see before Alex turns off the television.

"Wow," Celia gasps. "That was exciting. I have never seen so many volunteers in my life!" She gushes.

"Neither have I," Alex says with fake enthusiasm. "Hey Celia, how come the girls from the other districts could volunteer?" I can hear venom and anger in Alex's voice. All of us turn to Celia.

She smiles tightly and stands up. "Well dearie," she begins. "The Game makers must have changed the rules once again. They do this all time."

"Yes," Cato says without emotion. "Yes they do."

"Well," Celia keeps smiling though we can tell she's faking it. "It's time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow! We have so many things to talk about! Good night Kings." She walks hastily out of the room.

"What a bitch," Pita whispers.

We all laugh because Pita never curses. "Watch your mouth baby," I say between giggles.

"All right," Cato stands up and extends his hand out to me. "Time for bed everyone."

"Yes," I begin imitating Celia's voice. "We have a big day tomorrow!"

"We have so many things to talk about!" Alex follows my lead and copies Celia's voice. "Let's go dearie." He says to Pita.

"All right," Cato laughs. "Try to get some rest everyone."

We all nod and leave off to our rooms. I lay in bed hugging Cato to me. My eyes feel heavy, but I don't want to fall asleep. I don't want to have nightmares. I don't want to see the possible ways my babies can die.

**Phew! Finally got around to writing! Yay! Exams are this week but thankfully I have a couple of hours free between my next exam. I shall try to update by tomorrow though I make no promises because I still need to pack and pull out an essay out of my butthole. Lol. Of course I could stay up all night and write, but this chica right here hasn't had any sleep since Friday (partied for my 19 bday and then studied, not a good combo). Anyways, what do you think Alex is planning? I have been kinda vague to keep you wondering what the heck he is going to do! How you liking the story so far? BTW! I NEED YOUR HELP: any ideas for the arena? I have no flipping clue as to what I should make it. Any suggestions would be awesome! Review or PM me your suggestions, dislikes or likes. All right until next chapter! Happy Exam Week to me, and may the curve be evah in mah favah! Lol **


	3. The Killer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games. All rights go to Miss Suzanne Collins.**

**So, guess who's on summer vacation? Oui, moi! Lol. I hope to write more now that I'm on break. Remember that I need help/suggestions as to what I should make the arena! Ok. I'll shut up now :D **

Chapter 3: The Killer

_Pita_

I mindlessly chew on my chocolate croissant. I stare out the window and yawn hugely showing the half chewed food in my mouth. Thankfully, there is no one in the dining room with me. Everyone is sleeping, and for that I am somewhat thankful. I need time to process everything that had just happened. Just yesterday I was freaking out that my brother was volunteering at the Hunger Games. Then, my name is chosen to participate in the games. Of course my participation had been arranged by President Snow, but I still felt terrified. I shake my head. There's nothing to be afraid of now. Alex has a plan.

I sigh and stand up. I look out the window and process Alex's plan. It sounds good, and I believe it will work. It has to work, or both of us will die along with our entire family and other tributes. Alex somehow had managed to establish a connection with trustworthy teens that will help him in his plan to bring the Capitol down. I yawn once again. I should try to get some sleep, but I don't want the nightmares to come. I shudder at the thought of the nightmare I had when I fell asleep in Alex's lap.

_ I was standing on top of a pile of dead bodies. On my right hand, I held a sword completely drenched of blood. Shocked, I jumped off of the pile of bodies. I looked around me seeking out the only person I cared about at the moment. Alex. Surely, I didn't kill him. Surely, I didn't kill anybody, but the blood on the sword and the sticky and almost dry blood I felt on my face told me otherwise. I had killed. I had become a killer. _

_ "Alex," I thought I shouted, but his name came out as a whisper. "Alex!" I shouted this time. _

_ I circled the pile of bodies looking for Alex's golden mane. I began to sob and feel the hysteria grip my heart when I found him. He was all the way at the bottom. His blue eyes looked up at the sky lifelessly. I pulled him towards me, and I could feel his cold skin drenched in his blood. My blood. I had killed my own brother, my own blood. I screamed until my lungs gave out. _

I squeeze my eyes tightly and shake my head. I won't kill. Alex's plan won't allow me to kill. I begin to hyperventilate. I sit down and take deep, slow breaths. My parents told me how killing, besides being wrong, takes a part of you, and I knew that was true. My grandmother told me that when she got out of the games, she had been mad. She thought everyone was her enemy. She didn't regret killing until my mom entered the games. That's when Grandmother began to see the error of the Capitol because they were dooming my mom and dad to a life of regrets and guilt.

I stand up once again and pace the room. I have no reason to fear myself. Alex promised I wouldn't be killing anyone. I just hoped his plan worked. I turn around at the sound of the door opening. Alex walks in yawning hugely. He smiles when he sees me.

"Pita," he sits down and begins to pile food up on his plate. "Isn't it too early even for you?"

I smile and sit in front of him. "No, but it's definitely early for you." I sip my warm milk. "Why are you up?"

He shrugs and shovels food in his mouth. "I was hungry," he says with his mouth full. "What about you?"

"Well I wasn't hungry," I grimace at the sight of his half chewed food. "Chew with your mouth closed Alex."

He deliberately opens his mouth and shows me the mixture of eggs, bread, sausage, and other things in his mouth. I throw a croissant at him and laugh.

"Hey," he leans sideways and the croissant misses him. "Don't waste food. There are people out there that barely have anything to eat."

"You're right," my smile fades.

"I was kidding," he says grabbing my hand.

"It's ok," I smile once again.

"You never answered my question," Alex resumes eating, this time more civilized. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." I shrug and drink my milk.

"Nightmares?" He guesses.

"Yeah," I admit because he had seen me after my nightmare, and I could never keep anything from him.

"It will be ok Pita," he smiles reassuringly and squeezes my hand. "I promise I will not let anything happen to you."

"I'm not really worried about me." I look at the ground. "I know Grandma said to not be cocky, but I don't think the tributes would stand a chance. I mean, I did ki-"

"Don't say it!" Alex shouts and makes me jump. "Pita, look at me." I meet his gaze. "We promised not to talk about it. He deserved it."

"No he didn't!" I shout and stand up. "No one deserves death."

"Pita," Alex stands next to me after a moment of silence. "Stephen deserved what he got. He tried to rape you!"

I close my eyes, and I'm taken back to that awful night a year ago.

_I had stayed after hours to be as strong and powerful as Alex. I was practicing with the sword when I heard the door open. I turned around panting and smiled as Stephen walked towards me. Stephen was Alex's best friend, and I had a crush on him. _

_ "Well, if it isn't mighty Pita," he chuckled. "What are you doing here darling?" _

_ "You know," I blushed. "Just trying to get ahead of the game. What about you?"_

_ "I heard you asking Sasha permission to stay late, and I decided to do the same." He gave me a dazzling smile. _

_ "Why?" I asked while my heart was beating wildly against my chest. _

_ "You know why," he grinned and grabbed one of my loose locks and twirled it around his finger. "I like you Pita. More than I should because you know, you're younger and my best friend's little sister." He stepped closer to me. "But I can't help it." He grabbed my face between his hands, and I dropped the sword. I was sweating and completely nervous. "You are so sweet, and beautiful. Damn you're beautiful." _

_ Stephen pressed his lips lightly against mine. His kissing started out gentle, but he became more urgent. _

_ "Stephen," I whispered and stepped back a little. I didn't know why, but I was suddenly feeling more than nervous. I was feeling terrified. "I think I need to go."_

_ I began to walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm. "Why?" I yanked my arm trying to free myself from his grip. "We are having so much fun." He pulled me closer and this time he kissed me roughly. I bit him, and he pulled back cursing. "You bitch!" I tasted blood in my mouth. _

_ I took advantage of his momentary distraction and ran towards the door. He caught up to me easily and tackled me to the ground. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. By then, I was truly terrified. I didn't scream because my mother taught me that screaming showed weakness, and I would give in to hopelessness and defeat. I thought of a way out. I tried to maneuver a punch or a kick, but Stephen soon had me pinned down on a table. _

_ "I know you want this Pita," he said as he began to rip my suit open. "I see the way you look at me." _

_ "No!" I finally found my voice. "Let me go!" I squirmed under him._

_ "We will have fun," he sneered pinning my wrists above my head. "Or at least I will."_

_ Tears began to form in my eyes, and I shut them waiting for it to be over. Suddenly, he was pulled off of me. I sat up and wiped my tears away. I watched as Alex threw Stephen across the room. _

_ "What the fuck are you doing?" Alex shouted at Stephen. I could see his skin was an angry red, and he was breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon. _

_ "She asked for it!" Stephen shouted back as he got up. "She was giving herself up to me!" _

_ "You lying bastard," Alex spat and grabbed Stephen by the neck. "I know my sister. You tried to rape her, and I'm going to kill you." _

_ I gasped and watched as Alex punched Stephen and his lip began to bleed profusely. Alex seemed to have the upper hand, and Stephen was getting beaten to a pulp. I had remained on the table shocked that I had been so close to being raped. Thankfully Alex had shown up to save me just in time. I was snapped out of my shock when I heard Alex grunt and moan in pain. Everything moved in slow motion, and I watched as Stephen, on top of Alex, punched him over and over again. I could hardly recognize my brother's face through the blood all over his face. I shut my eyes, and I could only hear Alex grunting in pain. _

_Suddenly, something snapped inside of me. I opened my eyes, and my vision was blurry and clouded with red. Without another thought, I grabbed the sword I had dropped earlier and advanced towards Stephen. He was now hitting my brother's head against the floor. Alex was barely making noises now. I brought the sword down on Stephen. He stopped hitting Alex and tried to turn around to look at me. I pulled the sword from his back and stepped back. My vision was still blurry and red. Stephen tried to get up, but I struck him once again this time on his chest. He fell backwards; his blood began to pool around him, however he was still breathing, and I didn't want him to breathe; I didn't want him alive. I saw his grey eyes looking up at me in fear. His fear made me feel powerful and delighted. I no longer felt like a little girl who had been on the brink of being raped. I brought the sword down on him again, and again, and again until I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

_I looked behind me and found Alex barely able to stand. He was a mess covered in blood. _

"_Give me the sword Pita," he said calmly though I could feel him tremble. "It's ok. He's gone. He's not going to hurt you and neither am I." _

_I held the sword tighter in my hand and looked down at Stephen or what was left of him. At the sight of his body, I began to laugh. I laughed delighted that I had ended his worthless life. I was delighted that I had the strength and power to end my enemies so easily. Alex took advantage of my distraction and took the sword. I let him because he was right. Stephen was gone, and he would never hurt me or anyone again. _

"_Pita?" Alex grabbed my shoulders and shook me as I kept laughing. "Pita! Snap out of it!" _

_I kept on laughing until my eyes rested on the face of a girl with crazy green eyes looking back at me from the mirrors of the walls. Her face was covered in blood, not hers, but her enemy's. She smiled at me triumphantly, and I heard her voice. _

"_This is who you are," she said in my head. "The Killer." _

"_No," I whispered. "No," I turned to Alex, and I saw relief that I had stopped laughing madly. "I'm not a killer. I didn't mean to." _

"You had to," Alex says as he tries to calm me down after flashing back to that night. "He would have killed me, raped you, and probably blame you for my death. There was no option."

I nod and just let him comfort me. He didn't hear the voice of the 'thing' that is a part of me. This part of me would return soon, and I had no way to stop it. This part of me is bloodthirsty and wants to kill. Alex doesn't know that. He didn't hear the truth of who I am. I am the killer.

_Alex_

I am able to calm Pita down enough so that my parents don't worry for her. Being picked for the games was messing with her head. She was remembering the night she had ever killed. Despite no one blaming her for the death of Stephen, Pita could never shake off the feeling of guilt. The mayor of District 2 declared Pita innocent since she had done it in self-defense, but I knew the boys and girls at the training center at home talked about her. They feared her, and it made Pita sad. She didn't have any friends, and she only really talked to Daphne and me. It broke my heart to see my sister suffer so much.

I put those sad thoughts out of my head and try to cheer her up. My parents and Celia join us soon for breakfast. After a while of fake cheerful talk, Celia departs to her room to work on the schedule for the days ahead. I am glad for the alone time with my parents and Pita; I can fill them in more on the details of the plan. It is necessary that we get everything set since we are so close to the Capitol now.

"I'm just wondering how you knew who to talk to and how you got in contact with them?" Pita asks curiously.

"I sent letters to the man Dad has contact with in District 12," I respond.

"Haymitch?" Dad's eyes widen in surprise.

I nod. "I had to start somewhere. I knew you trusted him if you kept sending him photos of Pita and me." I smile.

"You sent him photos?" Mom asks shocked. "I didn't know that."

"Well, he wanted to meet little Pita, and I sent him a photo of Alex holding her. He became interested in Alex too." Dad shrugs.

"Anyway," I continue. "He told me of a couple of people he knew in District 11 that would be interested in doing something to piss off the Capitol. From there, my connections told me of more people in different districts that could be interested."

"Nice," Pita nods as she watches me with admiration in her green eyes. I look away and hope I don't let her down.

"When will we meet with them?" Mom asks as we all sit in the living room and she fixes Pita's hair. We will be pulling into the Capitol in about ten minutes.

"We'll meet with District 12 after the opening ceremony since they are our closest allies." I respond as I stare out the window.

"You don't think the Peacekeepers will see District 12 stepping onto our floor as suspicious?" Mom asks Dad.

"We can always say we are meeting old friends," Dad shrugs helplessly.

"Two Peacekeepers know of our plan," I say mindlessly as my hands sweat.

"What?" Dad stands next to me. "That is dangerous Alex. How do we know they are reliable?"

"We don't." I shrug. "Just like we don't know if the other tributes are reliable, but we have to take chances. All I can tell you is that one of the Peacekeepers is from District 12. His name is Gale Hawthorne."

"Hawthorne?" Pita frowns. "Is he related to the boy tribute from that District?"

"Yes," I answer a little surprised that Pita remembers. "Gale is Ethan's father. I believe he was friends with Peeta and the other girl, Katniss."

I watch my mother's reaction as I mention Katniss; she simply nods. I know the other girl tribute from District 12 her name is Katniss, and I watched my parents' reaction to that since I knew they hated Katniss at some point. However they didn't say anything, and they didn't look uncomfortable. I hope our alliance with the familiars of the dead tributes my parents knew doesn't backfire or turn into a fight.

"How did he end up in the Capitol?" Dad asks.

"I think he was a trouble maker in District 12," I explain. "Before being a Peacekeeper, he would leave the district and hunt in the woods, and he would also start fights on his district with the other Peacekeepers. The mayor named him Peacekeeper as a way to punish him. All he accomplished though was to give Gale power. He let offenses slide and that doesn't work well in Panem." I snort. "Anyway, they sent him to the Capitol a while ago to be watched more closely. He stayed on good behavior when Haymitch told him of the plan." I finish as I begin to see the Capitol in the distance. My heart races. So far, I had been confident that our plan would work, and I still am. But I suddenly feel that something bad is going to happen. I shake off the feeling. Of course something bad will happen. I just hope it doesn't happen to Pita or my family.

"What about the other Peacekeeper?" Mom asks pulling me out of my reverie.

"Gale trusts him, and that is all we can get." I shrug.

My mom bites her lip. I can tell she's not completely on board on this plan, but it is the only option we have. My father seems to think the same way, for he sits next to my mom and squeezes her hand reassuringly.

"If you don't want to trust the others," Dad says. "Then at least trust Alex, our son."

I sigh and look away. I can't stand knowing they have so much faith in me. I feel the weight of their hopes on my shoulders. I know the lives of my family and others are in my hands; I cannot mess up. I feel a small hand on my shoulder. I turn and find Pita standing next to me by the window. She gives me a smile and leans on me.

"You can do this," she says as if she has read my mind. "You are strong and very intelligent. You have nothing to fear because your plan will work."

"You only say that because you're my sister." I snort but inside, I appreciate Pita's words.

"Maybe," she shrugs. "Or maybe not."

We laugh but stop abruptly. The Capitol is right in front of us. Celia comes in just then all dressed up and still powdering her nose. I turn my attention back to the Capitol. The train begins to slow down as the crowd begins to gather.

"Kings! Kings! Kings!" The crowd chants. I gulp and turn to Pita. She's waving at the crowd and giving them a sweet smile, but I can see disgust in her eyes.

"Wave dearie!" Celia pokes my shoulder. "The crowd is going insane for you and your sister! The Kings have returned!" She squeals excitedly as the train stops.

"Let's do this dearie," Pita whispers to me with a weak smile that, I know, is supposed to make me feel better.

"Right," I feel my knees weak. Pita laces her hand through my arm.

"I'll hold you big brother," she says as she looks ahead at the door. "I'll be there to catch you like you have caught me so many times. I have your back." Her green eyes shine with confidence, and that is all I need to step off the train and walk through the crowd.

_Pita_

I had never been to the Capitol. My mom and dad had been here several times, and I knew they hated it. The people living here were a bit odd. I mean in District 2 you could see some women and men dressed as if they were in the Capitol, but here it was a full out attack of weird outfits and all colors known to humans it made my eyes hurt. When I was little though, I liked the clothes Mom had in her wardrobe from her days touring the districts. Today though, I was getting my own taste of the Capitol or a feel that is.

After greeting the crowd and taking some photos, Alex and I had been taken to the Remake Center. Our parents had been taken to our living quarters for the next few days. My mom had blown Alex and me a kiss before the door to the Remake Center closed. Alex had been taken to another part of the building. I had a hard time letting go of his arm, but in the end, I had to let go. I was now being pampered by Sapphire and Lucas. The two of them had been beyond themselves when they found out who I was.

Their chitter chatter got on my nerves, so I asked for them to turn the television on. I was torn between what was worst, listening to them talk about my parents and their performance at the games or watching the highlights of the previous games. Both were bad. I sigh relieved when they finally leave me alone since their work with me is done. I wait patiently until the door opens and in walks a man. He is beautiful in a natural way. By that I mean he's not wearing the Capitol; he doesn't look altered at all. The only sign that he belongs here is the gold, glittering eye liner.

"Hi," I greet him as he inspects me. "I'm Pita King."

He stops his inspection and looks into my eyes. "Yes, I know." He says simply. "I met both of your parents years ago." He smiles sadly. "Back then they were the competition, but now they are my allies. I'm Cinna." He extends his hand out, and I take it without hesitation. I like him. He seems honest and true to himself.

"Nice to meet you, Cinna." I smile.

"It is my pleasure to meet the famous Pita." He replies and sits down across from me. "Haymitch has told me everything he knows about you."

"That's a little creepy," I reply with a chuckle and once again I wonder if I'll ever meet Haymitch. "I don't even know him."

"You will soon," Cinna claps his hands together and stands up. "Well, we have to talk about your outfit for the opening ceremony. Since you and your brother are the head and face of our operation, you have to represent us." He pauses. "Honey and I have in mind dressing you and your brother up in an outfit that represents each and every district that is in league today. You will represent yourself and the other districts."

I frown. "I like it, but…" I pause and bite my lip. "Won't President Snow suspect?"

"He already does." Cinna replies as he makes his way to the door. "We might as well show him up." He winks. "I'll go get the outfit." He leaves.

Cinna comes back a while later with several items all of which will be used as my outfit for the opening ceremony. He lays the items on the table where I was sitting on earlier. He grabs the first item, a crown.

"This crown represents District 3 and 9. As you can see the pattern of the crown is similar to the grain grown in 9. The material came from 3, as you can see it is metal." He puts the crown back on the table and grabs my dress. It is a one shoulder white dress with a tail and stops above my knees. "The silk of this dress came from District 8, and this is what Roman goddesses wore long ago. We thought we'd bring back what your parents wore in the 74th games." He puts the beautiful dress on the table and picks up my sandals, which have laces that run all the way up to my knees. "The skin of these sandals came from a cow in District 10, and the pattern on your laces is in circles to represent wheels and therefore District 6." Finally, Cinna picks up a small bouquet of white orchids. "These orchids were grown in District 11 especially for this occasion."

"You're forgetting District 12," I say as Cinna is doing my hair in waves and pulling it on a side ponytail.

"I'm not." He says as he places the crown on my head. "You'll see."

"Is my brother wearing the same thing I am?" I wonder as we make our way out to where the chariots await.

"Yes," Cinna is a man of few words I have learned.

"You were the stylist of District 12 weren't you?" I ask him as we wait for Alex.

"Yes," he says as he applies more glitter on my face. "I loved Katniss like a sister. She became engraved in my heart."

"I'm sorry," I say after a couple of minutes of awkward silence. "I'm sorry my mom had to kill her. I'm sorry you lost her."

"You are a piece of work you know," Cinna says with a chuckle.

"A beautiful piece of work if you ask me," a man in his late forties joins us by the chariots. "Let's see, if you had blue eyes you would be the reincarnation of Peeta." He stands in front of me and nods approvingly. "Well done Cinna. By the way, I'm Haymitch."

"Hi," I smile and shake the hand of the man that has known me since my birth, but I had not met until now. Alex joins us followed by my parents.

"Wow," Alex gasps. He is wearing a dress similar to mine except his doesn't have a tail, and it has both shoulders. "You look beautiful Pita."

"Yes she does," Dad agrees and smiles with adoration at me. "She looks like her mother."

"More beautiful than I could have ever been," Mom replies.

"All right," Haymitch mumbles. "Enough. Let's get them on the chariots and let us find a place in the crowd. Good luck."

"I don't know about this Alex," I tell my brother as we stand by our chariots. "We should lay low and not give President Snow more reasons to doubt us."

"If we back down now," Alex says as he helps me up the chariot. "We'll be showing him we have no backbone. We'll be fine. He can't do anything, yet." He says his last words in doubt.

As we are up on the chariot, I take a moment to examine the other tributes. The girl from District 1 is throwing me death glares. She's an eighteen year old with flaming red hair, and her companion is a boy my age with copper hair. Both of them look ruthless as should any career. I don't get to see the other tributes because then Cinna approaches us holding a candle. He asks us to bend down, and he tells us of his final touch to our outfits. He tells us this will represent District 12. He tells us he will set us on fire.

_Alex_

I gulp as Cinna lights up my sister's crown with the candle. He says this is a way to bring Peeta and Katniss alive once again, and this way we represent District 12 the best.

"I don't feel it," Pita smiles reassuringly at me. "I don't feel the flames."

I nod and let Cinna light my own crown up. He steps back, and I see tears glistening in his eyes. I wonder if he sees Peeta and Katniss instead of us. I don't ponder it long because soon we are on the move. We ride through the main street towards the City Circle. The crowd shouts and gasps in unison when they see us. They surely remember District 12. Pita waves to the crowd with the orchids in her hand. I wave and try to look confident like Honey told me.

"Kings!" A small cry. "Kings!" Louder than before. "Kings!" Our name resonates throughout the Capitol. "Kings!" They worship us. I look at the many screens and see why. Our golden manes shine like the sun thanks to the light of the flames. We look otherworldly with our glowing, glittering skin. We look like gods.

Too soon, the chariots stop in front of the City Circle. Our crowns keep burning even as President Snow stands up and narrows his eyes slightly at me. I grin and hold Pita's hand.

"Welcome all to the 90th Hunger Games!" The audience claps and whistles. Snow goes on to read the Treaty of Treason. Once he is done, he looks up with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I wish to take a moment to once again remind you all that rebellion is not tolerated in Panem." His eyes meet mine. "Any of you who wish to defy our way of life will find his or herself in a dangerous situation. Rebels will be disbanded and eliminated like District 13. Never forget the tragic end of our brethren in 13." He smiles cheerfully. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

I feel Snow's eyes follow us until we disappear into the training center. We are met by our parents, Cinna, and Celia, who doesn't look very happy.

"I thought I specifically asked for Daniel as your stylist not Cinna." Celia pouts and crosses her arms. "That was dangerous. That fire could have killed you."

I roll my eyes and remove my crown, whose flames extinguished as soon as we entered the building. "Relax, they were synthetic flames."

"Still," Celia blushes. "I asked for Cinna to be relocated to District 12 where he belongs."

"I like him," Pita says exasperated.

"Thank you Pita," Cinna holds out his hand to Pita. "Shall I escort you to your chamber dearie?"

"Why thank you dearie," Pita giggles and walks away with Cinna to the elevator.

Celia blushes further and stomps away to the elevator. We don't see her all night. Pita and Cinna are sitting on a couch drinking hot chocolate and already watching the replay of the opening ceremony by the time my parents and I step onto our floor. Mom praises Cinna for his brilliance of our outfits. Soon enough, the elevator opens again, and Haymitch steps out followed by a Peacekeeper and our tribute allies. The tribute girl steps forward and shoves me.

"You forgot to mention she was coming," she spits pointing at my sister.

"She wasn't supposed to," I reply frowning. "And so what? She's my sister, and you have no reason to mistrust her."

"Yes we do," Ethan says carefully. "Alex, we have to be careful how we do this. We can't mindlessly kill."

"What are you saying?" Dad stands up and hovers over Pita. "If you have something to say, say it!"

"We don't mean to insult you, but…" Ethan trails off when he finally meets Pita's eyes. His mouth hangs open, and his eyes go wide.

I clear my throat. "But?"

"We know what she did," Katniss Grey scowls at Pita. "We know what she is: a killer."

**Tehehe. How was this chapter? Remember that I kind of need suggestions on the arena. Any ideas? PM or review me! Until next chapter! **


	4. To Love a Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. The pleasure belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

**I still need any suggestions you may have about the arena! Thanks!**

Chapter 4: To Love a Monster

_Ethan_

"It was in self-defense!" Alex shouts for the umpteenth time.

Katniss could not let go of the incident in which Alex's sister had been involved in a year ago. After hearing the story, I realized that what we had heard in District 12 was off by a long shot. Still Katniss was raging mad that Pita had come. I, on the other hand, could not take my eyes off of her. Pita King was a beautiful girl. Her green eyes mesmerized me, her golden locks shone, and I had the urge to touch her glowing skin. Throughout the whole argument and story, she had kept a composed face, but I could tell she was hurt.

"She could snap!" Katniss argues. "The whole plan is not to kill anyone!"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Alex groans. "Do you not know how to read? Of course not! A tribute from District 12 is the stupidest of the stupidest!"

"Alex!" Pita shouts. "That's not nice!"

"Stay out of this Pita," Alex growls. "We are going to have to kill at some point, Katniss. What will we do at the Bloodbath? The Career Tributes will attack us, and we will defend ourselves."

"I thought we were to injure them," Katniss crosses her arms. "Not kill them."

Silence settles as Alex tries to compose himself and not jump at Katniss and choke the life out of her. So far the adults had stayed out of the argument though I could see my dad and Mr. King were ready to rip Katniss apart. I would like to do the same; she was only embarrassing us.

"Kat," I begin. "Drop it."

"I will not," Kat scowls at me. "I'm not going to risk going in there with her."

"Well what do you suggest we do, huh?" I snap. "She has to go in. Her name was called, there's no way out for any of us. This plan is all we have. Unless you want to go in there by yourself, then I suggest you drop this stupid argument. Alex has told us what really happened; we heard wrong. I trust her and Alex."

Kat looks hurt, but she finally drops the argument. I sigh and sit on a nearby chair. My eyes return to Pita, and I realize she is looking at me with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Thank you," she mouths. I nod and look away embarrassed at being caught staring at her. Suddenly, I feel very protective of this girl. I feel it is part of my existence to defend her from harm, even from my temperamental best friend Kat.

"Well now that this petty argument is over," my mentor, Haymtich steps forward. "I'd like to first apologize for Katniss's behavior. She obviously has more to learn."

"I agree," my dad says from near the elevator. "I apologize, Mr. and Mrs. King."

"No need to apologize to us," Pita's mom says angrily. "Pita is the one that deserves an apology."

"Agreed," Haymitch nods. "Go ahead Katniss."

Kat sighs and throws me a death glare as if I had been the one to start this fight, and she was wrongfully getting blamed.

"It's fine," Pita says quietly. "I don't need an apology."

"I apologize," Kat says through her teeth ignoring Pita.

"It's fine really," Pita says humbly. "Mistakes are made."

"All right, now that we are all ready to hug and dance," Haymitch claps. "Let's get down to business. Will we kill or not?"

Silence settles in the room. Everyone turns to Alex, who is our obvious leader. He still looks flustered and angry because his sister was attacked. He takes a deep breath and his eyes rest on Pita. She gives him an encouraging smile, and he nods ready to take charge.

"We will." He paces the room. "We can't avoid killing all through the games. Besides, I'm sure we will have to fight the Career Tributes for dominance of the Cornucopia. They are our biggest threat; the Careers are going in for the kill. I think we should try to set up a sort of alliance with them and the other tributes before we go into the games. In my ideal world, we convince all of them to join us, and we fight whatever the Game Makers throw at us, but I have to be realistic. Not all of them will join us especially not the Careers."

"So we lie to them," I shrug. Eyes turn to me. I stand up and join Kat by the window. "You," I point to Alex. "You come from a Career District, and your father was once the leader of the pack. I'm sure they will accept you as their leader."

"You mean," Pita looks at me, and my legs go weak. What is going on with me? "Alex should get into an alliance with the Careers and then what?"

"Infiltrate them," I respond trying to avoid her eyes. "Make sure their plans don't function or simply ask them to be part of our alliance and get rid of the other tributes. It is important to incapacitate them and make sure they don't kill."

Everyone remains silent as they process this new approach. We still have many details to work out, but they are minor. The biggest part was establishing a connection with trustworthy people, and we had that.

"The problem with that," Mr. King says. "This alliance is too big. Most of the time the Careers only team up with other Careers unless the other tributes are useful."

"That's true," Mrs. King adds. "If you want to impale the Careers, you only have to cut their supplies. You will have to take over the Cornucopia. They will surely die without the supplies there. We are not very adept at finding food on our own." She smiles.

"We have to kill them no matter what," Pita says quietly as if she's talking to herself. "Might as well kill them at the bloodbath."

"What did I tell you," Kat whispers to me. "She's crazy. She's a career."

"Hush," I whisper back angrily. "You don't know her."

"Pita," Alex kneels in front of his sister. "Remember that the point is to keep as many tributes alive as we can."

"There's no avoiding it Alex," she replies sadly. "You can't keep everyone alive."

"She's right," Haymitch points at Pita. "The Careers won't give up easily. The only way to stop them is killing them."

"All right," Alex stands up. He really wants to bring every single tribute home. "We're making this more complicated. First, we try to win the remaining tributes over before we go in. We gain numbers and forces. Second, once in the arena, we take over the Cornucopia and give the tributes that have not joined us a last chance. Third, we fight everything the Game Makers throw at us. We will hold on as long as it takes for the districts to unite."

"Sounds good," Kat shrugs. "Can I go to bed now?"

"If the tributes don't join you," My father asks. "What then?"

Alex groans and pulls his hair.

"They will join us," Pita says confidently.

"How do you know?" Kat snorts. "Are you a fortune teller now?"

"No," Pita smiles kindly at Kat. "I am not a fortune teller, but I am smart. The other option for the tributes outside of our alliance is death. They won't have food, shelter or weapons. The Careers will manage to grab some kind of weapon, and they will hunt. With us they will stand a bigger chance. As for the Career Tributes…" she trails off no need to describe what we'll most likely have to do: kill them.

Haymitch chuckles and approaches Pita. He pats her head adoringly. I can see he already appreciates her; he must truly see Peeta in her. Though I never met him or Katniss, both of my parents had told me about them. My father had been in love with Katniss, and when Pita's mom killed her as an act of mercy, he had been devastated. My mother, Madge Hawthorne had been friends with Katniss, and she comforted my dad. In the end, they fell in love and got married. Kat's mother, Delly, was close with Peeta, so we both grew up hearing stories of the 'star-crossed lovers' of 12 and their bravery.

Katniss and Peeta had been appreciated and loved by many. I know Haymitch used to drink heavily when he returned from the 74th games alone. That was until he received a letter from a victor of District 2, Enobaria Soto. In the letter he was told of Pita's birth and how she had been named after Haymitch's tribute. He soon sent a letter to Pita's father and asked to know more of the child. Pita's father began to send photos of both children, and Haymitch changed. He stopped drinking altogether, and he immediately joined forces with Alex when he learned of the plan.

Haymitch came to my father and told him of the plan. I volunteered to go into the games to bring justice to those whose lives have been lost because of the Capitol. Kat had nothing to lose. Her father had died in a mining accident, and her mother was ill. She had no other relatives, so she decided to join us.

"It's late." Mrs. King says quietly. "We can continue this discussion at a later time. I know we still have to discuss the matter of getting in contact with 13, but the children need sleep to be in top shape tomorrow."

"I agree Clove," Haymitch says stepping away from Pita. "You will need your energy. I think I have the contacting 13 covered. I'll work out more details with Beetee's grandkid. Oh that reminds me, District 4 wants to join the alliance. I think we should let them."

"Are you sure?" Alex asks.

"Yes," Haymitch pulls Kat towards the elevator. "Finnick is still mentoring, and I trust him when he says his tributes won't betray us. After all, he must want his daughter to come out alive from the games."

"All right," Alex nods. "The more tributes we have the better."

"Good night all," Haymitch nods at everyone. "Good to see you again Cinna."

"Likewise Haymitch," Cinna replies from his seat next to Pita.

We all begin to exit, and I glance back at Pita. She is watching us leave, and when she sees me watching she smiles and waves. I wave back and run into Kat.

"Watch it Ethan!" She mumbles.

I ignore her and look back at Pita. She's giggling quietly. I notice Alex standing behind her; his father is talking to him, but he is watching me. He gives me a death glare, and I finally look away as I step onto the elevator.

"You like her don't you?" Kat says as we finally reach our floor.

"What are you talking about?" I ask innocently.

"You like that psycho from 2," Kat scowls.

"Don't call her a psycho," I growl. "You don't know her."

"Neither do you!" She spits back.

"Stop!" Haymitch groans and grabs his head. "When did you two become brats?"

"They have always been brats." My father says and pulls me aside as Haymitch pushes Kat to her room. "You two need to stop arguing." Dad sighs. "Can I count on you to not provoke Katniss?"

"Me?" I snort. "She's provoking me."

"How so?" My father raises his eyebrows.

"She's talking crap about a person she doesn't even know," I shrug and look at the floor.

"I see," my father looks at his watch and begins to step away. "Try not to fall in love, son. Not here at least. I will see you soon."

He leaves me to ponder what he means. Am I falling in love with Pita? Nah. She's just fragile, and she needs someone to protect her. That's why she has a brother, says a little voice in my head. I sigh and head off to bed. I hope Kat and my father are wrong, and I am not falling in love. I can't afford it.

_Pita_

I giggle as I watch Ethan run into Katniss. He's a good kid, I think. I definitely like him better than Katniss. Well, I don't dislike her really; she's just a stubborn spirit that wants to protect those she loves from me. And with good reason. _She could snap! _Her words ring in my head. I _could _snap. I could snap just like I had done a year ago. There was no telling what seeing my brother or some innocent tribute in danger could do to me. I was clearly unstable. I bit my lip as the elevator closes.

"You have an admirer," Cinna startles me. He stands next to me and watches me watch the elevator doors.

"What?" I snort. "No way."

I move away from him and sit next to my mom in the couch again. She finally takes off my crown and undoes my hair.

"He's right," my mom agrees with Cinna. "That boy seems enthralled by you."

"He could not take his eyes off of you darling," Cinna gives me a playful smile. "And with good reason. You're a looker."

"Stop it," I giggle while inside I panic. I cannot let anyone fall in love with me. I am a monster. Who could love a monster?

"Stay away from him," Alex says abruptly leaving my dad talking to himself. "You hear me?"

"Alex," Mother chastises him. "Why the sudden opposition?"

"No one can get distracted," my dad replies instead of Alex. "You and I know how distractions can potentially kill you." He says directly to my mom.

Mom narrows her eyes at Dad, and she stands up holding on to her cane with force that it breaks. She stumbles, and Dad reaches out to catch her. Instead my mom pushes him away and glares at him.

"I never realized I was a distraction," she says with anger. "Forgive me for almost killing you."

"Off to bed everyone," Cinna says awkwardly. "Come on darling." He grabs my elbow gently and begins to lead me away.

I pull my arm back and turn to my parents. "Don't fight, please. We can't get angry at each other now. We have to be united."

"Pita is right," Alex joins me.

"I didn't mean it like that," my dad sighs. "I'm sorry Clove."

Mom's harsh glare turns loving, compassionate and forgiving. "It's all right love," she hugs my dad. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that."

"It has been a long day," Cinna kisses my forehead. "We all need rest. Good night Kings."

Later in my bed, I toss and turn incapable of sleeping. Katniss's words still echo in my head. _She could snap! _I don't want to, but it is a possibility. I close my eyes, and I suddenly see a pair of hazel eyes looking at me with trust, faith, and… love. I open my eyes abruptly and shake my head. No. He can't love me. I can never hope that anyone, even less Ethan, could ever love me. I don't even think I trust men anymore, except for Alex, Dad, and now Cinna. I know my heart hasn't healed from the betrayal of Stephen.

I thought I had loved Stephen, but it had all been a crush. However at the time I thought I loved him, and he had made me believe he loved me too, even if it was for a brief moment. His attempt at robbing my innocence robbed me of my self-confidence, and my belief in love. I had been left with the confidence that I could kill someone easily, but I didn't have the confidence that I was or could ever be good. Love existed in my life, true. But it was the love I had for my family, and not the love I could feel for a man in the future. Therapy had not worked. Of course I skipped every session, but my therapist only made me feel guiltier.

A knock at my door snaps me out my thoughts. My heart beats fast wondering who could be sneaking to my room at this hour. My mind flashes back briefly to Stephen. I grab the lamp next to my bed and grip it tightly in my hand ready to smash anyone's skull.

"Pita?" Alex's voice floods me with such relief I feel dizzy. "Are you awake?"

"No," I laugh quietly and shakily.

My fingers let go of the lamp, and I stretch them. They feel stiff; I didn't know I was holding the lamp so tightly. I overreacted. Who could hurt me here? I should have known it was Mom, Dad, or Alex. I could have killed either of them. Remembering the incident of a year ago twice in a day was messing with my head.

"Ok then," Alex sits on the bed and laughs quietly. "I guess I'll just tickle you awake."

I feel him move his fingers towards me, and I panic. "No!" I say a little too forcefully. "I mean, I'm awake. Please don't tickle me."

"Ok," Alex says triumphantly and lets himself fallback on the bed.

I fall back on my pillow too and stare at the ceiling. Why am I suddenly afraid of touch? I have no reason to fear. Alex had held me while I wept for several nights after the incident. He's my brother. I know he would, nor Mom or Dad, never hurt me. I know their touch.

"I couldn't sleep," Alex says interrupting my thoughts.

I turn to face him, and I find him already watching me. "Why?"

"I didn't finish telling you what I started earlier." He turns to his side and moves a strand of my hair away. "As your big brother, it is my duty to protect you..."

"Alex," I roll my eyes. "You have been protecting me. Always. Besides, I told you I am capable of taking care of myself in the arena."

"I don't mean the arena," he frowns and pauses. "I failed to protect you a year ago. No, let me finish. I barely made it in time to stop him, and even then, you were the one to rescue me. I… I doomed you. Pita," His voice cracks, and he pulls me close. I lay my head under his neck. "I failed to protect you and your heart. But that won't happen again. I will do everything to keep Ethan away from you. He will not harm you, but I need you to help me. Stay away from Ethan. Promise me."

I gulp and realize that I had been selfish all along. I had been wallowing and not once did I ask Alex how he was faring. Not once did I even think that Alex may be blaming himself for my actions. I was truly a monster in every sense of the word.

"Don't worry," I hug Alex. "I have sworn off of boys. I'll be a loner like Grandma."

Alex chuckles. "Not that extreme." He stops. "You deserve to find a good man, but he won't be here Pita. Ethan..."

"Don't worry," I repeat over and over until I hear Alex snore. "Who could ever love a monster like me?"

_President Snow_

President Snow rises early every morning to tend to his rose garden. If nothing else, he is most proud of this than any of his accomplishments. Well, that was an exaggeration. Coriolanus Snow has many things to be proud of: his conquest over Panem, his success at obliterating (or so the public thought) District 13 and recently bringing justice to the King family. Making that child believe he could save his family was the sweetest of his recent accomplishments. He had managed to bring both siblings into the games, and soon, he would inflict pain upon Cato and Clove for making him look like a fool. Yes, Coriolanus Snow has many accomplishments, and he loves to savor them.

The clear show of disobedience and rebellion that Alexander King gave the night before was nothing but a dent in Snow's sweet state of revenge. Today, he would make sure the youngest of the Kings receives her own taste of punishment. And he knew just what would hurt her.

Coriolanus picks a specially exquisite rose from all the others in his garden. He brings the rose to his nose and inhales deeply.

"A rose as red as blood," he smiles contentedly caressing the flower and thinking of the pain he is sure to cause today. "As the blood you have spilled."

_Alex_

"Try to learn new things," my father gives advice, the same advice he gave us as we ate breakfast, as we make our way to the elevators. "They may come in handy."

"Do show off a bit," Mom says. "Let's try to keep things as normal as possible ok? Last night was enough display of rebellion for a while."

"And try not to make the Careers your enemies right out the back," Pita recites knowing what Dad will say next.

"Yes," Dad chuckles. "Look after your sister."

I nod and step onto the elevator. Pita follows me after hugging both Mom and Dad. They wave as the doors close, and we are lowered into the training center. A crowd is gathered up in the balcony, and I wonder why. I stretch my neck trying to figure out what is so interesting. I turn to the nearest tribute.

"What's going on?" I ask as I quickly take note that she is the tribute from 4.

"We have a special guest," she snorts quietly. "And everyone is trying to kiss up to him."

I gulp. I have a hunch as to who this guest is, but I need to hear and see it for myself. "Who?"

"Oh here they are!" His voice is unmistakable. The voice belongs to the man that threatens to destroy and kill everyone I hold dear and close to my heart. He is President Snow. "Our missing tributes. We can begin now." He gives me a cheerful smile. I wonder who he killed or will kill today.

The training master comes running from the balcony down to us. He is a sturdy man, as should any man with this profession be, with a bald head. He grins at us and begins.

"As you can see," he signals at the balcony. "We have a special guest: President Snow. He has taken the time from his busy schedule to come see this year's tributes. Let's give him a warm welcome before we begin."

Everyone claps, but I can tell their enthusiasm is fake, except maybe from District 1. Whether Snow feels it or not, he doesn't show it. He nods his head and keeps on smiling. He waves at a couple of tributes.

"If you don't mind training master," he says with a booming voice that does not seem to belong to this decrepit man. "I'd like to take a moment to express how proud I am that most of you have volunteered this year." He smiles, and I take a deep breath. This bastard is rubbing salt and lemon on the wound he has inflicted upon me and my family. "Although most of you want to bring glory to your district, only one of you will prevail. To that I say: may the odds be ever in your favor."

More fake and unenthusiastic claps fill the room. Snow takes a sit and grabs a glass of wine. I glare at him for a while until Pita nudges me in the ribs. I look down at her, and she shakes her head. Right, don't provoke him more.

Later we are all showing up our abilities or learning new ones. I watch as one of the training mentors shows us how to camouflage. I lift my head up and look out for Pita as I have been doing regularly. However, I no longer see her by bow and arrows, showing off her deadly aim. I move away from the table and look around. I panic when I don't find her in any of the stations. My eyes meet Ethan's, and I get the feeling that he too is looking for her because I see panic in those hazel eyes of his.

"She's over there," the girl from 4 points to the left of the balcony.

My heart races when I see Pita behind a glass window as Snow talks to her. I make my way to the balcony, but I stop for a sword. I will kill him if he so much as touches a single hair off of my sister. Katniss stands in front of me and grabs the sword from me.

"Don't you fucking dare," she hisses. "Don't mess up the plans idiot! He can't do anything to her."

"You don't know that." I seek out Ethan, and I find him grab a bow and point an arrow at Snow. I see him ready to let go of the arrow, but then Pita begins to walk out of the room followed by Snow. Ethan lowers the bow; I look around to see if anyone noticed. No. Only those in my alliance saw what happened, and they hadn't been too far from me. I nod and wipe the sweat off of my forehead. That was close. I approach Pita as soon as she sets foot on the training floor.

"What did he say?" I ask her urgently. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she says slowly as she looks down at her hands. I look down and see she's twirling a red rose in her hands. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," I grab her shoulders. "Pita?"

"I said I'm fine!" She shouts and stops away to the rope course.

I am ready to follow her when Ethan whispers. "Give her some space."

I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. "Don't tell me how to deal with my sister." I stomp away to the hand to hand combat station. I need to let out this stress.

_President Snow_

Coriolanus smiles satisfied as the girl shouts at her brother and walks away. He knows he has changed something in her. The conversation with the young member of the Kings has gone delightfully well. He replays the conversation in his head.

_She had been showing off her aim with the arrows when he told the training master he wanted a word with the prodigy child. She had been brought to him immediately. _

_ "Follow me dearie," Pita wondered if that was a Capitol common affectionate word. Either way, she felt no affection from President Snow. His eyes followed her every move, and his smile never wavered. "I see you are quite skilled with the arrows. Your mother could not have trained you on that could she? I remember she is better with knives and hand to hand combat. Your father, he is most skilled with swords and spears. Where did you learn to use the bow?"_

_ "The training center at my district sir," she replied timidly, and… fearfully? Was that fear he detected? _

_ "Well, I am impressed." He pulled out the rose he had picked earlier and handed it to her. "A lovely rose for a lovelier one." _

_ The girl took the flower gently in her small and skinny hands. How can a small child as this hold so much power? Coriolanus wondered. _

_ "Th-thank you sir." She gave him a small smile. _

_ "Do not mention it dearie," he paced in front of her. "Tell me what other weapons are you well acquainted with?"_

_ "Knives, daggers, bow, and sword." She said after hesitating for a while._

_ "Oh yes, the sword." He smiles. This was his moment. "I hear you are magnificently adept at using a sword. Is that true?"_

_ "Y-yes sir," she stuttered as her face lost the glow and slight tan she had inherited from her mother. "But not as good as other tributes."_

_ "You are too modest," he chuckled reveling in the fear and uneasiness of the child. "I hear a boy named Stephen is living proof of how skilled you are. Well, he is rather the undead proof." He laughed as he saw the reaction of the young girl. _

_ President Snow looked out the window and saw Alexander approach the balcony with a sword in hand. Foolish child! Did he think he would make it past the guards? Did he think he could end his life? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another boy grab a bow and point the arrow at him. He chuckled. The child, even though she was young, already had an admirer. Knowledge is power, Coriolanus thought. _

_ "You seem to have a boy crazy for you," he said to Pita. "He must be crazy to think he can penetrate this glass with an arrow."_

_ Pita turned her head briefly to see the boy pointing the arrow. She quickly looked away not before recognition flashed across her green eyes. So they did know each other, but how? President Snow decided to think later. He had to strike now before someone made a foolish move, and he was forced to execute one of the tributes. Where was the excitement in that?_

_ "Well, to love a monster," Snow said stepping aside so the girl could get out. "Is impossible. Would you not agree Pita? Thank you for your time dearie." _

Yes, the conversation had gone more than well. President Snow has learned something new, and he loved learning new things. There is something is going on among the tributes just as he suspected since not many volunteered especially from the furthest districts. He grew tired of watching the children hack at imaginary enemies. There was no blood or entertainment in this. He is just turning around to leave when he sees the boy with the bow lean close to Alexander and whisper something.

Snow narrows his eyes; he sniffs the air. There is betrayal and rebellion brewing in the 90th Hunger Games. He turns around and leaves off to ponder his next course of action. Rebellion must be eliminated before it becomes a bigger problem.

**How was this chapter? Anyone got any suggestions for the arena? PM or review me any! Until next chapter! **


	5. Alliances

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but I do own a pretty green cup that my Big Sis gave me! :)**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Special thanks to 1456pickles! Your suggestions are truly amazing! ;) On to chapter 5…**

Chapter 5: Alliances

_Clove_

The elevator doors open just as I sit on the couch by the window. Footsteps sound in the hall, and I lean over to see who it is. Gale Hawthorne makes his way towards me. As soon as he enters the room, he takes off his helmet and nods. I nod back and wait for him to say something. He doesn't.

"May I help you?" I frown.

"I'm looking for your husband." Gale replies shifting from one foot to another clearly nervous. I frown once again.

"I'm afraid he's with Haymitch on the fourth floor." I say grudgingly. I had taken a pill for my leg, which was hurting more and more as the days passed, and the pill had made me sleepy. Cato had not woken me up to go meet with the grandson of an old victor named Beetee, and the mentor of District 4, Finnick Odair.

"I see," he lowers his gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask when Gale just stands there looking at the floor.

"I wanted to speak to you," he says and sits across from me. I nod and urge him on to speak. "Your daughter…"

Fear and dread clutches my heart. My vision blurs at the thought of my dear Pita harmed. "Pita? What's wrong with Pita?" I say urgently and grab a hold of Gale's hands.

"She's fine," his eyes widen when he sees I have misinterpreted his words. "I just wanted to say that she's beautiful."

I gasp and let go of his hands when I realize I haven't done so. I frown and eye him suspiciously. Why would he come here to tell me my daughter was beautiful?

"Thank you," I say cautiously. "But I have a feeling that you're not only here to tell me this. What's on your mind Gale?"

He pauses. "Your daughter seems to have captivated the attention of my _only _son." His eyes harden. "I do not want them together."

I am taken aback by his words. He makes my daughter sound like the legend of the terrible sirens that captivated sailors and led them to their doom. As if my sweet Pita could ever do such a thing! I stand up, and a sharp pain runs up my leg. I stumble back on the couch as Gale leans over me.

"Are you all right?" He says not knowing what to do. "Should I call a doctor?"

"No," I respond through my teeth as the pain subsides. "It's just my leg."

I breathe through my nose trying to calm myself after the sharp pain. It was as if someone was breaking it all over again, and the bones were piercing my skin. It was an odd and new feeling.

"The leg Thresh broke years ago," Gale whispers. "I remember his name because he tried to save Katniss."

My eyes widen as I finally understand Gale's reasons for not wanting my daughter and his son together.

"She looks like me," I whisper. "But she also resembles Peeta with her personality so much like him. She reminds you of the two people that took Katniss! She reminds you of people you hate."

He looks away, and I know have guessed right. Gale has never gotten over Katniss. He could not let go of her. I feel anger course through me. Had I not blamed myself enough for Katniss's death? Was I not paying the mistake of living happily while she and my Peeta could never have a shot at life? And now he dared bring my daughter into my mistakes!

"Let me tell you Gale," I stand up and this time the anger is stronger than the pain. "Don't drag my daughter into this… this hatred you have of me. You don't even know her! She has the kindest and biggest heart! Your prejudice and hatred is against me! I was the one who killed Katniss, not her. And Peeta did nothing wrong but to love the wrong girl. She was never his, and I knew it. I didn't know if there was someone else, but now I do. Katniss was in love with you. Can't you take that knowledge and move on? You have a wife and a son. It's time to let her go." I take a deep breath. I had not realized I had spoken without breathing in between. I could feel an asthma attack coming on. No. I had to calm down. "Now, about your son and my daughter, they are only children. Besides, there are far more important things at stake right now wouldn't you agree?"

He didn't speak for a while. He simply stared at the floor, and I didn't realize he was crying until a sob escaped his lips. I groan internally. I sit once again in front of him; I extend my hands out as if to touch him. To give him a comforting touch, but I am not sure if he's even disgusted by my touch. I shake my head and grab his hands. I had touched him earlier, and he hadn't flinched.

"I'm sorry," I say after a while. "I'm sorry for killing her." I pause not sure if I can share the feelings I had only shared with Cato. "I have blamed myself all these years for her death and Peeta's. I will never be able to receive their forgiveness, and maybe I don't deserve it. But I have been able to console myself thinking that had I not killed her, she would have suffered more. She was only a piece of entertainment for the Capitol, and I could not tolerate that."

I am far away back to the arena and that last night. I could almost hear Katniss's screams of pain and begging for mercy. I could almost hear the mutts growling and the ripping of flesh.

"Haymitch said the same thing," Gale brings me back to the present. "He said you had acted as an angel of mercy."

I smile sadly. "Your district is too kind."

"Only Haymitch," he chuckles dryly, but I can see he's less troubled. "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask surprised. "For laying it on you so bluntly?"

"For saving her," he says as he gets up. "And for saving Peeta too. You're right. He did nothing wrong but love the same girl I did." He puts his helmet back on and begins to walk away, but he stops and turns around. "I still don't think our children should…"

"Agreed," I sigh. "At least not here."

He nods and leaves me to rub my leg and ponder what just happened. I was being unfair by trying to keep Pita from Ethan if they ever developed feelings for each other (even though they barely knew each other.) Still, I did not want Pita to be distracted. Both Alex and Pita had to look after each other and make sure they return to me and Cato.

Love. Love had saved Cato and me, but it had also doomed Peeta. The elevator doors open again, and I hear the voices of Cinna and Honey. I smile at the irony of having Cinna, if not a friend, as an ally. Years ago, I had hated him for making Katniss and Peeta shine more than me. However, now I felt thankful that he had made them unforgettable. After my children's entrance, everyone in the crowd remembered Peeta. They remembered the 'star-crossed lovers.'

I also found it ironic that Cinna seemed to have taken a liking to my daughter, and my daughter to him. Their voices drew near, and I stopped rubbing my leg. I didn't want anyone to know the bad state of my leg in case it reaches the ears of my husband and or children.

"I'm telling you," Cinna sighed. "Pink is not the color of rebellion."

"I'll have to agree." I join the conversation. "That's the color of kissing up."

Cinna chuckles. "Yes, yes it is. I remember you wore pink to your interview after the games."

"Yes," I grimace. "I wasn't a pink person and still am not, but my mother and the stylists thought I'd look less menacing."

"Agreed," Cinna sits where Gale had been. "If this backfires, we know what to wear."

"What?" Honey asks sitting next to him.

"Pink," Cinna and I say in unison and laugh.

Yes, this is odd and ironic. The alliance Alex has started is bringing us closer to those we once considered our enemies. Alex has made us see that we are not so different because we have a common enemy and vision. My son is making us see that united we are stronger. I remember Cato saying Alex would bring down the Capitol. I guess he was right, as always.

_Cato_

"You think this will work?" Haymitch asks once again.

I can tell Bart is getting annoyed at having the same question asked over and over again. I chuckle quietly though I still want to hear Bart go over his idea once again. I share the same worry as Haymitch; he doesn't want anything to go wrong and put our children in more danger than they will be once they step into the arena.

"Yes," Bart replies with patience I did not think he possessed by the look of annoyance in his face. "It will work. The question is whether anyone in 13 is even alive to confirm it."

"Of course they are," Finnick says from the couch he has been sitting in the whole meeting.

I know Haymitch said he trusted him, but his playful manner made me doubtful. Still as Alex said, the more districts we have on our side the better.

"How are you so sure," Bart turns to Finnick.

Bart is a tall and lanky man of about my age. He has no children, but he is driven to help us by the memory of his grandfather and all the stories of blood he heard about and later lived in the flesh when he was reaped at the age of eighteen. Bart is driven by the desire to prevent more children from seeing and suffering what he did. So he was slightly doubtful of our plan afraid that we would fail and bring upon ourselves death and more pain for the future generations. Well, he wasn't alone.

"I know things," Finnick winks but says no more.

That's another thing that makes me doubt him. He always says he knows things, but he never elaborates. Makes me wonder if he really knows things, and what kind of things they are. Does he know things that could bring the Capitol down? If so, why would he keep them to himself? I make a mental note to rough him when the time comes and strip him off of all that he knows, if he even knows something.

"Anyway," Haymitch says between coughs. "Let's test it out."

"It's not ready yet," Bart sighs. "I told you like fifty times. I need more of this metal. Unfortunately, I do not have anymore. Besides I thought you wanted me to make a smaller version of it so Alex could carry it in the arena."

"Fine," Haymitch throws his hands up in the air. "What kind of metal? Couldn't you ask for more from your district?"

"No," Bart sighs. He likes to sigh. "The Peacekeepers will get suspicious of us bringing too much of this metal. We barely got away with bringing enough and just a tad bit more to make the crowns and this."

"Wait," I frown. "The crowns? The material to make this device is the same in the crowns of Pita and Alex?"

"Yes," Haymitch and Bart say at the same time.

"Well, Pita still has her crown." I say excitedly. "Could you use that?"

"Yes," Bart replies with the same enthusiasm as me. "Anything will be useful. Does Alex still have his?"

"I think Honey took it back," I say dismissively. "She wanted to keep it as a token, but we can get it back."

"All right," Finnick claps. "One problem down, a million minus one to go!"

"Could you be more optimistic?" I say exasperated. "At least for your daughter's sake."

"Trust me Career comrade," he smiles. "This is my positive side. By the way, when will I meet this Alex and Pita? Formally I mean. I saw their entrance. Wow, they looked like gods…" Finnick goes on to ramble about Pita and Alex. I sigh and wonder if he's drunk and how his family keeps up with him. How will I keep up with him through this alliance? But he's not that bad. Neither is Haymitch, Bart or even Gale. This alliance has given us the chance to get to know each other better. I find that we are not so different since we have the same vision. If we fail, at least the districts will know what we tried. At least they will have more courage to fight the Capitol. Hopefully we will be an example to follow.

_Ethan_

I look around for Pita. I had not seen her since she yelled at her brother and walked away. I want to ask her if she's all right. I know I told Alex to give her some space, but it was easier said than done. I catch a glimpse of Alex fighting ferociously with the training master on hand to hand combat. I assume he's pissed off about the whole Pita and Snow talking. I make a mental note not to piss Alex off. He is lethal for what I see, and he should be if he's to be our leader. I also catch a girl with black short hair watching him attentively. The number on her suit tells me she's from district 4.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch movement from the rope course. It's a blonde mane moving adeptly up the rope course. I move closer knowing it is Pita. The Careers from District 1 beat me to her. I hide behind a couple of dummies as they approach her and introduce themselves.

"I'm Crystal," the girl with red hair shouts at Pita. "And this is Jayme." She points to the young boy next to her.

Jayme nods as Pita climbs down from the rope course. "What's yours?"

"Pita," she extends her hand out and shakes theirs. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah," Crystal nods impatiently. "Let's get down to business. Your brother hasn't talked to us about an alliance. I assume he doesn't want to join. How about you? Are you in?"

"Who is in the alliance?" Pita asks with interest and curiosity.

"So far just us," Crystal sighs worriedly. "It's strange. District 4 denied our proposal. I don't want to team up with other tributes."

"They look weak," Jayme grimaces.

Crystal nudges Jayme. "Don't underestimate them. How about it Pita?" She extends her hand out. "Let's team up for the arena."

My breath catches in my throat. No. Pita can't join them. If she joins them, everything will be messed up. And if I had to admit it to myself, I want her close to me. I don't want her to go anywhere with the Careers. I make an irrational and probably stupid move. I step forward and stand next to Pita just as I see her hand twitch and move to take Crystal's hand to accept her alliance.

"Hey," I go for the rope as if I'm about to climb it. "What's up?"

"None of your business," Crystal glares and drops her hand moving away from us. "Let us know soon." She says to Pita as she leaves with Jayme following close behind her.

I climb about two feet when Pita tugs my pants and pulls me down. I fall down on my ass, and I look up at Pita shocked. I didn't know she had so much strength in that tiny body of hers. I frown as she looks down at me with anger clearly written in her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Why did you do that?" She whispers angrily.

"I thought you needed help," I shrug and stand up.

"I don't need your help," Pita hisses. "I had this under control. I could have brought them over to our alliance!"

"They are not going to join us," I sigh. "They were trying to recruit you to kill."

Her eyes widen in shock. "That's why you messed this up," she shoves me. "Because you think I'm going to kill someone! You think the same thing as Katniss! You think I'm going to snap!"

"No!" I whisper and grab her wrists pulling her between the dummies. "I don't think that at all! I just don't want you in danger."

Pita stops struggling and looks up at me. A single tear falls down her left eye and rolls down her cheek. With my thumb, I wipe the tear away just as it touches her upper lip. Her lips part slightly with a gasp because I'm touching her. I look into her eyes as I run my thumb over her lips. She closes her eyes, and I lean forward. She shoves me before our lips meet, and I stumble backward making the dummies fall. Tributes and training mentors turn to us. Pita steps back afraid that we've been caught doing something.

I stand up and laugh. "I fell," I approach Pita. "You all right? I think I almost fell on you. Sorry."

Everyone return to whatever they have been doing not giving us a second glance except for Alex and Kat. Alex approaches us when suddenly the bell sounds. Time for lunch, I guess. I turn to Pita one last time.

"Don't join them," I whisper and walk away joining Kat on the way to the food cart.

Kat grabs my shoulder as I glance back to see Pita arguing quietly with Alex. She shoves him and walks towards us. Pita passes me without a glance in my direction. Alex stands behind me in line and leans forward as if trying to see if the line is moving.

"Leave my sister alone," he whispers so low I wonder if I even heard him.

"Just looking out for her," I respond without turning back.

"That's why she has me," Alex growls.

I shrug. "Fine," I grab an apple from one of the carts. "Just let me tell you you're not doing a good job. The Careers approached her."

"What?" Alex stands in front of the cart that has the sandwiches. I stand next to him trying to look interested in the food when I'm not even hungry. My stomach is doing some strange flips just thinking of Pita and her lips.

"They asked her to join," I reply when I realize he asked me a question. "I stepped in just in time. She got angry and shoved me against the dummies." I lied.

"Thanks then," Alex grabs a sandwich and turns around. He drops his food on the floor.

I turn around with a frown, and I see what made Alex drop his food. Pita is shaking hands with Crystal and sitting down with them. Damn it. Why did she have to go and join them? Why did she have to join their alliance?

"What did I tell you," Kat whispers in my ear. "I told you she was a Career. She's one of them."

"Shut up Katniss," Alex growls and makes his way to Pita.

"Crap," I moan. Our alliance is at risk.

_Alex_

I controlled my anger when I saw Ethan close to Pita. I wanted nothing but to beat him to a pulp. I controlled myself because I knew Pita wouldn't get close to him. Not like that anyway. But watching Pita shake hands with the Career Tributes of District 1, my blood began to boil. My sister was endangering our alliance. She was risking her life. I approach them just as Pita sits down next to the tribute girl.

"Hey," I greet them with as much politeness as I can handle.

"Hey there," the girl bats her eyelashes at me. "Come to join us?"

"For lunch?" I give a tight smile. "Sure. Move over Pita."

She scoots over, and I sit next to her. I keep trying to make eye contact with Pita, but she avoids my gaze. She knows I am beyond pissed off. She knows once we get back to our floor, I will choke her. Ok maybe not, but I will reprimand her, and so will our parents. I sigh quietly. Something has changed in Pita. She and I never really argued, but since she talked to Snow, she is determined to push me away and not talk. She seems determined to make this harder than it needs to be.

"So I'm Crystal," the girl says leaning forward to see me. She's about eighteen with flaming red hair. "And this is Jayme." She points to the young boy in front of me.

"Hey," I nod. "I'm Alex. Pita's brother."

"Yes, we know," Jayme replies biting into his sandwich. "Are you joining our alliance? Your sister said she-"

"I'm going to get food." Pita announces and stands up.

"Oh look at that," I chuckle. "I didn't bring anything either. I'll be back."

I follow Pita to the salad cart. "Why are you following me?" Pita snaps after a while of me chasing her around the cart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hiss trying to control my voice. "You're fucking everything up!"

"Am I?" She turns around. Her face is red. "Because I thought I'd join them and make sure they don't kill anybody. Is that still fucking everything up?"

I pause. I didn't think she would actually join the Careers to impale them. I shake my head. Of course she would do that! What else would she do with the Careers? Katniss was getting in my head.

"Pita," I begin not knowing exactly what to say. "It's dangerous."

"No it's not," she looks away from me. "I'm not a freaking baby. I can take care of myself." Pita pauses halfway picking a bowl of carrots. "Or you think I'm going to snap? Yeah, you probably do."

"Pita no…" I grab her hand as she begins to walk towards the Career table.

"Let me do my own thing Alex," she pulls her hand away. "I know what I need to do. Don't come to the table. I'll tell them you won't join us. You have to lead the other tributes."

Without another word, Pita walks away from me and joins the enemy alliance. I want to run after her and drag her to another table. I want to force her to break the alliance she has with District 1. I take a step forward when someone taps me on the shoulder. The girl from District 4 shakes her head. I have a feeling she heard everything. She points to a table with whom I assume is her companion.

"Come join us," she says quietly and grabs my arm.

As she leads me away, I glance back at Pita. She's smiling at her new companions. I am the one messing everything up. I had failed once again to protect Pita this time from herself. She laughs at something Jayme said. Pita seems to be enjoying being with her new allies. I sit down on the table feeling numb. How am I going to fix this?

**Oh-uh. How many think Pita is screwing up? Does she have a plan in mind? What is going on? Review or PM me! This chapter was kinda boring. You know what; I'm going to just move on to the interviews and then games. Yes. Until next chapter! **


	6. The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

**I think I will get to the interviews on this chapter and next one will be the games. Stay tuned! **

Chapter 6: The Calm before the Storm

_Alex_

The girl from District 4 demands my attention. I stare at Pita until this girl snaps her fingers in front of me. I drag my eyes away from my sister. The girl is frowning at me, and I frown back. This girl has short black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Sophia Odair," the girl says once she makes sure she has my attention. "And this is Ian Howard."

I nod at Ian, but he seems busy stabbing his salad to death. He's a huge and muscular boy with dark skin and brown hair. I introduce myself back even though I know they know me by the look on Sophia's face. I return to stare at Pita, who is now animatedly talking to Jayme. Sophia nudges me in the ribs, and I turn sharply at her. She shakes her head and chuckles quietly.

"Don't worry too much," she nods toward Pita.

"Why shouldn't I?" I snap sharply, but Sophia seems unfazed. However, Ian glances at me and narrows his grey eyes at me.

"Because as her brother," Sophia says sparing a glance at Ian. "You should have more faith in her. Look," she points at Pita, who has the Careers laughing and embracing her as one of their own. I grimace. "She's playing them like her puppets. She has a plan, and while neither you nor I know what it is, it is good."

I think about Sophia's words. I should have more faith in Pita, but I don't want her to be faced with the decision of killing or not. I shake my head. Either with the Careers or me, Pita will have to at some point defend herself. I couldn't protect her from everything. However, as Sophia said, Pita would have a good plan that will benefit us in some way. She is good no matter what anyone said.

I sigh and turn to Sophia. "You don't even know her, and yet you seem to know her better than I do."

Sophia shrugs and nibbles on her toast. "I don't need to know her," she turns to me, and her blue eyes seem to pierce my soul. "I just need to know you, and I already do. She's your sister, so I think she is like you."

I frown. How does she know me? I just met her today. Yes, I know her father decided to join our alliance after her name was called at the reaping, but before then how could she know me? I am about to ask her when the bell rings announcing that we must return to our training. Sophia gets up and walks away after giving me a small nod. Ian trails after her as if he was her shadow. I stare after the small girl and wonder just how much she knows. I wonder if she is someone I need to be aware of. I make a mental note to find out everything and anything about Sophia Odair and her father.

After training Pita walks quickly to the elevator and keeps glancing behind herself. I don't know if she's hiding from me or Ethan. As she waits for the elevator to open, Ethan approaches her. I hurry up and catch up to them and place my hand on Pita's shoulder.

"Not here," I mumble looking straight ahead. "I think we have exposed too much." I say once we're in the elevator. "Remember," I tell Ethan as I step onto our floor. "We don't know each other."

He nods and looks sadly at Pita as the doors close. She walks away from me once Ethan is gone, and I follow after her.

"Hey," she walks faster. "Wait," I grab her hand. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Pita frowns. "Why?"

"You want me to?" I raise my left eyebrow; she shakes her head. "You have a plan, and I trust you. I think it's a good idea to have a spy with the Careers, and it has to be one of us. I'm sorry I snapped."

Pita doesn't say anything just nods. I frown wondering if I have hurt her deeper than I think. I open my mouth to ask what's wrong and ask her about President Snow, but I hear Mom's cane against the floor. I don't want to tell them about what has happened today, yet. Though I'm sure they will find out soon. I doubt Katniss will keep her mouth shut.

"Hi sweethearts," Mom greets us as soon as she sees us stand in the living room. Cinna nods at us.

"Hi Mom," I greet her back and sit down on the nearest couch.

"How was the training?" Mom pats Pita's head.

"It, huh," I hesitate.

"I joined an alliance with the Careers," Pita blurts out. "And President Snow talked to me."

My mom takes a sharp breath. She turns to Cinna and Honey. All three of them are shocked.

"How could you let her do this?" My mom turns to me angrily. "I told you to look after her! It is your job to protect her!"

"It's not his job!" Pita roars at Mom. "It's no one's damn job to protect me! I'm not a fucking porcelain doll that can't do anything! I am strong and ferocious. Stephen is dead proof of that."

Silence settles in the room. I don't think Pita has ever shouted at Mom or anyone. Well, except when she found out everyone was in my favor about volunteering. But Pita has always been gentle and sweet to everyone. Even when she's angry, she makes sure to treat you with kindness and insults you with compliments, and that makes it hard to piss her off or fight with her. Also, Pita didn't really curse. Something was changing inside my sister, and I didn't like it.

"Pita," I whisper as I approach her. "Calm down."

"Get away," she pushes me. "Stop protecting me. Stop making me feel like I'm weak. All of you." She stomps away and slams the door to her room.

My mom begins to sob, and Honey pulls her in to hug her.

"I'm going to try to talk to her," Cinna excuses himself and follows Pita.

I stand there completely shocked at the change in Pita. I know that being in the games is the reason she's like this. She's afraid, but she wants to fight. She wants to help. However, I know that's not the only reason she's like this. She would talk to me, but now she is avoiding me. I have a feeling Snow had something to do with this. Snow said something to change her. And like that I know. That bastard reminded Pita of Stephen. _Stephen is dead proof of that. _Pita would never say that.

"I'm sorry Mom," I whisper as I kneel in front of her. "I failed to protect her, but I think she's right. She's not weak. We need a spy with the Careers, and you know they don't really take allies from other districts."

"Someone from 4 could take her place," Mom says desperately.

I shake my head. "She needs to do this." I grab her hand. "She needs to be in control of her life. People keep telling her who she is, and what she will do."

And it is true. My parents, those in our alliance and I tell her she's not to do anything. Pita is to let us handle everything. Not a single one of us expected Pita to step up and join the Careers. And Snow must have told her she's going to end up killing because she killed Stephen. Pita is trying to prove Snow and everyone wrong. She's showing us we shouldn't underestimate her. While the sudden change of attitude of my sister unnerves and worries me, I have to let her do this.

"I will keep an eye on her," I reassure my mom. "I won't let anything happen to her."

I leave my mother with Honey, and I decide to take a shower. I have my best ideas and plans during long showers, and this time it is no different.

The next two days we keep on training and showing off our abilities. Pita keeps on joining the Careers for lunch. Both Crystal and Jayme seem to enjoy Pita's company, and she really has them eating out of the palm of her hand. However, I can tell she has relinquished the title of leader to Crystal, and I see she does it to make them believe everything is normal, even though it is not. My dad, once he learned what Pita had done, threw a fit and tried to get Pita to break the alliance with the Careers. However, Mom, Haymitch and I managed to calm him down. He hasn't talked to either of us or Pita since then.

From Haymitch, I learned that Sophia and Finnick had heard about me and the alliance. They weren't too sure they wanted to join, but when Sophia was picked as Tribute, Finnick and Annie, his wife, decided it was time. Previous to joining, Sophia took it upon herself to learn everything about me. Her father was favored around the Capitol, and he visited a lot. On one of his trips, Sophia joined him and managed to steal my file. I felt thrilled when I learned Sophia had taken an interest in me, but I immediately realized she had done so to learn about me and be sure to join my alliance. Still, I learned to appreciate Sophia and look forward to her company the following days. I liked making her smile, angry, and happy. All her facial expressions were endearing to me especially when she bit her lower lip in concentration as I taught her to throw knives.

On the third day, we are called one by one to have a private audience with the game makers and receive our scores. Jayme's name is called first as Pita and Crystal are talking; I approach them and sit next to my sister. Crystal turns to look at me and gives me a grin. I nod and pick at a scab on my elbow.

"So," Crystal leans forward. "Are you sure you don't want to join Alex?"

"No," I reply without even looking at her. "I work alone."

"Sibling rivalry huh?" Crystal chuckles. "Yeah my brother and I wanted to participate on the same year. He's fourteen, and he thought he could beat me. Jayme didn't let him volunteer though, but I think it would have interesting to see what my brother could do…"

"Would you really kill your brother when it came to it Crystal?" I snap.

"It's the games," Crystal frowns. "It's what you and Pita will do."

Her name is called before I smash her skull against the pavement. I take a deep breath and calm down. Can District 1 get any worse? I turn to Pita wondering why she didn't say anything or react to Crystal's words. I frown when I see her braiding her hair and not angry at all.

"Didn't it piss you off?" I ask her.

"What Crystal said?" Pita gives me a small smile. "No. I have gotten used to it; she says a lot of stupid stuff. Besides, we have to act normal." She shrugs and pats my shoulder.

"I wish I had your patience," I sigh, and she laughs.

"Alexander King," the training master calls my name.

I stand up and turn to Pita. "Remember to use as many weapons as you can," Pita says as I begin to walk away. She smiles encouragingly.

I nod and smile back. I look further behind and my eyes meet Sophia's. She gives me a smile and quickly looks away. I step onto the gym and head for the knives and swords.

_Pita_

I watch the door close after my brother steps onto the gym. My smile fades, and I feel nervous. There's no reason though. I know Alex has mastered almost every weapon there is. He'll be fine, but there's a knot in the pit of my stomach. In two days, we will all be thrown into the arena. We don't know what to expect. Not even the game maker in league with us wants to leak what the arena will be for fear this gets out completely. In two days, I will be split from Alex and be forced to follow the Careers if Alex doesn't convince them to join us. I will be on my own with two people I dislike, well, I don't completely dislike Jayme. He's not that bad; he doesn't seek glory but approval from his older brother and parents. While on the other hand, Crystal is the most obnoxious girl I had ever met. Crystal has been asking me all kinds of things about Alex, and she has sworn to kill Katniss first since Katniss likes to scream at Alex.

I sigh and tie my braid. I drop my hands and look at the clock on the wall. Alex must really be going all out using all the weapons in the gym. With too much time and nothing to do, I think back to the previous days. After President Snow humiliated me, I swore to show him off. At first I had been depressed, but when Crystal and Jayme approached me with the alliance, I saw my chance to show not only President Snow that he's not even close to knowing me, but also show my family that I am not a weakling regardless of who I piss off. I sigh. Like my dad. He blew up when he found out I had joined the Careers.

"Pita," Ethan sits next to me. "What is taking him so long?"

"Er," I look nervously around but there is no one but us tributes. "He, huh, is probably using all the weapons."

"All of them?" Ethan raises his eyebrows.

"Or at least most of them." I shrug nervously. "I don't think he knows how to use them all, but he has mastered at least 75% of the weapons in the training center."

Ethan whistles impressed. "I did well on making a mental note not to mess with him." He chuckles.

"Why would you mess with him?" I ask frowning.

"Well, not mess with him personally," his leg bounces nervously up and down. "But you." He meets my eyes, and the knot in my stomach disappears instead I feel butterflies.

I look away. "I, huh," I stutter, and he rubs my hand with his pinky. I pull my hand away as I feel a shock go up my arm. By the look on his face, he felt it too. Before I make a stupid mistake, the training master calls my name. I practically jump ten feet and walk hastily to the gym. I briefly glance back, and Ethan is standing there watching me go in. I look ahead and concentrate.

Mom said to use my best weapons: the sword and bow since I'm shaky on the knife throwing and daggers. I step up to the center of the gym and clear my throat to claim their attention though I already have it.

"I'm Pita King," I introduce myself though I know they know who I am. They know everything; however, when I say my name several of them whisper and murmur to each other.

I move to the bow and arrows trying to calm my shaky legs. I point the arrow at the dummy at least sixty feet away, and I'm about to let go when the Head Game Maker clears his throat demanding my attention.

"Did you say Pita King?" He asks as I lower the bow and turn to face them.

"Yes sir," I frown. "From District 2. Clove and Cato King are my parents, winners of the 74th…"

"Yes, yes," he interrupts me. "We know. I was just making sure. You may go."

"But sir," my frown deepens, and I panic wondering what I have done wrong or I haven't. "I have not shown you what I can do."

He laughs and several join him. "We know what you can do." My heart stops. "You may go now."

I leave the bow and arrows on the nearest table as I practically run out of the room. Will my past ever leave me alone?

I wipe the tears from my face as I near the elevator. I can't let my parents or Alex know what has happened. They will flip out and make me feel worst about myself though I know it is not their intention. I finally step onto the elevator and then my floor.

"How was it?" Alex says as soon as I stand in the living room.

I shrug. "Good I guess," I smile weakly. "Though they seemed tired and unimpressed. I guess you really tired them out." I laugh and divert the attention to him.

Everyone laughs, even my dad. I guess it really did go well. Alex begins to tell me all about his private audience with the game makers. He did use more than half of the weapons effectively. I laugh and agree on the appropriate times, but inside I want nothing more than to run to my room and cry my eyes out. Cinna rescues me by pulling me away with the excuse that we have to talk about my outfit for the interviews. Once in my room, Cinna places his sketchbook on the bed. I pick it up, but he stops me.

"First we have to talk about what is bothering you," Cinna runs a fingertip under my eye. "I can see you have been crying."

"It's nothing," I sigh. Why shouldn't I tell Cinna what happened today? I told him about what President Snow said. I have told Cinna everything. I trust him with my life after three days of knowing him.

"You cannot tell me it is nothing," Cinna grabs my hands. "You told me it was nothing when President Snow talked to you. You can trust me."

"I know," I smile. Cinna is like another big brother. Which reminds me, why don't I talk to Alex? He's my real brother. He and I used to tell each other everything. Well, Alex has more things to worry about, I say to myself. And he will surely go on a killing spree. Cinna is the brother that listens and holds you. Alex is the brother that will do _anything _for you, and that is not to say that Cinna wouldn't do anything for me because he would. I stop thinking and tell Cinna what happened. I have to tell someone.

Cinna sighs when I'm done. He's holding my hands tightly because he is angry. "Don't let this get to you." Cinna repeats his advice. "I know I've said this before," he says as if he read my mind. "But the only way to outlive your past is to not let it get to you. Once people realize your past doesn't rule you, they will forget too."

"I doubt it," I say sadly. "I doubt people, at least in this world where violence and the deaths you have caused give you status, will forget what I have done."

Cinna pauses. "That is what your brother is trying to change. He is trying to change the world we live in. For you. For all of us. He wants us all to move on from our past."

I smile at Cinna's words. He always knows what to say and make me feel better. I hug Cinna, and he pats my back gently. We pull away, and he kisses my forehead.

"Now," he grabs the sketchbook and opens it. "Let's see which one you like."

We go through the dresses he has designed himself. I like all of them, and I wish I could wear them all. We finally settle on one that will represent our latest district ally: District 4. We discuss some changes until it's time to go out and see the scores on the television. I sit between my dad and Cinna. It feels awkward sitting next to my dad, and I hate it. He used to sit me in his lap as he tried to braid my hair. Now it was like we were both strangers. Caesar Flickerman, the unchanging legend, comes on the television joined by Tamara Cool, Cladius Templesmith's replacement.

They begin by commenting briefly on our entrance. Tamara shows favoritism for our entrance and pretends to swoon when the cameras show Alex with his flaming crown. I snicker at Alex's blushed face.

"All right," Caesar rubs his hands together mischievously. "Let's get to the part everyone really wants to see: the scores!" Jayme's photo flashes across the screen. "Jayme Newt receives a score of… nine!

"Crystal Ford," Caesar continues. "Receives a score of ten! Congratulations District 1!" Alex's photo comes on the screen. Dead silence settles in the room. "Now one of the Kings, Alexander receives a score of…" Caesar glances down at his notecard. He looks up at the camera speechless for once. I grimace. Oh God, did Alex get a low score? No. Impossible. "Twelve." Caesar laughs. "Alexander King receives a score of twelve!"

"Wow," Tamara adds. "A handsome, strong, and dangerous man. What a catch. Ladies, get ready to catch this pretty, bad boy after he wins the games." She winks and my photo comes on.

Caesar laughs. "I wouldn't be so sure dear Tamara," he pauses. "The other King, Pita receives a score of twelve as well!" Caesar roars excitedly. "I cannot wait for the arena."

"The siblings prepared well," Tamara claps. "I wonder what they did."

"We may never know," Caesar moves on.

My mom mutes the television, and we all look at each other. We expected high scores, but not this high. No one has ever received a score of twelve. No one has been dangerous enough. Dangerous. This could be both good and bad.

"Wow," Alex is the first to speak. "How did-"

Everyone bursts out laughing, except for me. My mom kisses my dad, which they haven't done since they fought because of me. They hug Alex, Cinna, Honey, and even Celia. I remain in my seat and stare at nothing. Did they really give me a twelve because of what I did to Stephen?

"Pita?" Alex snaps his fingers in front of me. "Pita?"

"I think she's in shock," Celia comments. "I'll send an Avox girl with something for her. I have to get started on putting a list of sponsors together!" She runs to her room.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" Cinna asks me.

"Yeah," I whisper. "This is bad."

"How so?" Alex snorts. "We'll get sponsors. We will need them. Once they sign the contract they have to spend money on us regardless of what we do in the arena."

"The other tributes will fear us," I frown at him. "Don't you see?"

"That's good honey," my dad speaks to me for the first time. I get a little excited over that.

"Even the tributes in our alliance will fear us." I say at last, and they all gasp seeing my train of thought. "They will wonder if we are dangerous and whether they should just get rid of us. You think after this they'll still want to be in alliance with us?" I ask Alex.

No one says anything. I lean back and watch as Alex and my parents begin to discuss the next possible actions.

Cinna holds my hand as every mentor of our ally districts show up on our floor. Half of them shout and want out of the alliance while the other half just looks satisfied with the results. No other tribute joins them.

"Let's discuss this somewhere else," Haymitch suggests and leads everyone, except me, to a small studio. "How you doing sweetheart?" He pinches my cheek lightly as he passes by me. I nod and smile.

"Alex," I call out to him as he brings up the back. "Everything will be ok, right?"

He nods and shuts the door. I sigh and pull my knees up to my chest. I sit alone on the living room wondering why I am not bothered by the fact they are leaving me out of the conversation. I laugh quietly.

"I don't need to worry about more crap," I mumble to myself. "I wonder if the Careers will still want me in their alliance."

"They will if they know what's good," I turn around at the sound of voices. A girl with dark and short hair walks into the living room followed by a tall, dark skinned boy, Ethan, Katniss and the two tributes from District 11. She sits next to me. "I'm Sophia Odair," she introduces herself and nods to her companion. "That's Ian Howard, and you know Ethan and Katniss. Do you know Sam and Olive?"

I shake my head. "But now I do. They are in there." I point to the studio. "If you want to join the shouting and leave the alliance."

"We don't want to leave the alliance," Sophia smiles. "We are actually here to let our mentors know. Violet wanted to come, she's from District 3, but only Bart was able to sneak out."

I nod. "So you don't want to leave?" I ask uncertain I understood correctly. "You don't think we are dangerous? Most of you got scores between nine and eleven." I look at Ethan. I couldn't picture him being dangerous and receiving the eleven, but then I guess they didn't see me twelve material.

"No," Katniss responds. "Despite how much I dislike you and your brother, I don't want to leave the alliance. It's the only chance we have at getting out alive. I want to get old and wrinkly at home."

"I agree with Kat," Ethan sits in front of me. "Not about the not liking you or your brother, but I agree with the alliance being our only chance at getting out."

"Besides, dangerous is good." Sophia nods. "This ought to convince the others to join us, and show the Capitol and the Old Man what we are capable of. Or what you two are capable of. I only got a ten." She laughs.

"What did you do though?" Olive asks. "How did you get the twelve?"

"We are not supposed to talk about it," Ethan replies quickly. "It's against the rules."

"So is what we're doing," Sam replies coldly. "I think we deserve to know."

I sigh. "Alex can use almost every weapon out there," I pause. "I am adept with the bow and sword."

Sam and Olive exchange looks. "I bet you are," Katniss snorts. "Skilled with the sword, I mean."

"Katniss!" Ethan shouts, and he stands up. "If you can't say anything nice at all, then I suggest you shut the hell up!"

"You shut the hell up," Katniss replies crossing her arms. "And stop defending your girlfriend."

"Katniss," Ethan growls though he turns red in the face. Girlfriend?

"Why are you fighting?" Sophia asks calmly. "We ought to be united. Calm down both of you."

"I agree," Sam adds. "If we are to be partners, we have to stop bickering among ourselves."

The door to the studio opens before I can sort out the feelings inside me at hearing Katniss call me Ethan's girlfriend and watching him blush. I finally tear my eyes away from Ethan, who is still red in the face and avoiding looking at me. Bart comes out first and his eyes widen when he sees the other tributes. We all stand up and wait for whatever comes next.

_Alex_

The fight was hard. Luckily I wasn't alone. Half of the districts wanted to leave the alliance, but the other half, Districts 3, 4, 11, and 12, supported me. Both of my parents hovered over me ready to take on the mentors as I calmly explained them that Pita and I were not a danger to their tributes. Our priority was to bring every single tribute home. Pita was going to bring down the Careers, and I, along with the other tributes, were going to fight the Capitol at least until the rest of the population caught up, if they did.

In the end, we managed to convince them to stay in the alliance. As we step out of the studio, the tributes of the supporting Districts are outside with Pita. I smile and realize just how much we have done. We have at least managed to unite tributes from different districts. If our mission failed, at least we showed Panem that union among ourselves was possible and together we accomplish more than separated and hating each other.

"I'm not leaving the alliance," Sophia steps up. Her eyes meet mine and she blushes. She clears her throat and continues. "And you can't force me to leave." She looks directly at Finnick next to me.

"Why, dear Sophia," Finnick throws his arm around me. "Are you crushing on our leader?" He snickers.

"Dad," Sophia groans. "Be serious."

"I am," Finnick's smile is gone. "Why does everyone have a hard time believing this is the most serious I have been?" No one responds.

"Well I agree with Sophia," Ethan says next. "I'm not leaving the alliance."

"Me neither," Katniss says from across the room. "I have to look after that loser," she nods toward Alex.

"You too?" Finnick asks Katniss. "I feel threatened of my status as pretty boy."

"Finnick," Haymitch chastises him. "Our tributes are trying to make a statement. Don't worry, we are not breaking up the alliance."

I smile at everyone truly thankful for their support. Pita lets out a loud breath and some of us chuckle. After some socializing, Gale sends the other districts up to their floor. Bart leaves with District 11 followed by the others until 12 and 4 remain in our floor. Finnick throws his arm around Ian and leads him to the elevator. I grab Sophia's hand and pull her back. We are alone in the hallway except for Ian and Finnick, but they have their backs to us as they wait for the elevator.

"Huh," I laugh nervously. "I, huh," I clear my throat. "I just want to thank you for standing up for us. I appreciate you."

"You appreciate me?" Sophia raises her eyebrows and smiles.

"I meant, I appreciate it," I say quickly.

"So you don't appreciate me?" She frowns.

"I do!" I groan. "I do. I, huh," I stutter.

"Just kiss my daughter already!" Finnick shouts. "I want to go to bed. How about you Ian?"

Sophia glances at her father and grimaces. When she turns back to face me, I grab her face and tilt it up. I brush my lips lightly against hers in a brief kiss.

"Thanks," I whisper. "I appreciate you." I smile.

"Ok." Sophia gives me lopsided grin and runs to her father and Ian.

"Finally," Finnick says as he steps onto the elevator. "I have my eyes on you boy!" He shouts as the doors close.

"What a hypocrite," Pita says from behind me. I turn around.

"Who? Finnick?" I frown.

"No," she says as she crosses her arms. "You." She turns around and walks fast to her room leaving me dumbfounded wondering what I did.

Haymitch comes then with Gale, Katniss, Ethan, and my dad. Gale and Haymitch converse with my dad as they walk. Ethan and Katniss push the button for the elevator. Ethan looks around seeking Pita out, I assume. My eyes widen when I realize what Pita means. I told her she had to stay away from Ethan because she wasn't going to find a good person here. But she could. In fact she had.

"Ethan," I nod towards a corner. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Ethan turns to his companions. They are stepping onto the elevator. "I will catch you up there." He joins me in a corner away from all ears.

"Don't take long Alex," Dad warns me. "We don't want him getting caught down here."

I nod and turn to Ethan. "What's wrong?" Ethan frowns.

"Nothing," I pause unsure on how to say 'hey it's ok if you want to pursuit my sister.' "I just want to thank you for standing up for us and the alliance."

"No problem," Ethan smiles.

"And also thank you for agreeing to follow Pita once in the arena." I sigh. "You had no reason to accept, yet you did. Why?" I think I know why, but I need to hear it from him.

He shrugs not looking at me. "She needs someone to look after her, and you would but you have other things to do."

I nod. "Do you like her?" I blurt out.

"What?" Ethan's eyes widen. "Alex, she's younger. She's your sister…" He trails off.

"All facts," I chuckle inwardly. "But not the answer to my question. Ethan, it's ok if you do. I think you do. I see the way you look at her." I sigh and walk him towards the elevators. "I was wrong about you. I was afraid that Pita would get hurt, and I assumed you would hurt her. But you are giving up so much by looking after her. I can safely say that if something happens to me, at least I know Pita will have you. Thanks Ethan."

The elevator opens up, but Ethan doesn't step in. He stares at me surprised. "Are you giving me permission to like your sister?" Ethan asks seriously. There's no hint of sarcasm or joke. He really wants to know.

"Yes." I laugh. "Yes, I am. Good night Ethan." I turn away from him.

"I do," Ethan calls out after me. "I do like Pita, and I will not hurt her, ever."

"I hope not Ethan," I look back at him. "Because if you do, I will use all the weapons I know to hurt you." I smile and go off to my room.

I rest easy knowing that Pita will have someone to look after her. I rest easy knowing the alliance is intact, and we have everything ready. Tomorrow we have the interviews, and we will quickly go over our plan afterwards. I smile in the darkness as I think about Sophia and her soft lips. I fall asleep knowing that this is the calm before the storm, but it's ok because you can't have a rainbow without the rain.

**Everyone together now: AWH! How cute was this? Eep. Well, I thought I would get to the interviews on this chapter and next the games. I think the games will be chapter 8. Sorry I took a while. I have been sick with migraines and a cold. Anyway I'm feeling better! Stay tuned and review or PM me and make my day! (: **


	7. More Radiant than the Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins**

**This chapter is really cute I promise! This may be the last cuteness for a while… maybe. **

Chapter 7: More Radiant than the Sun

_Ethan_

I waltz happily into the twelfth floor after talking to Alex. He had practically given me permission to pursuit Pita. I could finally tell her how I felt without risking Alex ripping me apart. I realized I had fallen in love with Pita after watching her day after day at the training sessions. She handled the bow and sword with precision and strength, and I could see a different Pita. A sweet one regardless, but she looked strong and fearless when she swung at the dummies. Her green eyes shone when she smiled and laughed.

I already knew I was in trouble since the first time I laid eyes on her after the opening ceremony. Even though my father warned me about falling in love, I couldn't help myself. Everything about Pita lured me in. I wanted nothing more than to pull her in my arms and never let her go. I wanted no one to touch her or even look at her like Jayme sometimes did. I could see he was falling for her too.

"What are you so happy about?" Kat startles me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing," I shrug knowing that despite Kat being my best friend, she wouldn't approve of my feelings for Pita. And neither will my father. My parents and Delly seemed to be under the impression that Kat and I would end up marrying each other. But Kat is just my close friend, my accomplice, my hunting partner. Even before I met Pita, I knew Kat was not the one for me. "Can't I be happy for no reason?"

"I know you," she snorts crossing her arms and sitting on the arm of a couch. "You are the unhappiest person ever. Well, that was until we came here." She frowns. "I thought you'd be more miserable and discontent with life, but Pita has changed you."

"Is that bad?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Yes," she stands up and places her hand on my shoulder. "Because she's going to break your heart."

I angrily shake her hand off. "What do you know about heartbreak? Better yet what do you know about Pita?"

"I don't know anything about her," Kat says sadly. "But I know about heartbreak especially here in the games. I realized you would never feel what I felt for you. But know this: Pita won't go for you Ethan. A girl like her will end up with someone of her social class. Hell, it will be a miracle if she even makes it out alive."

"Shut up," I say without much anger. I am stunned to find Kat actually felt something for me. How did I not see it? Well, because she hides her feelings well. Kat never showed any interest in me, and maybe I did have feelings for her back when we were children. But my feelings were a passing thing. When you are young, you crush on your best friend, and sometimes you move on while other times you don't. Well, I did. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"It doesn't matter," Kat shrugs indifferent. "I've moved on. I'm concentrating in protecting Alex like Haymitch wants me to. You know, I thought he would ask me to protect Pita since he seems to care more for her."

I shrug. I don't understand either, but I don't care to understand. Haymitch is cryptic, and I have learned to just trust him blindly. He has lived more and understands the world better than Kat or I could. If he wants Alex alive, so be it. Even before Alex asked me to protect her, I already knew I would make sure Pita survived too. Pita. Just thinking of her makes my stomach flutter and my heart beat faster.

"We should go to bed," I throw my arm around Kat and lead her to the rooms. "We have a tedious day tomorrow."

"Ugh," she groans. "Tell me about it. I have to get all glammed up. Ugh. I don't know how other girls do it."

"You're one of a kind Kat," I laugh and kiss her head before going to my room.

"Hey," she calls out to me. "Seriously, be careful with Pita."

"I know," I smile at her and go into my room. I know Pita won't hurt me. I can see she has feelings for me too. She avoids looking directly into my eyes, and I have caught her staring at me. When she sees I have caught her, she blushes and looks away immediately. I smile in the dark. Thanks to Alex and his alliance, I was able to meet Pita. And now, I have a greater chance at having a life with her. We will make sure to change Panem for the better. We will finally get rid of the games permanently. No more innocent deaths.

_Pita_

Sapphire brushes my hair one hundred times. She counts silently as she passes the brush through my golden locks. Lucas works on shinning my skin to perfection. They paint my nails a pale blue and leave me shiny and ready for Cinna. I sigh and pick up a magazine featuring Alex and me. We are all that the Capitol is talking about with our high score of twelve. I flip through it, but I set it down after a while. I feel nauseous just reading bits and pieces. They are making bets on which one of us, Alex or me, will win. They speculate what the fight will be like. I end up with my head cut off. He sometimes ends up with his body cut in half by my sword…

I hyperventilate just picturing those awful images. How can people find this amusing? How can Panem not see we are being slaughtered? Well, the answer is simple. They see it, but they turn a blind eye on this. Everyone is afraid of President Snow and what he could do. They are afraid of being annihilated like District 13. If only they knew District 13 was alive and plotting revenge. Well, they will soon find out. In one day, we will begin to change Panem and hopefully for the better.

Cinna comes in saving me from more bitter and scary thoughts. He hangs my dress on a rack and approaches me.

"How are you darling?" Cinna greets me as he runs his hands through my silky hair. He goes around in circles inspecting my naked body making sure I am shinning brighter than the sun. He nods satisfied with the work of Sapphire and Lucas.

"I'm all right," I shrug as he sets to work on my hair. "How are you?"

"I am well darling," Cinna smiles and curls my hair. "I missed this morning's meeting. What happened?"

"Not much," I shrug as Cinna braids a crown on my hair. "For the interviews, Alex will play up the ruthless angle like my dad did. He's going to have to lie a lot, but Haymitch thinks we should try to give Snow some sense of security."

"Well, Haymitch is right," Cinna nods as he ties my braid at the back of my head with a golden pin. "President Snow is watching you two closely. I'm surprised we have made it this far."

"Maybe he wants us to get on with our plan," I say thinking out loud.

Cinna stops moving his light fingers across my hair curling and letting the curls fall instead he looks at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Cinna asks as he kneels down to my eye level.

"I think he already knows," I shrug. "I'm just thinking out loud, but like you said, it's a miracle we have made it this far. Maybe he wants us to continue to believe we can defeat him only to crush us in the arena. I mean, doesn't it make sense though? In the arena there will be plenty of cameras. He'll be sure to get a point across to all districts." I shrug once again.

I had already given this much thought, but I never mentioned it knowing this kind of pessimism would not help with the alliance. But I was talking to Cinna, and he will reassure me I am being paranoid. However, he didn't this time. He stared at me for a little longer then returned to my hair. He began to pin white and small gladiolas in my hair.

"Cinna?" I ask as terror grips my heart. "I'm wrong." I wait for confirmation.

He doesn't say anything and frowns in concentration as he continues pinning flowers in my hair.

"Cinna?" I ask on the border of hysteria. "No one thought of this, right?"

"No," Cinna shakes his head sadly. "We may have taken on more than we can chew. But don't you worry," Cinna says quickly when he sees my eyes begin to glisten with tears. "We will still try. We can't despair yet. All right sweetheart?"

I nod and hold back the tears. Cinna nods and begins to put blush on my cheeks.

"What angle will you play?" Cinna asks choosing his colors.

"Innocent," I answer. "Completely innocent and naïve. I have to make everyone think I won't kill a fly." I laugh. "It's going to be hard with that twelve and Stephen's dead hanging over my head."

"Stop it," Cinna chastise me. He hates it when I wallow; he says it makes me look ugly when I'm more radiant than the sun.

Once he is done, I observe myself in the mirror. Once again, my skin is glittering and shinning. My hair looks like golden silk and the flowers make me look innocent. I am not wearing a lot of make-up. There's a light blush on my cheeks, and my eyes have light blue eye shadow. Cinna drew a small butterfly on both of my temples. Knowing Cinna, everything I am wearing represents something. I turn questioningly at him waiting for him to explain.

He smiles and grabs my dress from the rack. "Gladiolas have been a symbol for strength, and the white is associated with peace. You're strong, we are all strong, and all we want is to bring peace to Panem. The butterflies," he touches the design gently. "Represented the dead in the past. Many believed the butterfly was the soul of a deceased person. Others associated the butterfly with rebirth and change. That is all we stand for. We want change, and we want to represent those who have died." Cinna pauses and sets the dress on the chair. He grabs my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "More importantly, the flower and the butterfly represent you."

"How?" I ask confused.

"The gladiolas received their name from the shape of their leaves. They look like swords, and they used to represent the Roman gladiators. Gladiators were known for their bravery and strength as you probably already know. You represent all that and you don't realize it yet. The butterfly is not considered beautiful before its transformation, but it holds beauty before the metamorphosis. The potential they have is ignored by many even the butterflies themselves. I told you this before Pita," he smiles and pats my head. "You don't realize how you can change Panem and the people around you. You are more radiant than the sun."

"I see it," I say choking on tears of gratefulness. Cinna sees all that in me? If he says he does, if he sees me like this, then I must see myself too. I must believe I'm as strong, brave, and beautiful as a butterfly and a gladiolus. "I am more radiant than the sun."

"Yes, you are," Cinna hugs me briefly. "Oh, I do not want to ruin all my hard work!" He laughs grabbing the dress. "Ready to see and wear the final product?"

"Yes!" I giggle excited.

Cinna unzips the bag holding a beautiful dress. It's just like a pictured it and more. Cinna quickly dresses me careful not to mess up my hair and the makeup. I look at myself once again in the mirror, and I truly see myself as beautiful and strong as everyone describes me to be. As I look at myself, I believe I can change Panem along with my brother and our allies.

_Alex_

I stand behind Jayme and Crystal in the line backstage. In a couple of minutes we will be led onto the stage for our pre-games interviews. Once again, my skin has been scrubbed completely and holds no blemishes, scars, or scabs. I look like I was just born again. I tug at my blue suit trying to ignore Crystal's scrutiny. The way she looks at me makes me feel uncomfortable like she's eye fucking me. If there's someone I want to eye fuck me would be Sophia. I resist the urge to look behind me and seek her out. We have to keep our distance at least until tomorrow.

Someone grabs my hand, and I tear my eyes away from my shoes. I begin to smile knowing it's Pita, but I stop when I lay eyes on the creature that is sure to be my sister but looks nothing like her. My little Pita looks gorgeous with a braided crown and her hair falling in curls. She is wearing little make up, but she doesn't need it. Two butterflies adorn her temples and flowers cover her hair. Pita is wearing a strapless, short blue dress with a transparent lace covering her arms and falling longer than the dress underneath. The lace has a silver glittery pattern that resembles a fishing net.

"Wow," I gasp. "Cinna has outdone himself." I laugh and pull Pita into the line. I watch as all the other tributes gape at her, but the tribute that is openly staring the most with his mouth hanging open is Ethan. His eyes look literally about to bug out of his sockets. I chuckle quietly. "Let me guess, District 4?" I whisper.

Pita nods and smiles looking ahead. I open my mouth to apologize for being a hypocrite like she said, but we are called onto the stage. Soon, we begin to parade across the stage. The lights stun me momentarily, and the shouting makes me almost go deaf.

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" Some of the shout and scream.

"Kings!" Others repeat the chant that begun since we set foot on the Capitol.

I wave and smile cockily at the crowd. I wink at some of the girls seating nearby. Pita does exactly the same. She hands out sweet smiles and blows kisses to the crowd. Well, they are our only hope now. We finally take a sit off to the side. Caesar comes running onto the stage smiling hugely as he waves and bows to the crowd. Caesar takes off by briefly recounting the opening ceremony and the scores.

"Crystal Ford!" Caesar calls the first tribute to sit next to him on center stage.

They talk about her volunteering and how upsetting that her brother couldn't join her. "I wish I was as lucky as Alex and Pita," Crystal says winking at me. "I'd like to be able to show my sibling who's the boss."

The crowd claps, and I try hard to keep myself in control. Thankfully, Crystal's time is up, and Jayme is called next. He's less obnoxious and stupid. He mentions how he will be able to make his parents and brother proud once he wins. Caesar asks him if there is a girl at home.

"No," Jayme says glancing at Pita briefly, but Caesar sees that.

"Oh, how about here?" Caesar asks excitedly. "I always love romance in the games. It makes them more entertaining!" He tells the crowd. "So how about it Jayme?"

"No," Jayme replies timidly looking at the ground. However, Caesar doesn't have time to pester him anymore because his time runs out.

"All right," Caesar sighs sadly but lightens up when he realizes Pita is next. "Pita King: the girl more radiant than the sun! Come center stage dearie!"

Pita waltzes toward the stage all the while she waves and keeps blowing kisses. Caesar grabs her hand and kisses it. Pita curtsies politely and sits down on the chair next to Caesar gracefully.

"You have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand dearie since the opening ceremonies where you got the name of The Girl More Radiant than the Sun," Caesar laughs. "How do you do it?"

Pita frowns and smiles as she shrugs. "I don't know what you are talking about Caesar. I am myself."

"Well, I know I adore your cute self!" Caesar shouts as he is joined with shouts of approval from the crowd. "Your innocence almost fooled us though," Caesar winks at the camera. "That twelve you received… wow! I didn't think a killing machine was inside your tiny body."

I clench and unclench my fists. Why must we go through this? Especially Pita. She shouldn't have to be constantly reminded of what happened. However, Caesar didn't bring up Stephen, and Pita's smile never wavered. Pita looked up at the balcony where President Snow sat looking down with a deadly smile on his lips.

"I am full of surprises," Pita says sweetly. "A boy named Stephen is dead proof of that. I embrace who I am Caesar." Pita crosses her ankles. "And I shouldn't be underestimated." She winked.

"I wouldn't dare," Caesar laughs. "And I hope the other tributes don't either. Especially your brother. Have you two talked about what will happen in the end?"

Pita turns to look at me, but she quickly looks away before she starts to cry. "We will do what needs to be done." Pita says cryptically. "May the odds be ever in your favor though Alex." She winks again and giggles.

"I am very interested in what will happen in the arena." Caesar claps his hands together. "I have to know Pita, is there someone that holds your heart right now? As I said, I love romance in the games. Give me something to root for dearie."

"Sadly no," Pita smiles at Caesar as she squeezes his hand as if to comfort him. "Love distracts you. Just ask my parents." Caesar and the crowd laugh.

My jaw clenches and unclenches. What the fuck is Pita doing? She's not playing the innocent and naïve angle very well. She's making herself look dangerous when she was supposed to be pretending to be, well, not dangerous. I knew it was going to be a bitch to make Pita look weak with the twelve hanging over her shoulders, but I thought Pita could pull it off. I was wrong. She is messing everything up. Or maybe not. She looks like a ruthless Career Tribute. She's playing my part better than I ever could.

"Alexander King!" I hear my name and realize Pita is already back in her seat, and I'm next.

I clear my throat quietly and smile broadly. I shake Caesar's hand firmly. He winces and chuckles delighted.

"Wow," he says as we sit. "You have a strong grip son. Of course it is to be expected. Look at those muscles! Ladies, and gentlemen, take note of these muscles."

I chuckle and wave a hand dismissing the compliment. "Oh stop," I wink at the crowd as they, mostly girls, scream.

"I must ask you as well," Caesar frowns in concentration. "What will you do when, and if, let's not underestimate the other tributes, you and your sister are the last tributes remaining?"

"As Pita said," I shrug. "We will do what needs to be done."

"Which would be fight to the death?" Caesar asks for confirmation.

"Yeah," I shrug and then a terrible idea hits me. An idea born from the anger of having to be involved in this shit. "But you know," I lean forward and so does Caesar. "I wish it didn't have to be that way. I love Pita." I point to her and grin. "She's like awesome you know? Well, actually you don't and never will because she's probably going to die. Anyway, I just wish Panem would change you know? And we didn't have to kill each other. At least not us children. You know?"

Dead silence reins the stage. The crowd holds their breath, and Caesar looks panicked. For once, he doesn't even know how to proceed, or how to shift the situation to something more pleasant. My eyes seek out my family. My father is red in the face and looks ready to jump on stage and choke me to death. My mother shakes her head. Everyone else can't believe what I just said. I look up at the balcony where Snow is. He leans forward and gives me a 'you're dead' look.

I turn back to Caesar and laugh. "Your face!" I point at him. "You should see your face. All of you!" I laugh and hold my stomach.

Caesar catches on and joins me in my fake fit of laughter. "Oh you got me!" He punches me lightly in the arm. "You're funny. Unfortunately, we don't have more time for your jokes. Thank you Alex and I wish you the best."

I nod and make my way to my sit. Pita gives me a sympathetic look but says nothing otherwise. I sigh crossing my arms. The rest of the interviews, I tune everything out. I am lost in my thoughts of what I have done. I practically challenged President Snow and the Capitol. I have shown my rebellion and disobedience. I have made all of this harder than it already was. I was going to get hell for sure later tonight. Not soon enough the interviews are over and we make our way backstage. Katniss walks towards me with a deadly look on her face. She doesn't say anything though; she walks past me shoving me. I sigh and lead Pita to the elevator.

As soon as we step onto our floor, my dad grabs my face and shoves me against the wall. I have never seen my father so angry.

"What the hell was that Alexander?" Dad shouts.

"Cato!" Mom tugs the back of his coat. "Let him go! This is not the way!"

Dad lets go of me. "Sorry," he apologizes to me, and I nod in understanding. I deserve whatever will come at me. "That was very stupid of both of you." He turns to Pita. "You were supposed to act like an innocent little girl."

"Cato," Mom chastises him. "That's enough. Pita didn't play the angle we wanted, but I think this will work on our favor. It's not a far stretch for people to believe she's bloodthirsty; she comes from a Career District after all." She frowns. "Alex is trickier. Let's hope the crowd did think he was kidding. Our biggest worry is to keep the sponsors on our side. President Snow probably already suspects something is up."

"But he confirmed it!" Dad shouted. "Our goal was to keep Snow unsure until the last minute."

"Oh come on Cato," Mom sighs. "As soon as the kids set foot in the arena, all hell will break loose. We did stall him as long as possible. Tomorrow they'll go into the arena."

Dad sighs and paces back and forth. Soon the elevator opens, and I get slapped in the face. The slap was really strong. I feel disoriented, and the voices sound far away.

"Pita!" Mom shouts.

"Katniss!" Haymitch shouts at the same time as Mom.

"Get her out of here!" Gale orders someone.

Dad pulls me up, and I see Ethan dragging Pita away. Haymitch is holding Katniss back; her hair is wild as if someone pulled it and a bruise is forming on her jaw. I touch my cheek, and it hurts like hell. The other mentors stand around unsure of themselves. It seems Katniss overreacted by hitting me, or maybe they feel satisfied now that one of them got me.

"Are you all right?" Finnick asks.

I nod. "I'm sorry everyone." I begin knowing that no matter how many times I apologize, I would not make up for my mistake. "I lost it. I know. I have risked your lives further. I ask that you still join me. I have faith that we can do this."

No one responds. Everyone stares at me, and I want to bite my nails. I had messed up royally, and if they accept to still follow me, it will be a miracle. Without the other districts' support, I could hardly do anything. I could try. I know I have Pita on my side for sure, but in the end I know the two of us can't take on the Capitol and Snow.

Bart sighs. "District 3 is still in." He approaches and shakes my hand. "I believe we can do this."

"District 4 is still in," Finnick announces. "It's the only option we have."

The other mentors nod. They know this is the only real chance we have at coming out alive. District 11 doesn't look sure. The mentor, the twelve year old girl that won last year, Dakota shakes her head.

"I don't know how I feel risking my people," she looks apologetically at me. "I know you didn't mean to lose it, and you are a good leader. You could lead us to victory…" She trails off and turns pensive. "What the hell. Let's do it." Dakota agrees.

"Of course District 12 is still in," Haymitch smiles as he hands Katniss an ice pack. "Isn't that right Kat?"

Katniss grunts but says nothing otherwise. I sigh in relief. My screw up could have cost me the alliance and the chance of making Snow pay for all that he had done. My screw up could have cost us many lives. I am relieved I didn't disintegrate the alliance completely. If anything, we are more determined to bring down the Capitol. Their silence during my rant at the interviews showed me how afraid everyone is of speaking up. I could bet my life that not everyone in Panem believes the Hunger Games are something we should hold every year. The Hunger Games must end. Snow must be eliminated. Panem must change.

"Let's go over the plan," Haymitch suggests.

I nod and follow them to the studio. "Wait, where's Pita?" I ask when I see she hasn't returned or Ethan.

"She's fine," Cinna smiles. "She's in good hands. Besides, let's wait until Katniss gets out of here, or your sister will kill her."

I nod. The bruise on Katniss's jaw and the wild hair must be the work of Pita. When Katniss hit me, Pita must have flipped out and punched her in the jaw then proceeded to pull on Katniss's hair. Or something like that I imagine. Anyway, Pita is better off with Ethan somewhere at least until she calms down.

_Ethan_

I drag Pita away from the room and into the furthest room on this floor. I open the door to a small den with the view of the Capitol. I lock the door behind me as Pita begins pacing back and forth angry to have been pried off of Kat. I was shocked when I saw Pita launch herself at Kat and punch her in the jaw followed by pulling her hair and dragging her head on the floor. I think Pita was about to smash Kat's head on the floor, but I had snapped out of my shock and pulled her away from Kat.

"Are you calmer?" I ask as I block the door. She doesn't answer; she keeps pacing as if she is a caged bird. "Pita," I approach her, but I quickly regret it.

Pita shoves me against the door, and with her elbow against my throat she pins me against it. I find it hard to breathe let alone talk. I grab her face with my hands trying not to be too rough with her, and I shove her away. She stumbles backwards and hits her head on a table. I rush to her side and her eyes roll to the back of her head. I slap her cheeks gently.

"Pita?" I call as I begin to panic. "Pita?" Her eyes focus on me. They no longer hold a crazy glint; they are the beautiful green eyes of the girl I love. "Oh Pita," I hug her. "I'm so sorry."

She grabs the back of my shirt and hugs me tight. "No, I'm sorry." She pants. "I- I lost it. I'm so sorry Ethan."

I stroke her hair and rock her gently. We remain in the embrace for what feels like hours, or days, but it's only a couple of minutes. I pull back slightly wanting to keep the distance between us short. I look at her face, and I see tears in her eyes. I wipe her tears with my thumb.

"It's ok love," I whisper as I wipe her tears. "It's ok."

"No it's not," Pita says quietly as she keeps crying. "I am a monster. Katniss and Snow were right. I'm going to snap and…"

"Woah," I interrupt her as I frown. "What do you mean Snow?"

Pita pauses and pushes me away. She gets up and makes for the door. I run after her and pull her back by the hand. She sighs and tells me what Snow told her the day he talked to her. She tells me how he humiliated her and made her feel like a monster.

"Snow is wrong," I tell her as I hold her hand. We are sitting on the loveseat facing the window.

"You sound like Cinna," she sniffs. "He says I'm not a killer or a monster, but I don't know. I could have killed Katniss. It would have been so easy. And I attacked you."

"Well Cinna is right about that." I squeeze her hand. "You're not a monster, and so what you lost it with Kat. I almost lose it every day. She tends to have that effect on people. But I was referring to what Snow said about no one loving a monster. For one, you're not a monster as we already established." She chuckled. "Second, I know many people that love you: Alex, your parents, Cinna, Haymitch, and many more including myself."

Pita turns her head quickly to look at me. I can tell she is surprised because her eyes are wide and her mouth is agape. I smiled and run my index finger over her lips. I lean forward and kiss her. I pull back, and I see Pita has closed her eyes. Her legs are shaking and the hand I'm holding is sweating.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I whisper against her lips. "If you don't want me to kiss you again, just say so."

I remain there with my lips touching hers waiting for a response from her. I don't have to wait long when Pita runs her hand up my chest sending shivers through me. Her hand travels up the back of my neck, and she tangles her hand in my hair.

"I want you to kiss me," she commands, and I obey.

I cover her soft, pink lips with mine. I kiss her gently and love. So much love. As I hold her and kiss this wonderful girl, my heart races and feels like it's going to explode. I kissed many girls back home, but none of them made me feel the way Pita was making me feel. Pita makes me hope for a better world. She is the light of my world. She is the girl I will give my life up for if I must. She is the girl more radiant than the sun.

"I love you Pita King," I confess as I hold her in my arms. "I fought it, but in the end, my heart won out."

"I think I love you too Ethan," Pita responds.

I don't feel discouraged that she didn't proclaim her love as certain as I did. I understand Pita has gone through a traumatic even with a boy. It must be hard for her to trust my gender. But it was a big step that she thought she could love me. I hold her tight until voices call out our names. I kiss her forehead, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips before we go out to of our little safe haven.

We hold hands as we walk towards the elevator. I give her a look of pure love before I step onto the elevator. She gives me a sweet smile and waves. The doors of the elevator close, and I sigh. The next time I'll see her will be in the arena, and it will be brief. If Alex doesn't convince the Careers to join, Pita will have to run with them and make sure they don't kill anybody. I will follow her, but she won't know it. I'll be close to her but unable to talk to her, unable to touch her, unable to kiss her. I just hope we succeed, and we survive this. I want to heal Pita. I want to love Pita. And I will.

**Ep. This was cute didn't I tell you? Next up: the arena. What will the arena be? Any thoughts? Who will die and who will live? Will our heroes succeed? Until next chapter… **


	8. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**All I have to say is: thank you for reading and reviewing! On to the interesting part…**

Chapter 8: Let the Games Begin

_Alex_

I get up when I feel my stomach lurch. Vomit rises up my esophagus and threatens to come out of my mouth. I run to the bathroom turning the light on as I rush to hug the toilet. I empty my stomach violently as soon as I kneel with my head stuck in the toilet seat. When I'm done, I lay my cheek against the cool ceramic of the bathtub. After taking deep breaths to calm my frying nerves and anxious body, I get up and brush my teeth three times. Still, the bitter taste of vomit doesn't leave my mouth completely.

I sit on my bed and run my hands through my hair. It's not daylight yet. It's not time for the games yet. I did not fall sleep until what feels like ten minutes ago, but I know was probably two hours. I, like Pita and probably the other tributes, already have nightmares of what is coming in a couple of hours. I shouldn't have read the magazine that speculates how Pita, or I, was going to die. A couple of minutes ago in my nightmare, I saw Pita lying on the dirt headless. Her green eyes looked at me shocked, and her mouth was agape. I could hear her scream 'don't kill me Alex.' Those images were what woke me up and unsettled my stomach more than it already was.

I am nervous. I am terrified. I don't fear my death. I fear the death of my sister, my parents, Sophia, our allies, and other innocent people that don't deserve it. What will I do if one of them dies? It will be because of me. However, at this point, I can't back out. I have many lives depending on me. I will use all my strength to keep everyone alive. I lie back down on the bed and try to get some sleep. I don't succeed.

By the time Honey comes to get me, I am ready. We head off to the elevator where my parents are waiting. My mom drops her cane and hugs me tight. I hold her tight as well. I don't know if I'll see her. Once Snow sees what we're up to, he can easily get rid of one or both of my parents to break me. I squeeze my eyes tight as if to hold back the tears.

"I love you baby," Mom whispers. "I love you oh so much. No matter what happens, you keep going." I nod knowing what she means. No matter who dies, I have to go on. I have to keep fighting.

Mom pulls away from me and kisses my cheeks. I can see she's trying hard to keep from crying as well. Her chest raises and falls rapidly as she works extra hard to keep the sobs inside. I look away from her and turn to my dad. He smiles sadly and pulls me into his arms too.

"I love you son," his voice cracks. He clears his throat and pulls away. "Be careful. Concentrate. You can do this."

I nod. "I love you both," I finally speak, and I sound stronger than I feel. "We will see each other soon." I don't ask for Pita. I know I can't see her anyway. We said goodbye last night in case anything happened. But we reassured each other nothing would happen. We would both return home to our parents.

"It's time," Honey sniffs. She couldn't hold the tears. "Let's go."

Honey and I step onto the elevator. "We will be watching." Mom shouts as the doors close.

"The whole world will be watching Mom," I mutter.

Honey grabs my hand and holds it tight. I don't let go because I want to feel a warm touch before I go into a cold world full of sure death. We hold hands until the hovercraft sends down the ladder for me. I climb on, and I am glued to it. As soon as they pull me inside, a man in a white uniform approaches me with a needle. I extend my arm out knowing it's the tracker. A small sharp pain pierces my skin and then it's gone. Honey stands next to me and leads me to a room with a table full of food.

"I know you're probably not hungry," Honey smiles sadly as she looks rather green. I bet she's nauseous. "But you have to stock up. You never know when you'll eat again in the games."

I nod and actually eat like I have never eaten before. After I'm done eating, I sit with Honey, and we hold hands again. It's nothing romantic. Honey became a part of me like another sister. She cracked jokes at my expense and even going as far as telling me jokes about President Snow. Jokes that I can't even remember right now. I want to bring them up, so we can laugh and lighten the heavy mood.

Not soon enough and yet too soon, the hovercraft lands and we are lowered into the Launch Room. Honey sets to work on dressing me in clothes that are comfortable for me to move in while they will also either keep me cool or warm depending on the temperature of the arena. She combs my hair out my eyes and pulls out a pin from her coat pocket. The pin is not a simple pin. It's a butterfly. It's a device to communicate with District 13 and Pita.

"I know you said this was too girly," Honey chuckles as she pins the butterfly in my jacket. "But it's the most innocent image we could find. It would have been nicer if it was a sword or something, but it wouldn't have passed the inspection."

"I understand." I shrug.

"Wow," Honey's golden eyes widen. "He speaks!" She laughs. "I thought you had gone mute darling."

I chuckle and pull her into my arms as Tamara announces that the time has almost come, and I must make my way to the launching cylinder. We split apart, and I see tears in her eyes. I wipe them away and reassure her we will see each other again. She nods hopeful. The cylinder closes around me, and that's when two Peacekeepers burst into the room. Honey looks back at them and then turns to me with wide eyes.

"Look away!" She screams, but I can't hear her. I can only see her lips moving urging me to look away. I don't. I watch as the Peacekeepers drag Honey down and put a bullet in her head. The cylinder moves up as I hit and kick the walls trying to get out and rip those monsters to pieces.

"No matter what happens, you keep going." I hear my mom's voice in my head. I cease to hit the cylinder and stand up straight. Anger and adrenaline flows through my veins.

"You want to play Snow?" I growl clenching my fists and closing my eyes momentarily blinded by the moonlight. "Let the games begin…"

_Pita_

I hug both of my parents tight. I don't want to let them go ever, but the time has come to grow up and change the world. I look at them with tears in my eyes. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I thought I had gotten all the tears out last night, but it seems I am wrong. I wipe the tears away and look at my parents lovingly.

"I love you both," I hug them again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby girl," Dad kisses my head. We talked last night, and he asked me to forgive him for how awful he had been acting. I knew he was just worried. "Always. Be safe. Be strong, Pita."

"I will daddy," I reply kissing his cheek.

"My babies," Mom burst into tears. I have the feeling Alex has already gone up to the roof, and Mom can't handle saying goodbye to both of us. "I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't cry. Just be careful honey, if you can't handle the Careers, run or do what must be done. Don't be afraid. I want you and your brother back, you hear me?"

I nod and hug her tight. "Don't worry," I pull away and take Cinna's hand. "We'll be ok. We will be reunited soon. You'll see."

Cinna and I step onto the elevator and ride up to the roof. The hovercraft sends a ladder down, and I go up first. A man with a white coat injects me the tracker as Cinna joins me. He makes me eat even though I feel like vomiting, but he's right. I don't know when I'll eat again. Once the hovercraft lands, we are taken down to the Launch Room where my clothes for the arena are waiting. He dresses me in a tight tank top and a jacket that will keep me cool or warm depending on the temperatures. He gives me a pair of tight and stretchy pants and combat dark boots. The material with which the outfits of our allies are made of was especially made for us by Cinna. How he managed to sneak them in is beyond me.

Cinna does my hair simple. He simply pulls my hair up leaving my natural curls alone. However, he pulls out the pin I wore to the interviews and pins it to my hair. I didn't pay attention to it until now. The pin is the shape of a butterfly.

"Don't lose it," Cinna says looking into my eyes. "This is your connection to District 13, and Alex."

I nod vigorously. There's nothing left for us to do but wait. I throw my arms around Cinna, and he hugs me back. We don't say anything. There's nothing left to say. We both love each other like siblings. We both know there's a possibility we won't see each other again, but we hope we do. Tamara announces it's time to get on the launching cylinder.

"Be careful sweetheart," Cinna says as I step onto the cylinder.

"I will," I nod as a tear falls down my cheek and the cylinder closes around me. The cylinder begins to move, and I wave Cinna goodbye.

The brightness of the moonlight stuns me for a while. I don't remember the moon being so bright, but the game makers must have made it that way for the cameras to capture us better. I close my eyes briefly and open them gasping as I see the arena.

_President Snow_

Coriolanus Snow changed the arena at the last minute. He had the Head Game Maker and his collaborators work all night. After the scandal and outburst of Alexander, President Snow knew that as he suspected, a rebellion was stirring up in his games. He couldn't allow it. He knew there was a possibility Alexander managed to find out what the arena was like. It sounded preposterous, but Coriolanus couldn't risk it.

President Snow made sure the arena was harder, tougher, and meaner. The tributes will know who is in charge here, Snow thinks as the tributes are pulled up from the Launching Room and into the arena. He asks a camera crew member to do a close up on Alexander King. Snow wants to see if watching his stylist die has shaken him up. Snow does not like what he sees. There is pain written in Alexander's eyes, but the pain and sorrow are nothing compared to the look of decisiveness in the way Alexander stands.

Snow frowns and purses his lips in concentration. What must I do to break you? Snow thinks as Tamara begins to count down. And like that, Snow knows what he must do. He motions to a nearby Peacekeeper and speaks in hushed tones quickly. The Peacekeeper nods and goes away to do as the President commands. Snow smiles satisfied of his plan to not only break Alex, but all the tributes.

"Let the games begin!" Snow shouts cheerfully as he drinks his red wine.

_Alex_

The platforms are surrounded by water and as far as I can see there are three islands adjacent to each other in a line. The first island is at least thirty feet away and holds the Cornucopia and a volcano in the center. I ignore the other islands for the moment: the Cornucopia must be secured. I glance around me briefly meeting the eyes of Sophia to my right. We both nod at each other. I seek out Pita. Her eyes are wide and terrified, but she's crouching down ready to jump into the water.

"10… 9… 8…" Tamara begins to count down. "7… 6… 5…" I hope everyone remembers the plan. "4… 3… 2…" Secure the Cornucopia. "1… Ladies and Gentlemen let the 90th Hunger Games begin!" The horn blares.

I jump in and begin to furiously kick the water. I use all of my strength to get to the island. I grab a hold of a vine and hoist myself up quickly. I realize Crystal has made it to the island at the same time I do. I grab the nearest weapon: a throwing axe. Crystal grabs a couple of spears.

"Back off," I growl at Crystal. "Join me or leave."

"I thought you worked alone?" Crystal pants as she points a spear at me. Jayme soon joins us on the island pulling Pita with him. Jayme quickly grabs a bow and arrows and hands them to Pita. For himself, he picks a sword.

"Drop the weapons!" Katniss shouts at Jayme and Crystal as she holds another bow loaded.

Violet and Ethan join us in pointing their own weapons at the Careers while I know Sophia and Ian are helping as many tributes as they can out of the water.

"We don't want to kill anybody," I begin calmly as Pita watches with anxiety and grips the bow tightly. "Join us. It's your best option. You'll be outnumbered."

"Fuck you," Crystal scowls and quickly jumps onto the water again followed by Jayme and Pita.

I watch Pita for a couple of seconds and turn around at the sound of screaming.

"Help!" Gagging. "Help me!" Someone is being drowned. I quickly inspect the water, and I see three tributes have drowned and the boy from eight is drowning his counterpart. Katniss points her arrow at him.

"No!" I shout and make her lower the bow. "No killing. Yet." I jump in the water and swim towards the boy and girl from 8. "Stop!" I yell at the boy from 8. "What the hell are you doing?" I pant as I try to swim faster, but the island seems to be moving. "Remember the damn plan!"

My talking, and the probably moving island, makes me slow, and I don't reach the tributes in time. The girl stops struggling, and the boy runs deeper into the desert island. Well, he is going to die without any water.

"Swim back!" Sophia shouts. "Come on Alex!"

I turn around and return defeated to my allies. Sophia extends her hand out and pulls me up when I reach the island holding the Cornucopia. I nod grateful to Sophia. Damien, the boy from District 6, and Ian point their swords and knives at the tributes from 7. I seek out Ethan, but he's nowhere to be seen. I smile internally knowing he's following Pita right now. I count the people around me: 10 tributes. Both from 4: Sophia and Ian. Violet from 3. Damien from 6. Both tributes from 7. Fey from 10. Both from 11. And Katniss from 12.

"All right," I approach District 7. "What are your names?"

"Sebastien," the boy of about seventeen replies. "That's Guilia." He nods towards the girl of about fourteen.

"Lower the weapons." I tell Ian and Damien. "We are not going to hurt you." I tell District 7. "Sophia please explain to them what we're doing. If they try anything funny, knock them out and tie them up."

"Yes sir!" Sophia begins to explain to District 7 our plan while I approach Katniss.

"How many did we lose from the alliance?" I ask her as I watch the dead float in the water.

"The coward from 8, boy from 9, and girl from 6." Katniss sighs. "Should we pull them out?"

"No," I look up at the sky. "The hovercraft will pick them up soon. The others?"

"They swam away or drowned." She points at one of the bodies in the water. "The boy from 5 drowned, and his partner probably swam away. The others did too. Sophia and Ian helped them up, but they swam to the other islands."

I finally look around. That's right. There are more islands. There are two islands on each side of the one we are standing in. The one to the right is the desert island, the other on the left looks like a forest island, and the one in front looks like an iceberg. I can't tell if there's another one behind this tropical one. I'll find out later.

"Wait," Katniss shouts urgently. "Where's Ethan?"

I shrug and walk towards District 7. I don't want to tell her I asked him to protect Pita. She will probably drown me or kill me for asking Ethan to risk his life. Sophia stands next to me and nods.

"All yours boss," she smiles. "They want in."

"Great," I clap my hands together. "Let's give them weapons and make an inventory of our supplies."

"Alex," Katniss grabs my arm. "Where's Ethan?"

"I saw him swim after The Careers," Damien answers Katniss. "He's probably going to try to get rid of them. Isn't that against the rules?"

"There you go," I tell Katniss.

I throw a death glare at Damien and pull away from Katniss. We begin sorting through the supplies and find backpacks. We fill up the backpacks with food and water in case we need to move, we'll have supplies. I tell all tributes to always have their weapons ready. Sophia and I climb on top of the Cornucopia and set up a small tent for when we have to be on guard duty; the others set up sleeping bags inside the Cornucopia and guard the area.

"You sent him to protect Pita didn't you?" Sophia comments as I help her climb off of the Cornucopia.

"Maybe," I say as a smile tugs on the corners of my lips. "I didn't force though. He went all too willingly."

"That's because he loves her," Sophia says as always all knowingly.

"You're too smart for your own good you know," I throw my arm around her. "I like my girls a little less smart than me."

"Then you should go for Crystal," she shoves me playfully.

"On second thought," I grimace as I pull Sophia close. "I'd rather stick with you."

"If you are done being disgusting," Katniss growls as I lean close to kiss Sophia. We jump apart, and I glare at Katniss. "We have to check out the island."

"I think we should do that tomorrow," I glance up at the sky. "When it's daylight. It'll be easier to see. Besides, everyone is tired. We should get some rest. I'll take the first shift of guard duty."

"I'll join you," Sophia volunteers quickly.

"I don't think so," Katniss shakes her head. "I'll join him. I don't want you two getting distracted by making out. Besides, I need a word with our leader." She glares at me and climbs the Cornucopia.

"What a party pooper," I scowl. "Now, where did we leave off?"

Sophia laughs. "She just wants us to get our head in the game." She stands on her tip toes and kisses my cheek. "We'll have time after this to forget everything and take off from where we left off and more." She winks and goes inside the Cornucopia leaving me with a hard on and picturing R rated things.

"Get your horny ass up here!" Katniss shouts to me from up the Cornucopia.

"Yes boss," I mutter and climb. "Oh boy, this is going to be a long night." I stare off into the distance once I'm top of the Cornucopia. I silently wish my sister and Ethan good luck. "Let the games begin." I mutter hoping to appear fierce and fearless in front of the cameras. Take that Old Man.

_Ethan_

As soon as Pita jumped on the water again, I rummaged quickly through the backpacks trying to find a good one. I found a good backpack by the time Pita and the Careers were halfway closer to the forest looking island. Everyone else was preoccupied by what the boy from 8 was doing. I jumped on the water following Pita. My looking for a good backpack lost me some time, but Alex made me promise I would not leave without supplies. I reached the island and ran following the trail of stomped and broken twigs.

I didn't catch them soon enough though. How fast can they be? Not too fast. I stop when I find two paths of broken branches. I frown and wonder which way Pita and her allies went. This particular part is too dark with the thick vegetation. The moonlight can't get through the branches, so I have lost Pita. For the moment. I pick a tree tall enough and climb up. I will look for footprints in the morning. I might as well try to get some rest. From the backpack, I pull out a rope and tie myself up to the branch. I think of Haymitch and his advice to do this. Thanks Haymitch.

I sigh and look up at the sky. I hope Pita is all right until I can find her. The anthem begins to play and the cannon blares four times announcing the deaths of the day or rather night. Four tributes were lost. At least two of them were from our alliance. They were the ones neither Sophia nor Ian could get out of the water fast enough.

"We would like to remind the tributes the rules of the games," Tamara begins with a grave voice. "All of you are to fight to the death. Only one winner is allowed in the end, and alliances are not permitted this year. Please follow the rules, or we will be subjected to take action. Good night and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I snort at Tamara's words. _Take action_ meaning the game makers will have to force us into fighting or kill us with muttations. Well, let the games begin. Our version of the games. I close my eyes and silently wish Pita good night and beg her to stay safe.

I wake up a couple of hours later when I feel my tree shake. I look down and find a deer with huge antlers trying to bring my tree down. Its antlers are seriously huge like abnormally huge for a deer. Of course it is a muttation. I groan and untie myself from the tree and hold on tight to the trunk. I look around for a nearby tree branch I can jump to. There are several branches; the trick will be to not fall when this mutt shakes the tree. And wait a minute, is it still dark? You'd think the sky will begin to light up with the rising sun but no.

I concentrate on getting away from this thing, which has suddenly stopped hitting the tree with its freaky antlers. I look down, and I can see the mutt looking up at me. It lets out a weird screech and spits on the tree. I frown when I hear sizzling. I don't ponder what that sound is when the deer is going at the tree again. This time, the tree actually sways like it's going to fall. Before I can take a step towards a nearby branch, the tree begins to fall. I hold on tight to the trunks. Once the tree is significantly near the ground, I jump. My ankle twists under me, and I let out a curse.

The screeching sound interrupts my cursing. I turn around and find the deer a couple of feet away from me. It screeches again and spits something. I move out of the way before the spit touches me. Whatever it is, it can't be good. I decide to pull out a couple of knives from the belt tied around me. I also have a sword on my back, but if I use it, I will have to get close to the mutt, and that is the last thing I want to do.

"Nice deer," I whisper as I take steps backward seeing if maybe he'll be nice enough to let me go.

Nope. The mutt runs at me, and I quickly jump out of the way. My ankle protests, but I ignore it. I seek out the deer again, and it is once again ready to charge at me. Before he does so, I throw two knives at it. The first one misses completely, but the second one hits the right eye. Not what I was aiming for but all right. The mutt stops and shakes its head trying to shake off the knife. It screeches as it continues to shake its head. I realize then I will need to get close to him. My aim is not perfect. I run at mutt and quickly grab it by the neck. It tries to shake me off as it continues to spit but the angle is not right. I throw my left leg over its humongous body.

"Stop moving," I grunt as the deer-mutt continues to kick with its hind legs and shake its head. "Be nice and just…" I finally climb on top and hold on to its antlers. I pull out a knife with my right hand while I hold on to the deer's antler with the other. I lean forward with the knife in hand and slit its throat. Its blood begins to flow and touches my hand.

"Ah!" I shout as I felt its blood burning me.

The deer screeches and falls on the ground throwing me off. I moan at the pain in my hand, and I quickly wipe the blood away with my jacket.

"Son of a…" I say through gritted teeth.

The deer screeches one last time and drops its head, dead. I look at my right hand again, and it looks burned. Like a second degree burn. Son of a bitch. What the hell was in its blood? What the hell was it in its spit? What the hell in general?

"Mother…" I gasp when I finally inspect the tree that fell. The spit burned through the tree. I look at the dead deer and watch as the ground sizzles because of the acid blood. "That's it. This mutt spits acid." I look at my hand. "Its blood is acid too. Mother…" I don't finish my cursing because that's when I hear shouting.

"Pita!" Jayme's voice doesn't sound too far from me. "No!"

My heart races as I hear the panic in Jayme's voice even from afar. I forget the deer muttation and take off towards the voices. I push and break branches out of my way in my race to find my Pita. The fear of losing Pita makes me run faster and forget the throbbing pain of my ankle. Soon enough, I hear more voices and shouting just ahead. I break into a clearing as I pull out a knife with my left hand since my right is pretty much useless at the moment. What I see is not what I expected at all.

_Katniss_

Alex climbs up on the Cornucopia and looks over to the forest island where Pita and the Careers swam to. He mutters something and turns to look at me. By the look on his face, he doesn't seem too happy to be on guard duty with me. I know he would prefer to have Sophia with him. I shrug. I don't care to make anyone happy or make them like me. I am who I am. The end. Besides we all need to have our head in the game. We can't get distracted by protecting our loved ones and screwing everyone else over. Like Ethan. He is following Pita because he's insanely in love with her. It stung for a while that such an insignificant little girl had drawn the attention of someone like Ethan. However, Haymitch gave me a mission that takes my mind off of trivial things. I have to make sure Alex survives no matter what. If I have to give my life up for him, I will do so. He's too important to the alliance.

"Katniss?" Alex waves his hand in my face. "Hello? Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I scowl. "Get out of my face."

"Yes boss," he rolls his eyes but still stares at me worriedly.

We don't say anything for a while. We both stare off into the distance for a couple of minutes. It's nice actually. Never mind that we are in the arena where death is always near. But it's nice to just sit quietly and pretend that nothing is wrong. Alex is not even that bad when he's not acting like an idiot fucking things up. I could almost stop disliking him so much. I take a moment to check him out. When I saw him, I thought he was hot. I mean, even I, Katniss Grey the coldest person in Panem had eyes and hormones, so I can say Alex is a hot guy. He has that blond hair with blue eyes though with pale skin. I would drool after him, in secret, if he had Pita's creamy skin. Then Alex would be a god. Wait, what the hell? I shake my head.

"Didn't you say you wanted a word with me?" He says thankfully stopping all my stupid, crazy thoughts.

I open my mouth to ask him if he knew Ethan would go after Pita, but then the anthem begins to play followed by the cannon and the faces of those who died. Tamara also makes an announcement, more like a warning. She reminds us of the rules of the game. We must kill each other, one winner, blah. I roll my eyes and stick my middle finger up in the air. I hope the cameras caught that.

"For you Tamara," I say quietly but not too quietly. "Fuck off."

Alex laughs and shakes his head. "I don't like her either," he says smiling. "She's kind of a pedophile and scares me."

"I bet she makes you feel dirty," I grin.

"She does," Alex agrees. "Like Crystal. She likes to eye fuck me."

"Oh, sucks for you," I say with fake empathy. "And Sophia. I bet she doesn't like other girls eye fucking you."

He shrugs but his eyes shine when I mention Sophia. It must be nice to love someone and be loved back.

"I had a girlfriend back home," he says after a while. "She was supposed to come with me."

I nod remembering the girl he mentioned in his letters. Daphne. Apparently she was like me. Whit nothing to lose and everything to gain.

"Well, I assume you're not together if you're kissing Sophia."

"We were." Alex sighs. "I promised her I would return. But…" He trails off.

"Shit," I whistle. "You cheated. I bet she didn't know until now, huh?"

"Hence my saying I had a girlfriend back home," Alex says not even denying my comment or looking remorseful about it. And that makes me angry.

"You shouldn't play with her feelings," I scowl. "She's a human being and doesn't deserve seeing you run around with Sophia."

"I fell in love," he defends himself. "I couldn't help it. I do feel bad, but… Wait, why the hell are we talking about this? It's none of your business."

I shrug and look away. I don't care about this boy's love life. Hell, he shouldn't bring it into the arena. Which reminds me. Ethan.

"Did you know Ethan was going to run after Pita?" I ask Alex.

"No," he responds after hesitating.

"You're lying." I narrow my eyes.

"How can you tell?" He says looking at me utterly serious.

"Just guessing," I sigh dropping the subject of Ethan. He's a big boy. He makes his own decisions, and he can take care of himself.

I lie back on the sleeping bag and look up at the sky. I watch it for a couple of hours neither Alex nor I wanting anymore conversation. I frown when I see a silver thing fall from the sky. One moment it just appeared. I sit up and watch the object fall. I pick up my bow and load it ready to strike the mysterious object down if it's some bird muttation or some shit.

"The sky is not lighting up," Alex comments. I look down briefly at him and watch him stare at the horizon. And I see what he means. We have been up here for a couple of hours. The sun should be coming up or something. It's just not supposed to be night forever unless…"They mean to make it night all the time." Alex turns to me. "It's going to be hard to distinguish friend from foe. Unless…"

He trails off as he stares at me.

"What?" I touch my face.

"Behind you," he points behind me. He doesn't look panicked, so I assume it's not a muttation. He gets up and walks past me. He picks up a little box with a tiny silver parachute tied to it.

"So that's what that was," I had forgotten about the thing I saw in the sky. Too careless of me. I should have watched it more closely. Thankfully, it is just a small box. However another falls, and another, and another. Four boxes fall near us. They all look the same. Small silver boxes with silver parachutes. There's nothing special about them, but one of them seems to call to me. One of the boxes calls my name.

I pick it up and hold it. I meet Alex's eyes. We are both nervous. We can't have received something from our sponsors yet. It's too early. We don't need anything. This could only be something else. Something worst. Not a prize or a pleasant surprise, but a nightmare in a tiny box that promises to bring pain and despair.

"Special delivery from President Snow," Alex says thinking the same I am. He opens it up and pulls out a piece of paper. He squints then his eyes go wide. His body shakes, and I can see an angry blush begin to rise up from his neck and to his face. Yep. Something bad is inside this box. I quickly open mine up wanting to get it done and over with. Like removing a band aid I always say. As I read the message, I regret opening it because that simple note makes my world come crashing down.

**Once again, thanks to **1456pickles **for the arena suggestions! Hugs and cookies to you my friend! Let me know if I lived up to your expectations for the beginning part of the games! **


	9. Bad Tribute

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Dear **8847bella **the mahogany inspired me to update sooner (as well as the other reviews ;)) because of course "That is mahoganee!" Here you go…**

Chapter 9: Bad Tribute

_Pita_

I knew it was a long shot that Jayme and Crystal would want to join Alex. Jayme did turn to look at me with panic once Alex mentioned we would be outnumbered unless we joined him. Crystal declined, and Jayme joined her rather reluctantly, so I had to follow. We swam to the most promising looking island. As we walked it resembled a forest with very thick vegetation, and the moonlight couldn't penetrate the trees making it hard to see where we were going. Crystal cursed and broke branches left and right the entire time we walked. She called Alex every name known to man and others I had never heard before. She sure had one colorful dictionary.

"Pita?" Jayme whispered once we had stopped to rest after seeing the deaths in the sky and listened to Tamara give us a warning.

"Yeah?" I whispered back as Crystal paced back and forth still cursing.

"Why didn't you stay with your brother?" There was no malice or reproach to his question. He really wanted to know why I didn't stay.

"I make my own decisions," I replied shrugging.

He nodded. "He sure has a lot of tributes on his side," Jayme pondered. "What's he trying to do?"

I quickly gave him a brief run down on Alex's plan. It crossed my mind that he could spoil the plans, but I figured I might as well tell him since he had seemed unsure about following Crystal earlier. It turned out I did well. Jayme wanted to join Alex. He saw this as his chance to get out alive.

"I don't stand a chance against the others," he had said as we resumed our walking to who knows where. Crystal wouldn't answer any questions; she probably didn't know herself where she was leading us. "I stand a chance if I join you."

I smiled at him, and he grabbed my hand. I felt awkward, but I didn't want to be mean and pull away. I let him hold my hand as we walked and planned when we could leave Crystal.

Now seems like a good time. I turn to Jayme to tell him we should turn around and run, but I don't get a chance when we hear the rustling of leaves ahead between Crystal and us. Crystal hears them too and turns around. The rustling continues, and the three of us tense up. I pull out an arrow from behind me and point it to whatever is coming out from between the bushes.

The boy tribute from District 3 steps into the clearing. He looks at us panicked and continues to run without a word. He stumbles and Crystal smiles excitedly.

"I got him…" She takes a few steps towards the boy on the ground but stops when we hear hoofs hitting the ground furiously.

Once again we turn our attention to the bushes and two deer step out. The deer have huge antlers.

"Mutts," Jayme whispers and pulls out his sword and steps in front of me. I push him aside and point my arrow at one of the deer. I aim for the forehead and let go of the arrow at the same time the other opens its mouth and spits something at me. The deer I hit screeches and falls on the ground while I feel a burning in my leg and look down. My pants are sizzling and the burning is soon in my flesh. I bite my lip and crumble to the ground.

"Pita," Jayme's voice is thick with worry as he kneels next to me.

"No," I say through gritted teeth as I clean off the deer's spit. "Get the other! Quick!" Screeching makes us look up.

"I got him," Crystal says to our right. The other deer lays on the dirt with a spear through its neck. The ground where both deer fell is sizzling much like my skin was. "Let's get the boy."

The tribute had stayed on the ground watching the whole time instead of running. Idiot. Crystal advances towards him with another spear ready. The smile on her lips is crazed and her eyes have a dangerous glint. I struggle to stand up, and Jayme gives me a hand.

"Crystal wait," I gasp at the pain of walking with my burned leg. "Don't."

"I'm sure you want to do it," Crystal says without turning to look at me and puts her boot on the boy's chest keeping him from getting up. "But I saw him first."

"I'm not going to let you kill him," I load the bow again and point it to Crystal.

"What?" Crystal turns around to face me without removing her foot from the boy.

"You're not going to kill anybody." I gulp knowing that if she doesn't listen to me, I'd have to kill her. That's the last thing I want to do.

"This is the Hunger Games you stupid child," Crystal scowls. "You have to kill to survive."

"No you don't," I shake my head fervently. "We can go back and join Alex. We can survive without killing each other."

"I'm not joining your brother and those losers," Crystal turns back to the whimpering boy. "Jayme, kill her. I got this one."

"No." Jayme says fiercely. "I'm not killing Pita."

"Fine let's switch," Crystal groans.

"I'm not killing anybody," Jayme clarifies. "I'm going with her. If you want to go your own way, fine. In fact, let's do that. You go that way," he points ahead. "And we go back to Alex."

"You little traitor weasel," Crystal sneers. "Fine whatever." She bends down and helps the boy up. "You and I are getting rid of the others."

The boy nods and jumps eagerly at the idea of living at least for another couple of days. I sigh and put my arrow behind me again. At least Crystal is the only one with a weapon. She's down to only three spears. She will probably have to use them against the acid spitting deer-mutts. Both, Crystal and the boy, are probably going to die.

"Good luck then," Jayme tells Crystal as he turns me around to leave. He throws my arm around him, so I can lean on him instead of my injured left leg.

Crystal doesn't say anything to Jayme wishing her good luck. She pulls the boy along with her. Jayme and I stop when we hear a tree fall in the distance followed by screaming. There's another tribute on this island. He or she has probably encountered one of those deer-mutts. From behind me, I hear the fast whooshing of air. I frown and begin to turn around.

"Pita!" Jayme shouts and shoves me. "No!"

I fall on the dirt as Jayme is pierced in the stomach with a spear. He spits blood through his mouth and falls next to me face down. The spear goes deeper in him as the spear hits the floor. Jayme grunts and moans. My mouth is agape as I turn to look at Crystal. She's smiling and approaches me with the boy following close behind her.

I pull out the spear, turn Jayme over and pull him in my arms. I wipe the sweat off his forehead and the blood on his lips but more blood rushes out. I hear footsteps and the breaking of branches behind me. Someone is coming. Whether it is a tribute or a deer, I don't know. I know I am outnumbered. I am numb. I just want to cry for this poor boy dying in my arms.

"Let's go," Crystal says. "If it's one of those deer things, I don't want to face them."

"What about her?" the boy asks meaning me.

"Let those things kill her," Crystal's footsteps move away from me followed by the boy's.

I ignore them, and I keep wiping the blood off of Jayme's mouth. A tear runs down his left eye. Someone or something breaks through the clearing. I ignore it and keep my eyes locked with Jayme's. He is gasping and moaning in pain.

"Pita?" A boy's voice calls my name, but he sounds far away.

Jayme raises his blood covered hand up to my cheek wiping the tears running down. He trails his finger down to my lips. Jayme opens his mouth but all that comes out is blood. I stroke his hair and caress his face as I murmur that everything will be ok. He shakes his head and motions with his finger for me to lean down. I put my ear against his lips.

"I like you Pita," he works hard to speak. "I wanted to tell you before, but I was scared."

I choke on a sob. "I like you too." I whisper.

"Can I have a kiss?" I nod and brush my lips against his blood covered and almost cold lips. I feel him run his fingers through my pony tail. Suddenly, his hand falls, and Jayme goes limp. The cannon blares announcing his death. I pull back and look at his peaceful face. His eyes are closed and there's a small smile on his lips. My tears fall down on his face, and I caress him.

"It's ok," I say through the sobs building up in my chest. "You're ok…" A hand squeezes my shoulder, and I look up. Relief washes through me mixed with joy and shame when I see Ethan standing behind me. He sits next to me, wipes the blood off of my lips, and pulls me in his arms. I give my sobs free reign, and my body shakes.

"Shh," Ethan holds me tight.

"Please take me to my brother," I beg between the sobs. "Please take me to Alex."

"I will," he rocks me back and forth lightly. "I promise I'll take you to Alex. I will take you home." He vows. "We have to go." He says after a couple of minutes of listening to me sob.

"To Alex?" I turn to Ethan.

"Not yet," he says apologetically. "We have to rest and rest your leg for a while."

I nod looking down at Jayme still in my arms. I don't want to leave Jayme here. But the hovercraft will take him home, and the deer will come looking for us. Ethan gets up and extends his right hand out to me. I gasp when I see how burned it is.

"Ethan," I gulp. "Your hand."

"Oh, right," Ethan drops his right hand and instead extends his left hand. "I forgot."

"What happened?" I ask as he helps me up. I wince at the pain in my leg.

"What's-" he stops when he sees the whole in my pants and the burned flesh. "They got you too."

"The deer," I nod finally understanding what happened to his hand. I look down once again at Jayme and notice his sword as well as the spear is gone. Crystal must have taken it. Not only did she kill Jayme, she has an ally, and they are both armed. Alex will know about this.

Ethan leads me away from Jayme's body. I keep looking back until the thick vegetation hides the clearing from me. We walk a little further as Ethan holds my weight. We stop in front of a thick, tall tree.

"Can you climb?" Ethan asks doubtfully looking at my leg.

"I could try." I move towards the tree and try to lift my injured leg, but it is too painful. I cry out in pain and tears run down my cheeks.

"Forget it," Ethan says quickly. He turns around giving his back to me and bends down. "Hop on my back. I'll take us up there."

"Ethan," I bite my lip unsure of this. I mean, Ethan looks seriously muscular. He probably has as much muscle as Alex.

"Come on Pita," he urges me on and grabs my calves. "I can do this. You're light as a feather."

I don't smile or laugh. I know he's trying to cheer me up, but I'm too sad for that. I sigh and climb on his back. He grabs the tree bark with his burned hand. I hear him take a sharp breath as he makes use of his injured hand.

"Ethan…"

"Don't worry about it," he says through his teeth as he begins to climb.

The whole way up, I'm asking him if he's ok. He simply nods. Finally we reach a thick and sturdy branch. I climb off of him wincing in pain as I put my weight on that leg. I sit on the branch and let my legs dangle off. Ethan maneuvers around me and sits behind me with his legs open. He pulls me back so that my back is against his chest. I can feel his fast heartbeat against my back. I close my eyes feeling relieved that Ethan is here with me. I would have probably sat down there with Jayme until daylight. Come to think of it, the sun isn't coming up yet. I look up at the sky.

"It's still night," I comment as Ethan ties us to the tree. "It's going to be night all through the games right?"

"Yeah," Ethan wraps his arms around me. His hands rest on my stomach.

I look down at his burned hand and lightly touch it with my fingertips. I sigh and lean my head back on his chest and under his chin. He hugs me tighter.

"Thank you," I whisper. "Thank you for coming after me."

"I had to," he replies. "Alex asked me to."

"Oh," I say a little disappointed.

"Silly girl," Ethan chuckles. "I love you. I couldn't leave you. Alex asked me, but I accepted to follow you willingly."

I bite my lower lip and let tears fall down. "I'm sorry you had to see me kissing Jayme…"

"It's ok," Ethan interrupts. "He was in love with you too. I can't hate him for that. And you gave him a last request. You did well, Pita."

I nod still doubtful. "I could have done more. I could have killed Crystal when I had the chance. If I had let go of the arrow when she had her back to us, Jayme would still be alive. His death is my fault. I might as well have killed him myself…" I sob. "And he wasn't bad. He wanted to join us. We were going back to Alex."

"Don't say that," Ethan leans forward and rests his chin on my shoulder. I feel his breath on my neck, and I feel a little comforted. "You did what Alex asked you to do. We are not supposed to kill anybody unless we are directly challenged."

"I know, but I should have done more. He gave his life for me." I choke on a sob. "It's my fault."

"No," Ethan says more forcefully. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't blame his death on you. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault. You hear me, Pita?"

I sigh and nod. I won't win the argument against him. I look up at the sky, and I see movement. I point towards the object for Ethan to see in case he has not.

"It's a can," Ethan says as the object gets closer. Soon, the can lands on my lap. I open it up and find cream inside. "It's from our sponsors!" Ethan exclaims excitedly.

I grab a handful of cream. "Get your leg," Ethan orders me, but I ignore him. I grab his right hand and rub the cream all over it. Ethan moans in relief at having his hand treated. I kiss his hand lightly after I'm done.

"Thank you," he says as he takes the can from my hand. "Now your turn."

"I can do it myself," I mumble.

"You healed me," Ethan whispers in my ear as he rubs the cream on my leg. It is my turn to moan at the soothing and cooling feeling the cream brings to my skin. "I will heal you." Ethan kisses my neck. I gulp trying to shove down the sob of happiness Ethan brings to me. My heart beat picks up as he runs his finger down my neck, to my chest, and rests his left hand over my heart. "I will heal you." He repeats.

And I know what he means. He wants me to believe in love again. He wants me to trust myself and others besides my family. If he only knew…

"You already are." I snuggle closer to him. "I trust you." I twist so I can kiss his jaw. "I love you."

Even in the position we are in, Ethan manages to claim my lips. We kiss for a while. He lightly traces my jaw line with his left hand as his right rests on my hip. I feel his heart beat as fast as mine. We are in sync. We were made for each other.

"Get some rest," he says giving my lips a final peck. "We'll get moving soon."

I nod. The steady beating of Ethan's heart rocks me to sleep.

_Ethan_

I have to admit. When I heard Jayme shout, I thought Pita was killing the Careers. I shouldn't have assumed that. I felt terrible when I burst through the bushes and saw Pita with a dying Jayme in her arms. Across the clearing, I saw a flash of red hair through the leaves. Crystal must have killed Jayme and ran when she heard me. I didn't even want to think that if I had taken longer, Crystal would have killed Pita too.

My heart ached for Pita when I saw how devastated she was as she held Jayme. I am sure Pita didn't develop romantic feelings for him, but she did care for him. They had developed a friendship. I did look away when Pita kissed Jayme. He had given his life for Pita, and he deserved a kiss. Still, I felt jealousy.

I sigh and hold Pita tighter. She soon fell asleep after putting cream on her wounds and of course making out. I smile remembering the feeling of her lips. I can't wait to get out this and marry her. I chuckle at how ridiculous I am. Not ridiculous for dreaming of marrying Pita. But ridiculous for dreaming of marrying her while we are in this hellhole. I sigh and close my eyes soon falling into a deep sleep.

I wake up a couple of hours later, or feels like a couple of hours later. I yawn and stretch. I look at my injured hand. It is no longer injured. I can flex it and move it even though the skin is a deep pink. I smile and lean forward to inspect Pita's leg. I don't get to it because there's a tiny silver box in her lap. I frown. When did that get here? It's miracle it didn't fall off. I grab it wondering what our sponsors sent us this time.

The box is otherwise empty except for a note. I frown and take out the note. It's directed to Pita, but I can't stop once I have started especially when I see the signature at the bottom. Love, President Snow, it says. Anger and sorrow come crashing down on me once I'm done reading. A punishment for what we are doing for sure.

"Son of a bitch," I say through gritted teeth. "Snow you are a motherf…" I never get to finish my sentence because a loud and scary rumble followed by an explosion sounds in the distance. Pita sits up startled. I crumble and shove the note in my jacket. I throw the box and parachute to the ground as Pita turns her head.

"What was that?" She asks with panic written clearly in her face.

"I don't know." I untie us from the tree. I climb up higher and look into the distance. And that's when I see it. The fire. "We have to go!"

"What did you see Ethan?" Pita asks. I don't reply, and I quickly pick up our stuff.

"Let's go!" I shout and climb down first. We have to get to them. We have to help them. Kat. Alex. Sophia. Ian…

_Alex_

"Motherfucker!" I shout to the sky. "You motherfucker!" I hit the Cornucopia with my fists. "I'm going to kill you! You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" I keep banging on the Cornucopia as tears run down my cheeks.

Voices come from below the Cornucopia. My banging and shouting did wake up everyone like I knew it would. I don't care. I am angry. I am beyond pissed off. President Snow has delivered a blow that will make me crumble for sure. I'm sure that's what he expects. He wants me to curl up in a ball and suck my thumb. He wants me to beg forgiveness.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asks as she hugs me. "Alex? Katniss?"

I get up and turn around to look at Katniss. She's kneeling too though she's not banging on the Cornucopia or crying. She stares off into the distance; her brown eyes are empty and almost dead. Her hands are in tight fists, and I can see a piece of paper crumbled between her fists.

"You too?" I sniff as I wipe my nose and face.

She nods without saying anything. I look down and find my other allies looking up at us worried and even afraid. The only ones up here are Sophia and Ian. I find Ian staring at one of the boxes that arrived a while ago. He picks it up and opens it without a word. Oh hell. Him too? Who else?

"What's going on?" Sophia asks as she makes me look at her. "Alex?"

Ian lets out a blood curling scream. I thought he was mute up until this moment. He falls on his knees as he screams in despair. Sophia runs to him, but he shoves her aside. She stumbles and falls next to the last box. I walk towards her to pick her, but I see she's enthralled by the box too. Oh no. No. NO.

"Sophia," I say as she extends her hand out to grab the box. "Don't."

She ignores me and grabs it. I kneel next to her and grab the box. She looks up sharply at me. I sigh and let her open it. I watch as her eyes go wide with surprise and then pain. She drops the box and note as if they had burned her. Sophia covers her face with her hands as her body shakes with sobs.

"MOM!" Sophia shouts as she tries to push me away. I hold her tight in my arms. "NO! MOM! WHY?"

"Because you disobeyed him you idiot," Katniss snaps. "Because you've been a bad tribute."

"Katniss," I growl. "Shut up."

"It's the truth," Katniss spits angrily.

"We don't need your input right now," I snap as I stroke Sophia's hair. I sigh. "My grandmother." I gulp trying to swallow the knot in my throat. "My grandmother's house burned down with her inside. He got her."

"My little sister," Ian whispers. "She drowned." He laughs without humor.

"Holly?" Sophia snaps out of her own grief. "How could she drown?" She shrieks. "You taught her to swim!"

"I know!" Ian shrieks back with pain. "I know!"

"My mother was poisoned." Katniss shrugs and throws the note away. "She was dead anyway."

I frown. "Don't you have a heart?"

"I have a heart!" Katniss snaps. "She was sick. She was dying anyway! Get over it!"

"My grandmother wasn't dying!" I shout and let go of Sophia as I approach Katniss and grab her by the neck. "Don't tell me to get over it." I growl.

"She was dead," Katniss chokes out. "You signed her death sentence when you came up with this plan. You doomed your family. And we all did the same when we decided to follow you."

"Are you insinuating this is my fault?" I roar in her face.

"No," Katniss gasps for air. "It's all of us."

I let go of her. I step back knowing I will kill her if I don't back off and cool down. In a way, she is right. I knew the possible consequences. I knew people I care about were going to die. So why am I shocked? It's still a blow, I say to myself. And there are more to come. I look at the note crumbled in my left fist.

_Dear Alexander,_

_You are taking away my games, so I am taking away your loved ones. Honey is greatly missed as is your grandmother. Enobaria Soto did not survive a tragic and __mysterious__ fire in her home. Happy Hunger Games Alexander!_

_Love,_

_President Snow._

_I am taking away your loved ones_. The hell you won't. I will end Snow's reign. I am hurting over the death of my grandmother and obviously at remembering Honey's tragic end, but I will not give Snow the satisfaction of breaking me. I won't give up until he's dead.

"Let's go," I jump off the Cornucopia. "We have shit to take care of."

"What happened?" Fey gets in my way.

I sigh and turn to the other tributes. "President Snow has sent his minions to kill my grandmother." I point to Sophia, Katniss and Ian. "He has killed their familiars as well in an attempt to break us. Well, I am not broken. Am I saddened? Am I pissed off? Hell yes. But I am determined to bring that motherfucker down." I stop and realize I started shouting. "If you're still with me, let's show him what we are made of. If you are no longer with me, you will be incapacitated right now."

I wait for the responses. Fey looks at me with fear in her eyes. Fear, respect, admiration, trust whatever. As long as I have numbers to bring down Snow, I don't care how they see me.

"I'm still in," Ian says first. "I will avenge Holly."

"I'm still in as well," Katniss says much to my surprise. She doesn't meet my eyes though.

"I will follow you everywhere," Sophia sniffs as she throws her arms around me. I hug her back thankful to have her on my side. "And I want Snow to pay."

"Eh," Damien shrugs. "I have no family. My condolences to you four though." I shake his hand.

Everyone else agrees to make Snow pay. Fey is the only one that looks unsure but in the end shrugs knowing she's outnumbered.

"Thank you," I look at my allies with gratitude. "I promise President Snow will go down. Come on, huddle up. Here's what we are doing…"

I leave Damien and Fey in charge of protecting the Cornucopia, just in case. The rest of us go exploring the island after we found night vision goggles. The trees and climate is tropical and otherwise it would be nice. We all walk close to each other watching each other's backs. We carry heavy backpacks with food and several other weapons. The weight slows us down, but we can't take any chances. As my father learned in his time in the arena, never leave without supplies. You never know when someone will sabotage or blow up the Cornucopia.

We find several animals running around. We don't bother them unless they bother us even though we know those things are muttations. We don't find any other tributes in this island, but we do find yet another island behind us. We stand at the edge of our island. I look to my left and right to the adjacent islands.

"Olive, Violet, Sebastien," I call them up. "Go over to the left and guess how much distance there's between us and the forest island. Use the binoculars to see if there's anyone. Sam, Ian, Sophia do the same on the desert island. Be careful all of you." They all nod and go on their way. I am left with Katniss and Guilia staring off at the jungle looking island. I use the binoculars to see what it looks like and if I can see any bodies moving: no movement. The island is at least fifty feet away. "Nothing." I turn to Katniss and Guilia. They both nod, and Katniss still avoids looking at me. "Katniss," I sigh. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I really am sorry."

"Whatever," Katniss shrugs. "I tend to make people lose it."

Sam, Sophia and Ian return then. "There's no movement in the desert island," Sam says a little out of breath. "But there seems to be an oasis in the middle. The island was at least twenty feet away when we saw it a while ago. We turned around to leave and when Sophia looked back, it was moving away. They do move."

Just like I suspected. They either move away or far. Or both directions. I thank all three of them and wait for the others. They return a little later also out of breath.

"The forest island is like seventy feet away from us," Violet gasps as she takes a sip of her water. "And it keeps moving. We saw a deer though. It spat like acid to another deer."

"Acid?" Katniss frowns and looks at Violet like she's crazy.

"Yeah," Olive confirms. "Because the deer that got spit started to like disintegrate and burn."

"Well shit," Katniss looks off into the distance no doubt worrying about Ethan like I am worrying about Pita.

"All right," I begin to walk back to the Cornucopia. "Let's go back and rest for a while."

As we walk back, everyone is quiet. I hold hands with Sophia and think of our next move. If there's no movement in the other islands, it must mean the tributes are either dead or hiding deeper. I hope Pita and Ethan are hiding deeper, and that's why we can't see them. They can't be dead. I will go with Katniss to the forest island when and if it moves closer. What if it doesn't? What if it just keeps moving further away? It's going to be harder to reach it if I wait and the island gets to be a hundred and something feet away from us…

The ground beneath us begins to shake. I look around to my companions to see if they felt what I did, or if I am losing it. Nope. The looks on their faces tell me they felt it too.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks as he looks up and around.

"I don't know," I reply. "Let's…" A loud and terrifying rumble shakes the island. I look up at the volcano and watch it spit lava. "RUN!" I shout at everyone. I pull Sophia along with me as we rush through the branches. I look back at my companions and see they are keeping up. They are terrified, but they are keeping up. I also see the lava running down the volcano fast and a fire starts as a spit of lava falls on a tree and spread to the surrounding vegetation.

We are near the Cornucopia when we hear screaming followed by the sound of water splashing. Well, at least Damien and Fey are no longer on the island. We break through the trees and reach the Cornucopia. However, Damien is lying on the ground bleeding from the stomach. I rush to him quickly scanning the area. I see three figures swim toward the desert island. One of them has red hair. Crystal.

"Alex!" Katniss shouts. "Let's go!"

"Damien," I pull him in my arms ignoring Katniss. "Who did this?" I ask even though I know.

"Fey," Ok I was wrong. I thought it had been Crystal. "Joined Careers. Took weapons… supplies. Sorry."

"It's ok. Come on buddy," I grab him by the armpits. "You'll be ok."

"What are you doing?" Katniss shouts tugging my jacket. "Let's go! You can't help him!"

"I'm not leaving without him!" I shout.

"She's right," Damien grunts. "Go! Give him hell, Alex. Give him hell!" Damien goes limp as his eyes stare up empty.

"Let's go!" Katniss tugs me and shoves me into the water. She jumps and a second later, the lava reaches the Cornucopia.

We swim away from the burning island. I look around the water panicked seeking out Sophia.

"Sophia!" I shout as I kick the water. "Sophia!"

"She's over there you idiot!" Katniss points towards the forest island. "Now swim!"

I feel relief wash through me as I see Sophia is getting near land as well as the others. The island keeps moving further from us. My legs and arms are getting tired of kicking and fighting the water. I start to slow down and even sink. I look behind me and find Olive and Sam struggling to swim too. Olive is the furthest behind.

"Come on!" Katniss pulls me by the jacket.

"HURRY!" Pita's voice screams. "SWIM! ALEX!"

I look at the moving forest island and see a blonde mane on the edge of the island. Another figure, Ethan I assume, is next to her tying a rope to a tree trunk. I wonder why she's so panicked. We're almost there.

"SWIM!" Pita keeps shouting, and I have the urge to scream to her to calm the fuck down. I know she wants me to be safe, but jeez we're like twenty or so feet away. Then I hear her next words and my heart sinks. "THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE WATER!"

Instead of swimming faster, I stop and look back. I see a whale tail, but this tail is abnormally big for a whale. The huge tail comes out of the water, tips over the burning island, and flips it over. Holy shit. The whale must be the size of the freaking ocean. And then I see a fin next to where the whale came out. Like a shark fin. I saw one in a book my grandma used to read me. She had paid a lot of money for that book and risked her life to keep it. The book talked about the animals that used to live in abundance in the ocean. I liked that book, and I would ask my grandmother to read the chapter about sharks over and over. I wanted the shark to be the symbol of our rebellion instead of the butterfly because the shark is more menacing than the butterfly. Now I'm glad the butterfly won over because this would be ironic: to die by our symbol.

"MOVE!" Katniss roars pulling me out of my internal rant. How rude? "What's wrong with you?"

I keep turning to look back even when Katniss pulls me by the jacket. And then I snap out of the shock because Olive is really close to the shark.

"Olive!" I swim back as Katniss yells profanities at me. I hear her splashing after me. Why the hell doesn't she just save herself? I push my aching legs and arms to swim faster. At the sound of my screaming, Sam turned to look at Olive and he began to swim back. We both get closer to a panicked, screaming Olive, who is trying to swim away from the shark. An arrow hits the fin and then the tentacles come out. What. The. Hell.

_Pita_

I bite my lower lip as I watch Alex turn around and swim back towards Olive. I know he's trying to save everyone, but damn it. He has to survive for me, and our parents. I help Ethan pull the tributes out of the water. He looks up and sees Katniss swim after Alex and closer to the shark. He gives Sebastien the rope and moves closer to the edge. I can see he's about to go help.

I grab his hand and pull him back. "Don't!" I shout. "Please," I throw my arms around him. "Don't leave me too." I know I'm being selfish, but if I lose Alex and or Ethan, I'll go insane.

"Pita," he tries to pry me off of him. "They need help."

"Please," I beg and then an idea occurs to me. I let go of Ethan. Why didn't I think of this before?

A dead deer lies nearby. I pull out a knife from Ethan's belt. He's momentarily distracted by what I'm doing to jump into the water. Good. I open up the deer careful not to touch the blood with any part of my skin. I pull out an arrow from behind me and dip the tip on the deer's blood.

"I hope this works," I murmur as I quickly point the arrow to the fin sticking out of the water and let go. I hit the fin. I smile briefly because just then tentacles come out. "Shit."

"Do that again Pita," Ethan urges me on as he stands next to me.

I dip another arrow in the acidic blood and point it at the shark. I hit the fin again, but it's not doing anything. The shark doesn't swim away or anything. Instead the tentacles are the ones failing around and splashing the water.

"I need to get up on a tree," I say as Sam reaches Olive and pulls her. Soon Alex joins Sam in pulling Olive. However I need to take the shark and octopus out. I climb up on the tree. "Give me an arrow!" I shout down to Ethan. He gives me the arrow, and I point it the shark. I should take that one out first hopefully the octopus will come to the surface. I lower the arrow though when I see the tentacles belong to the shark. I can see them attached to the shark's sides as part of the body. I stall momentarily shocked.

"Shoot!" Ethan shouts.

I snap out of my shock and let go of the arrow. But by then it's too late. One of the tentacles shoots out and grabs Olive's neck and pulls her under dragging Alex and Sam. Olive screamed briefly in surprise and fear. Katniss goes underwater and pulls Alex, who tries to push Katniss away. Soon enough Sam resurfaces having let go of Olive. All three of them begin to swim to the island. Up high in the tree, I see blood taint the water and an arm. Olive.

**Sorry I had to kill some people off :( The idea of sending a finger or a photo was sooo good! I almost put it up here, but I felt kind squeamish about it (yes, I am chicken and a cry baby). Thanks to **AliceW** though! Review if you want an update sooner! **


	10. Sacrifice for My Beloved

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins**

**I know. I hate that people die, too, and I apologize in advance for the coming deaths. But remember the story written by Ms. Collins when certain lovable, little girls die… Smh. I hated Suzanne for a while and cried like a baby. But I didn't hate her for long because she gave me the best three days of my life! :') So this will pass. I promise a happy ending… **

Chapter 10: Sacrifice for My Beloved

_President Snow_

President Coriolanus Snow sees Alexander break down and cry. The boy shouts profanities at him and promises to kill the President. Snow smiles knowing the boy is full of it. Coriolanus is untouchable. Sometimes the President wishes he could be in the arena watching everything first hand, so he could smell the tributes' fear and despair. He could almost smell Alexander's and his allies' pain and despair. Snow is close to breaking the boy and his rebellion.

His satisfaction is short lived though because Alexander soon announces he is not stopping. He rallies up his allies and sets out to explore the island. President Snow clenches his fists in anger but soon takes a deep breath and unclenches his fists. No matter. _The boy is tough_, Snow admits. _But he is not match for me. _Coriolanus smiles as another idea occurs to him. If the death of his grandmother did not break him completely, maybe the death of another closer loved one will do.

The Peacekeeper nods fervently as he takes in the President's orders. Once the President is done, the Peacekeeper takes off to carry out the wishes of his commander. Snow sits back on his chair and asks for a refill of red wine. He watches as the tributes explore the island. The cameras then show the Career Tribute, Crystal coming out of her hiding place close to the Cornucopia. Snow smiles. _What a cunning child_, he thinks. _Hiding right under Alexander's nose_. The girl approaches the Cornucopia as soon as Alexander leaves followed by her minion.

Snow leans forward excited for a fight is sure to break out. And it does. Crystal fights with the girl from ten, Fey. Soon the Career Tribute has the other girl pinned on the ground as Crystal's companion steals supplies and weapons. The other tribute in league with Alexander comes running then. The boy is shocked and does not react fast.

"Join me or die," Crystal tells the girl she has pinned down. The insignificant girl nods and Crystal lets go. "Kill him and prove you're with me."

_How delightful, _Snow claps like a child as he watches Fey pierce the traitor tribute in the stomach. Another idea occurs to Snow just then. He gets up from his comfortable and plush sofa. He approaches the Head Game maker and gives his command.

"Make the volcano erupt," President Snow speaks, and his subjects do as he says. "And release the aquatic muttations."

President Coriolanus Snow sits back on his sofa, sips his red wine, and waits for the next life to be taken. He waits for the next sacrifice.

_Clove_

I gasp when Alex finally says what is in the note President Snow sent him. I shake my head as tears stream down my cheeks. Impossible. My mother… Dead. Through my tear filled vision, I watch Alex break down and swear revenge on Snow. Cato wraps his arms around me, but I push him away. I need to be alone. I need to grieve. I need to get out of here. I finally tear my eyes away from the television and run out of the stadium.

I don't want to stop watching the games. I want to follow my children's every step however hard it may be. However, I need to catch a breath. I rush up to Cato's and my room as soon as I set foot on our floor. My cane hits the floor angrily as I run and slam the door behind me. As soon as I'm inside, an inhuman scream breaks through my lips, and I fall on my knees clutching my heart. My mother dead. My children in danger. Where did I go wrong?

I cry for hours. I cry for my mother's soul. I cry for my children. I cry for my husband. I cry for the deaths that are sure to come. I finally get up from the floor and go to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, and I barely recognize the woman staring back at me. Her green eyes are soulless, and I know they have seen gruesome images. She has bags under her empty eyes. She hasn't slept much. Her cheek bones stick out from her face. She's not feeding well. Her skin has lost all color. She is sick.

I sigh and tear my eyes away from her. I cannot believe that is me. I wash my face with cold water and look up at the sound of the door opening. I turn around and walk out of the room hoping to see Cato. However, it is not my husband. It is a Peacekeeper. He stands by the door. He grins at me and bolts the door. I take a step towards my cane, which I left next to the bed. He follows me and sees where I'm heading. He shakes his head and runs at me.

Before I can make it anywhere close to my cane, the Peacekeeper hits me in the face, and I stumble backwards as my nose bleeds. He throws himself at me, but I kick him the groin with my bad leg. I wince at the sharp pain that runs up my leg, but I ignore it. I turn around and crawl towards a dresser. My hand grips the edge trying to get up. The Peacekeeper grabs the back of my head and smashes my forehead against the dresser.

Blood rushes down my face from my forehead. The Peacekeeper grabs by hair and throws me across the room. I feel dizzy and the room comes in and out of focus. The footsteps of the Peacekeeper approach me. I turn to my right, and I see my cane close to me. I extend my hand out and grasp the cane just as the Peacekeeper climbs on top of me. I bring the cane over to the side of his head. He grabs the cane with his right hand before it connects with his head while with his left he slaps me.

"President Snow has a message for you," The Peacekeeper says as he takes my cane from my hand and begins to choke me with it. "He says 'I will take away your children and your happiness just like you took my games long ago.'"

I gasp and try to scratch his arms. I try to wiggle under him, but he doesn't budge. My windpipe begins to ache, and my eyes roll to the back of my head. Black spots begin to dance in my vision, and I stopped struggling. In the back of my head, I could hear a voice say, what ever happened to the mighty Clove? Where's the ruthless killer and winner of the 74th Hunger Games? This piece of shit choking the life out of me has managed to beat me. Me! Clove King.

That thought is quickly replaced by what the Peacekeeper has said. _I will take away your children and your happiness. _Not my babies. Not my Cato. A tear falls down my left eye as I beg Snow that with my life, his thirst for revenge is quenched. I was the one who brought this upon my loved ones. I defied Snow years ago. I deserve to die. I sacrifice my life for my beloved…

_Alex_

Sebastien helps me out of the water as Katniss pushes me out. She comes out next followed by grief stricken and shocked Sam. Sophia rushes to my side and hugs me. I quickly return the hug kissing her head and run to Pita. She climbs off of a tree with Ethan's help. As soon as she set foot on the ground, I pick her up and hug her tight as she, too, throws her arms around me. I sigh in relief at having my sister in my arms unharmed. I briefly wonder if she knows about our grandmother. I look at Ethan thanking him for keeping her safe. He nods.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Katniss shouts as she finally recovers her breath. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Kat," Ethan stands between us because she looks ready to jump at me. I think she restrains herself not because of Ethan but because Pita is glaring at her.

"I didn't ask you to follow me," I frown. "I was trying to save Olive." I turn to Sam who is staring off into the distance. I approach Sam and place my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I say knowing my words are not going to bring Olive back. I wish I could have done more.

Sam sighs and slumps his shoulder. "Just bring Snow down all right?"

"I promise," I vow. "Let's go over our supplies and weapons." I pull Pita with me. "I need to hear what has happened on this island."

As we walk deeper into the island, Pita tells me of Jayme and the acid spitting deer. She tells me of Ethan and how they climbed the tree but quickly ran to the edge of the island when the volcano exploded. Pita doesn't mention receiving the note from Snow about our grandmother. I quickly conclude that Ethan must have something to do with this.

We go over our supplies. We have enough food for at least three days, or something like that since it's hard to tell when a day ends and another begins, for it is always night. I look around my allies and count them; there are nine of us. The food will do, and I'm sure we have sponsors. Celia actually did us a favor by planning ahead and getting the sponsors to sign the contract so that no matter what we did in the arena, their money was ours. Mom and Dad would see so that we received what we needed. They already were taking care of us when they sent Pita and Ethan the cream for their injuries. I sigh and wonder how Mom is doing now that Grandma is gone.

"What do we do now Alex?" Pita asks me as we all sit resting and mourning the loss of Damien and Olive while trying to swallow the fact that Fey betrayed us.

"I'm thinking," I reply as Sophia massages my shoulders. "I think we should move and find the other tributes. We need to know if they are alive or dead. In the case they are alive; we need to bring them over to our side. If they are dead, well..." I shrug.

Pita nods. I get up and gather up everyone. I open my mouth to speak when suddenly I see an object falling down from the sky. My heart races. I know it's bad news. I don't know for whom, but I do know it's from Snow. I swear if he touched my mother or father…

The tiny silver box falls by Pita's feet. My eyes go wide in fear, and I step forward. She bends down and picks up the box. She quickly opens it and pulls out a note. Pita remains motionless as she reads the letter. Her breathing soon picks up and her chest is rising and falling rapidly. Before I take the note, she rips it apart and runs off without another word.

"Pita!" Ethan and I shout as we follow after her. The sound of footsteps lets me know that everyone else is following us too. I look back and find Katniss not far from me. I look ahead once again when I hear Pita scream.

_Cato_

I sigh and get up from my seat. I have given Clove enough time to grieve on her own. She needs me. I turn to Haymitch and let him know I'm leaving. He nods and assures me he will tell me what happens once I'm gone. Alex and most of his allies made it safely to the forest island where Pita was. I felt relief when Alex was finally pulled out of the water and Pita, besides her leg, was otherwise unharmed.

As I make my way out of the stadium, people murmur and watch me with disgust written in their faces. Most of the Capitol, as soon as they saw what our children were doing began to reject us and run away from us as if were an illness. I didn't care so much what they think. I only care that we succeed, and my children come home safely.

The murmuring and hatred towards us is nothing compared to the hope that Alex and his allies are bringing to half of the 12 districts in Panem. Even through the pain and deaths, people in Districts 12, 11, 7, 6, 4, and 3 are getting ready to fight. The deaths of our loved ones are meant to break us. Finnick lost Annie. Gale had to get his family out of 12. Thankfully President Spektor of district 13 had been willing to evacuate our families. They hadn't gotten to Annie, Enobaria, or the other familiars of the tributes soon enough. Grace, Finnick's five year old, Gale's family and a couple of others had made out. We are still determined to fight.

The price for our freedom and justice even though it is too high, it will be worth it in the end. We had to sacrifice our loved ones. Like Enobaria. I sigh as I step onto our floor. Everything is so quiet. In fact it's too quiet. I rush to Clove's and my room knowing there is something wrong. I try to open it, but it's locked. I hear struggling inside and I panic further. I hit the door with my shoulder trying to break it or bring it down. Not soon enough, I break down the door.

I find a Peacekeeper on top of Clove choking her with her own cane as she bleeds from her nose and a gash on her forehead. She scratches the man on top of her but she is slowly losing the will to fight as this son of a bitch crushes her windpipe. I quickly run at the Peacekeeper and throw across the room and against the wall. Clove coughs violently and spits blood. Since my beloved is coughing and taking ragged breaths of air, I know she's alive. Beat up, but she's alive. I throw myself at the Peacekeeper. I kick the son of a bitch in the face. Blood begins to flow onto the carpet from his nose and soon his mouth. I keep punching him everywhere, and I hear bones break under every punch and kick I deliver on this waste of life. Even when I know he's no longer alive, I keep punching him. I am blinded by rage. How dare he touch my Clove? How dare he try to kill my Little One?

"Cato!" Clove shouts as she grabs my fist. "He's gone. Stop it."

I climb off of the body and pull Clove in my arms. We are both covered in blood though the blood on my face, clothes and fists belongs to the man I just killed. I look down at Clove and wipe her face with my sleeve. I sit her down and call for an Avox girl.

"Cato," Clove grasps my arm. "You have to go." She says urgently and desperate. "They will come for you."

"No," I say fiercely as I hear footsteps and shouting. "If I leave, they will blame it on you. Besides, I wouldn't make it out." I kiss her forehead as I hear Celia scream at the sight of blood everywhere. "It's going to be ok."

"Who did this?" Celia gasps.

"I did," I say quickly and telling the truth. "He tried to kill Clove."

"Well, she must have done something." Celia says looking terrified. "Gale, arrest Cato. We will take him to President Snow."

"It wasn't him," Clove screams as Gale, looking pained, arrests me. "It was me!" Clove cries. "I did it!"

"Stop lying Clove," I turn to her with a pleading look in my face. "I did it. I am covered in blood, and I'm not injured. We both know I did this. You have to live for Alex and Pita."

"Please," Clove begs Gale. "Take me instead."

"That's enough!" Celia shouts. "Gale, take Cato out of here."

Gale pulls me away as Clove shouts and tries to go after me. Celia stops her. In any other circumstance, I know Clove could take Celia down no problem. But Clove is weak from losing so much blood.

"You can take me down," Gale whispers. "And run."

"No," I shake my head. "I won't put Clove in danger. If I leave, Snow will do more to her. This way, he has a way to control her and Alex."

"Which is why you need to escape," Gale growls as we get on the elevator.

"Gale, my friend," I sigh as he leads me Snow's private balcony. "I won't risk my beloved or my children. If I must die for Snow to leave them alone, then I shall die."

"I was wrong about you all," Gale says sadly as we stand outside Snow's balcony. "Good luck."

"Thank you," I stop and turn to Gale. "Look after Clove will you?"

He nods, and I step inside to meet my end. I will sacrifice for my beloved. I will die for my children. It is the price of freedom.

_Pita_

The box falls at my feet. I frown as I wonder what could the sponsors have sent me? Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alex eyes widen in fear. Ethan tenses up next to me and even reaches out as if he wants to snatch me up and run from the box. I pick the tiny silver box tied to a silver parachute. Once the box is in my hands I open it quick and find a note inside. I pull it out and read.

_Dear Pita,_

_I hope this note reaches you unlike the last one hidden in your beloved's jacket. Since you did not read the previous one, and neither Alexander nor Ethan will tell you, your grandmother has died in a fire. I warned your brother. Since you are taking away my games, I am taking away your loved ones. Your mother could have died a while ago, but your father rescued her. However, he has taken the life of one of my Peacekeepers. Cato King is sentenced to death tomorrow at sundown. Happy Hunger Games!_

_Love, _

_President Snow._

I remained motionless as I read the note, but when I got the part Snow announces my mom could have died and my dad is sentenced to death, I begin to hyperventilate. I rip the note to pieces, turn around and run away from everyone. How could Alex and Ethan keep from me the fact that my grandmother is dead? And how can I tell him about our parents? I run until I come face to face with a deer. I scream when it spits and I cover my face with my hand. It hurts. My right hand is burning. I can't stand the pain. Strong arms grab me and pull me back as the deer falls dead on the ground.

"What the hell Pita?" Alex shouts in my ear as he hugs me. "Don't run off like that!"

Ethan approaches me with the can of cream in his hand. He wipes off the blood and remaining acid gently and rubs the cream on the wound. I don't thank him or Alex. I turn away from them. I sit on the ground and pull my knees up to my chest. I want to go home. I want to be in my mother's arms. I want my dad to attempt to braid my hair. I want my grandmother to read to me. I want to be out of the games.

"You were wrong Cinna!" I scream ignoring everyone. "You were wrong! I'm not strong! I'm a weak and scared child!" The fear and pain is soon replaced by a strong fury that burns me inside. This fury feels like it's going to consume me, and I will burst into flames. I get up and point at where I think there's a camera. "Snow. If you touch my mother again, and if you dare kill my father… I. Will. Kill. You. I'm already a killer. It won't be hard to drive my sword through your cold and old heart!"

I fall on my knees and keep crying. A hand squeezes my shoulder. I look up and see it is Ethan. I shake him off. "Get away from me," I spit venomously as he looks with surprise and pain at me. I turn to Alex. "You knew about Grandma. Both of you. And you didn't tell me." I take a deep breath. "I'm not keeping this from you Alex. Snow tried to kill Mom, and Dad is sentenced to death tomorrow night."

I wait for his response, but I don't get one. Just then, we hear the batting of thousand wings in the distance. We all look up but can't see anything. Suddenly several toucans land in front of us. They watch us for a couple of seconds.

I reach behind me and pull out an arrow slowly. "Pita," Ethan whispers. "Don't."

I load up my bow regardless of what he says. I must be ready for anything. And just like I suspected, the toucans take off again towards us. Their beaks and talons scratch our faces and arms. I try to ignore the pain as much as possible and begin to shot arrows at them. Several fall dead on the ground as my companions struggle to hit them with their swords, knives, axes, slingshots, and spears.

I feel the ground begin to tremble under our feet and the sound of hoofs get near us. Through the trees and bushes, at least ten deer burst out and stop watching us like the toucans had. And just like the toucans, the deer suddenly charge at us. Once again, I send arrows flying. Until I am all out. A deer nears me, and I freeze in place. I watch my life flash before me, for I know this is my end. Someone knocks me to the ground and the deer runs past us. I look at my savior and unsurprisingly enough, it is Ethan.

He quickly pulls me up and pulls out the sword from his back and hands it to me. I take it without a word suddenly thoroughly embarrassed at my earlier outburst. I don't have time to apologize though because the toucans and deer attack us nonstop. I briefly seek out Alex. He's bleeding from several cuts the toucans have made. I also notice Katniss and Sophia near him. Everyone is bleeding and looks exhausted. In the end, the deer disappear leaving us to fend off the toucans. I feel the end of this fight is almost over when the trees… The freaking trees come to life. The roots shot up from the dirt and at us. One of them pierces Sebastien in the chest. Holy crap the roots are like swords.

"SOPHIA!" Alex shouts pained. I have never heard so much pain in my brother's voice. He sounds like he's dying… I get rid of my toucan and avoid a root as I turn around and find Alex cutting down the roots like madman while at his feet lays Sophia dying.

_Alex_

I am distracted killing of toucans left and right that I don't notice the tree root coming from behind me. Sophia suddenly pushes me aside, and the tree pierces her shoulder. I scream out her name as I cut the roots with my axe. Soon and mysteriously enough, the roots and toucans retreat. I fall on my knees next to Sophia. She breathes hard and grabs my hand tightly in hers. Katniss sits next to us and rips open Sophia's shirt. Her skin is an ugly green and the color seems to spread. I feel tears run down my cheeks as I watch Sophia wince in pain when Katniss removes the tree root.

"It's poison," Katniss whispers as she examines the wound. "The damn roots have poison. It will spread." She squeezes my shoulder and steps away. There's nothing we can do. Unless…

"Mom!" I shout. "Finnick! Haymitch! Anyone goddamn it! Send us something!" I shout to the sky.

"It's ok," Sophia gasps as she caresses my cheek with her free hand. "I don't mind dying."

"Shut up," I say through the sobs as I touch my forehead against hers. "Don't say that. You're not going to die. Finnick or my mom will send something. You are not leaving me."

"I'm not," Sophia squeezes my hand yet tighter. "I'll… always… be… with… you."

I chuckle. "You're so corny." My body shakes with another sob. "Please… Please… Don't leave me."

Her tight grip on my hand begins to loosen. I squeeze her hand hoping to give her strength.

"I… love… you… Alex," Sophia smiles at me. "I am… ok… dying for… you. I sacrifice for my beloved." She spits green stuff and I wipe it off of her mouth. I lean forward and kiss her lips. She responds to my kissing weakly.

"I don't appreciate you," I sob. "I love you Sophia Odair."

"I know," a smile freezes on her lips and her hand no longer holds mine. Sophia has gone limp. Sophia has left me. I look up at the sky and scream in pain. I scream profanities at Snow, and Finnick and anyone who was too slow to send something to keep Sophia alive. I pull Sophia up in my arms and hug her tight. I hug her so tight it would have broken her bones had she been alive. "Thank you. Thank you." I say over and over. I thank her for her sacrifice. I thank her for loving me.

Snow. I will kill Snow. I will him. This is his fault. His stupid goddamn games killed Sophia. His games killed my grandmother, and they are going to kill my father. They almost killed my mother. They have killed so many people. I look around and see Sebastien on the ground bleeding green instead of red. The poison. I let go of Sophia with a heavy heart and turn to my allies. The cannon blares twice making the death of Sophia and Sebastien official.

"Come on," I wipe my nose and tears. "Huddle up. Hide me."

My remaining allies use their bodies to hide me. I kneel on the dirt and unhook the butterfly's antennae off of the head. I press the head and a red light turns on. I hold one antenna to my hear and the other to my lips. I get in touch with District 13. They put me right through District 13. And I tell them I have changed my mind. I tell them I will kill.

_Crystal and Co._

Crystal walked to the edge of the forest island with Blake trailing behind her. When they reached the edge, a plan began to formulate in Crystal's head. If she was to take Alex and his losers down, she would need weapons and supplies. She ordered Blake to silently get in the water. She followed suit. They both swam as quietly as they could towards the island that held the Cornucopia. Once they pulled themselves out of the water, Crystal and Blake climbed a nearby tree and waited. Crystal didn't know for what, but she waited. Her waiting paid off. Alex left leaving only two tributes behind guarding the Cornucopia. One of them was a boy, he walked towards the far side of the Cornucopia, while the other was a girl. She looked worried, and she muttered to herself that she should leave. Crystal smiled.

Crystal attacked the girl as Blake stole a backpack full of supplies and took a couple of knives, axes, and slingshots. Apparently Alex hadn't left a lot of good stuff. Crystal had the girl on the ground easily with her spear pointed at the girl's throat. The other boy came running then. Crystal bent down and whispered.

"Join me or die," she told the girl. "Kill him and prove you're with me."

The girl nodded. Crystal let her go. The tribute girl from 10 approached the boy from 6, and she struck him in the stomach with her spear. The girl couldn't finish him off because just then, the volcano erupted. The girl from 10 let out a squeal. Crystal, as the leader, ushered them into the water. She asked them to swim to the desert island since it was the closest. The three of them hoisted themselves out of the water and watched Alex and his losers fight the muttations. Crystal grew bored and pushed on deeper into the desert island.

They soon reached an oasis. However the oasis was occupied by the tribute from 8, and the dead body of the girl from 9. Crystal frowned wondering when the cannon sounded. Probably when the volcano erupted. She didn't have time to bring more allies. Besides, this boy seemed like a coward. She killed him. Crystal and company rested for a while eating apricots and avoiding the water. There were piranhas in the lake. She had learned that when she saw the boy from 9 with a missing hand plus the piranhas swam close to the surface.

Crystal looked off into the distance. She thought of her next move. They could hardly go swimming for fear the aquatic muttations got them like they got the girl from 11. No. There had to be another way. The cannon sounded twice then. Two dead tributes. _So much for not killing anyone Alex,_ she thought.

A couple hours passed and Crystal couldn't come up with a plan. Suddenly, the island began to shake. Crystal looks around panicked as do her companions. Then they realize the island is moving. All the islands are moving. They collide making one big island in the shape of a U. And like that. All of Crystal's problems are solved. She leads her companions through the desert island and step onto the jungle island. Crystal will kill the rest of the tributes as she goes. She will find Alex and his losers and kill them all.

As Crystal and her minions walk through the jungle island, they Fey's counterpart, Walter. He begs mercy to Crystal. He begs to join her alliance. She accepts because he's good looking. She doesn't mind having someone handsome to look at. At least until they help her get rid of Alex. Soon enough they find another tribute, the girl from 5. Crystal lets Walter kill her. She warns them that Pita will be hers to kill. Crystal imagines how she is going to kill the little bitch. Because of Pita, Jayme had died. Jayme would be by her side right now if it hadn't been for Pita. Crystal became attached to Jayme. He reminded her of her brother. And it would have been entertaining to fight Jayme in the end. Crystal could have pretended it was her brother. Oh well. She would kill Pita instead.

_Alex_

We move away from the bodies after I'm done talking to District 13. I can't stand looking at Sophia's lifeless body. We sit on the edge of the island and watch the jungle island moving further away. I wait for the moment District 13 hacks into the game room and brings the islands together like I asked them. The moment I decided to change the rules of my alliance and eliminate Crystal and her allies, I saw we couldn't go swimming towards the desert island. The aquatic muttations would get us.

We had to have the islands joined together, so we could go through the jungle island and find Crystal. I had changed my mind to kill them because I am about to do something dangerous, and I can't risk losing anymore tributes or have Crystal come and ruin everything. As it was she had killed the tribute from 8. I heard the cannon and saw his photo on the sky. No real loss there. He was a coward.

I sit by myself. I don't want to talk to anybody. Pita apologized for her outburst. I simply nodded. She had sat next to me for a while with her head on my shoulder. She got tired and left me alone joining Ethan instead. Lucky them. They still had each other. I sigh and kick the dirt. I shouldn't be jealous or bitter towards my sister. She deserved to be happy. Meeting Sophia and loving her is the best thing that I could get out of the games. Her love, sacrifice and death gave me the strength to fight harder and meaner. She gave me more strength to put an end to this and save more of my loved ones from making sacrifices.

I asked President Spektor to get my parents out of the Capitol before his execution. He had seemed reluctant at first, but I told him of the second part of my plan. That and I swore I would kill everyone even my sister and myself therefore ending the rebellion and their chance at revenge. I sigh again. When did I become this monster?

Suddenly the islands begin to move, and I smile. I'm about to raise hell for my beloved, Pita, and everyone. I am about to end this once and for all.

**Ah. Don't hate me! I died a little inside when I killed Sophia ): But I promised a happy ending didn't I? All good things come to those who wait! I hope I made your Monday **Henry**! Review! **


	11. Author's Note: Tributes List

_AN: I don't know why I didn't think of doing this before. *Face palm.* Thank you __**RumbleroarRulesMars **__for requesting the list of tributes those who are dead, so far, and those who are part of the rebellion. _

**District 1 – Luxury**

Jayme: died taking a spear from Crystal for Pita. He was going to join the rebellion.

Crystal: leader of Career pack and currently alive.

**District 2 – Masonry**

Alex: leader of rebellion and currently alive. Grandmother dead, mother injured, father sentenced to

death.

Pita: part of the rebellion and currently alive. Same as Alex.

**District 3 – Technology **

Blake: joins Crystal in forest island even though she tried to kill him. Currently alive.

Violet: part of the rebellion and currently alive. No known dead family members.

**District 4 – Fishing**

Ian: part of the rebellion and currently alive. His sister Holly was drowned.

Sophia: part of the rebellion. Died protecting Alex from poisonous root, and her mother was suffocated.

District 13 managed to take Grace, her little sister, away. Finnick is still alive.

**District 5 – Power**

Tribute boy: not part of rebellion and drowned.

Tribute girl: not part of rebellion and killed by Walter in jungle island.

**District 6 – Transportation**

Damien: part of rebellion and killed by Fey before the volcano erupted.

Tribute girl: part of rebellion but drowned at the beginning of the games.

**District 7 – Lumber**

Sebastien: originally not part of rebellion. He joined at the Cornucopia. Pierced in the chest by poisonous

root.

Guilia: originally not part of rebellion. She joined at the Cornucopia. Currently alive. No known dead

family members.

**District 8 – Textiles**

Tribute boy: leaves rebellion and goes on his own. Swims to desert island and drowned the girl from his

district later killed girl tribute from 9. Dies at the hand of Crystal and co. after the volcano erupted.

Tribute girl: drowned at the start of the games by boy from her district.

**District 9 – Grain**

Tribute boy: part of rebellion but drowned at the beginning of the games.

Tribute girl: not part of rebellion and killed by tribute boy from 8 in desert island.

**District 10 – Livestock**

Walter: not part of rebellion currently alive. Hid in jungle island and found by Crystal and co. He joins

Crystal. Kills girl tribute from 5.

Fey: part of rebellion but joins Crystal before the volcano erupted. Killed Damien. Currently alive.

**District 11 – Agriculture**

Sam: part of rebellion and currently alive. No known dead family members.

Olive: part of rebellion and killed by shark muttation after volcano erupted. No known dead family

members.

**District 12 – Mining **

Ethan: part of rebellion and currently alive. Mother and younger sister were rescued by District 13.

Father still alive.

Katniss: part of rebellion and currently alive. Mother poisoned.

_I hope this kind of helped and cleared up any doubts any of you may have. If there are more, let me know. I won't update for a little while. I am alternating between this story and _Sweet Sacrifice. _It is _Sweet Sacrifice_'s turn to be updated. Sorry! I will try to work fast. Thanks for reading! _


	12. Challenging President Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Ok! I am back! Thanks for the love! (:**

Chapter 11: Challenging President Snow

_Pita_

After Alex talks to District 13, we sit on the edge of the island facing the jungle looking one. I don't know what we are waiting for. Alex asked us to make noise as he talked to President Spektor to prevent the Capitol's cameras from capturing Alex's plan. He didn't tell us the plan; he simply said we had to wait. After a while of watching him sit all by himself, I approach him and sit next to him. Alex stares off into the distance with empty eyes. The cannon sounds, and the picture of the boy from 8 flashes in the sky. Alex shrugs and returns to watching the island move away.

"I'm sorry," I say after a while. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Alex shrugs once again and doesn't even look at me. If it wasn't because he lost Sophia, I would feel awful thinking he was angry at me. But I know he's grieving. I glance back at Ethan sitting with Katniss as they whisper angrily at each other. I bite my lip. I understand Alex's pain. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Ethan. I lean on Alex and lay my head against his shoulder.

"And I'm sorry about Sophia," I intertwine my hand with his and squeeze. He doesn't look at me. He keeps staring off into the distance. I stop trying to make conversation and just sit with him. After a while, I sigh and get up leaving Alex to his thoughts.

I make my way to Ethan. Without a word, he opens his arms for me, and I walk right into them. He lays his chin on my head, and I close my eyes. I hear Katniss get up and walk away giving us privacy.

"I'm sorry Ethan," I say against his neck. "I shouldn't…"

"Shh," he interrupts me. "I should have told you. I'm the one who's sorry."

"No, you were trying to protect me," I kiss his neck. "Thank you."

He leans forward to kiss me, but that's when the islands begin to move. They move extremely fast like a yacht. We all run to Alex's side, and we find him smiling satisfied and with a crazy glint in his eyes. I bite my lips worrying about him. Sophia's death has shaken him up.

"Alex," Katniss snaps her fingers in front of him. "Is this your doing or The Old Man's?"

"Mine," Alex replies picking up his weapons and backpack. "Change of plans everyone. Kill Crystal and her allies."

I take a sharp breath. "Alex, no!" The islands collide and make a u shape. We can now easily walk into the next island without fear of the aquatic muttations except the one that tipped over the other island.

"It's the only way Pita," Alex says as he takes the first step onto the next island. "Let's go."

Katniss follows Alex close by. Ethan gives me an apologetic look, and he steps up next. I sigh and follow them along with the rest of our allies: Sam, Ian, Violet, and Guilia. We walk close to each other wearing night goggles. After a while, the cannon sounds again, and the photo of the girl from 5 shows up in the sky. Crystal is on a roll. I try to count in my mind who is left, but I keep losing count. As I keep trying to count and name the tributes, I stumble and fall face down.

I look back to see what I fell on, and I find an anaconda blocking the path. How did that get there? How did we miss it? My eyes go wide and my heart beats hard on my rib cage. I crawl slowly backwards and call out to everyone quietly. I look around and find myself alone.

"Oh shit," the anaconda moves. I get up slowly and pull out my sword. I turn everywhere looking for the head. Suddenly it comes out to my left through the bushes. I scream and swing my sword. I hear people running and calling my name. I open my eyes realizing I'm not dead yet. The head of the anaconda lies at my feet. "Oh shit."

Ethan grabs my shoulder and pulls me away from the head in case it comes back to life or the body grows another head. You never know in these games. I take deep breaths and look apologetically at my companions.

"Everyone stay close," Alex commands. "Don't wander off. Crystal must have heard Pita scream. She can-" An arrow hits the tree behind Alex right above his head. He crouches down and looks around.

Leaves and branches move as Crystal and her allies make their way to us. We all kick into fighting mode. We make a circle and stay alert as the leaves stop moving. Suddenly a tiger jumps from Sam's side behind me. The tiger spits fire. We all jump away as another tiger and two gorillas join the fight.

"All right," Alex gulps. "Change of plans: run!"

We all split in different directions. I watch out for more anacondas and those fire spiting tigers as I run. I don't know what the gorillas do, but I do not want to find out. They probably throw poisonous bananas. I would giggle at that idea if it wasn't even remotely possible in these games. I stop when I reach the edge of the island. I gasp when I realize how close I am to falling off the edge. I can see the sharks swimming close to the surface.

I step back and turn around coming face to face with Crystal's spear. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly like she has been running a lot which she probably has. I step back, and she follows me. I pull my sword up in fighting position. I am not running away this time. I'm fighting her. I have orders from Alex to kill her. Besides, she's responsible for Jayme's death.

"Hello dear Pita," Crystal smiles evilly. "I have been looking forward to this moment."

"For the moment when I kill you?" I smile sweetly. "Me too."

I swing my sword trying to get her head, but she blocks me with her spear. Our weapons cling when they collide, and I worry we may attract the attention of the muttations. Nah. President Snow and the Capitol must be interested now that there's confrontation among us tributes and a promise of death and blood. I swing again on the opposite side. She blocks me. Crystal thrusts her spear forward, and I jump aside avoiding the sharp tip. She stumbles forward almost falling in the water. She holds on to a tree. I take advantage of her position and thrust my sword forward. However, Crystal turns, and I jab her in the shoulder. Blood begins to run and damps her jacket. She shoves me backwards with her foot, and it is my turn to stumble backwards and fall on my butt.

"Bad Pita," Crystal tusks at me. "That's not nice: killing a person in cold blood. Of course it is your nature." She sneers. "You killed that boy in your district a year ago. I hear he begged for mercy."

I glare at Crystal. She's a cold, heartless, bloodthirsty bitch. Not only did she kill Jayme in cold blood, now she is here calling _me _a cold blooded killer. Talk about irony.

"I did it in self-defense," I get up not taking my eyes off of her. "Which is not what you can say when you killed Jayme." I growl.

"I didn't mean to kill Jayme," Crystal replies as we circle each other. "I meant to kill you. I wanted Jayme to be the one to fight me. Not you. But oh well. Same thing. You were both going to die anyway."

"We'll see about that." I say through my teeth.

Crystal screams and throws her spear at me. I move out of the way when the spear is right in my face. The spear hits a tree behind me, and it gets stuck. Crystal's eyes widen in shock and fear: she missed, and she's now without a weapon.

I smile swinging my sword from side to side as I approach her. "Are you going to kill me in cold blood Pita?" Crystal gulps. "Are you the cold hearted monster everyone says you are?" She smiles when I stop a couple of feet away from her. "Maybe you and I are alike. We both like killing in cold blood."

"I'm not like you," I drop my sword. "I'm not a monster." I run at her and catch her by surprise.

We fall on the ground and roll on the dirt. Finally, I pin her down with my right knee on her shoulder and my left foot on her arm. I bring my fist down on her several times. I break her nose, split her lower lip, and give her bruises on her jaw. I feel Crystal go limp. She no longer struggles to shove me off of her. I climb off of her, and I realize how close we ended up to the edge of the island. I turn around and grab my sword ready to look for my companions and help them when a hand grips my right shoulder. I turn around and sidekick Crystal. My foot connects with her chest and sends her flying backwards.

My eyes go wide when I see Crystal stumble backwards and into the water. I rush to the edge of the island and watch as the sharks, smelling her blood, rush to her. Three sharks come to the surface and drag Crystal down. She screams before she disappears underwater. I shake my head sadly as the water turns red with her blood. Poor Crystal. The cannon sounds twice soon after. Crystal's face and the boy tribute from 10 show up in the sky. I look away from the sky when I hear Alex screaming. I take off following the sound of his voice as my heart beats loudly I can almost hear it.

_Ethan_

I follow Pita when Alex orders us to run. For a small girl, Pita sure runs fast. She quickly leaves me behind, and the fact that a person swings his sword in front of me doesn't help either. I stop right in front of the blade. It comes out from behind a tree and blocks my path. I watch Pita run and push the bushes aside. Well, I'm sure she can take care of herself at least until I get rid of this guy. I step back and pull out my last two knives.

The boy tribute from 10 steps forward. If I remember well, his name is Walter. He received a seven on the scores, and he wasn't part of our alliance. We start out by circling each other, and I can tell he's not very adept at handling the sword. He's about my age though somewhat skinny.

"All right," I mutter. "Let's go."

Walter swings clumsily at me. His sword gets stuck on the tree, and he tugs at it trying to free it. I roll my eyes and shake my head. Why would Crystal keep him around? I let the boy pull out his sword from the tree because I don't want to kill him in cold blood. Besides, I know Alex gave us orders to kill Crystal and her allies, but maybe we could still convince the tributes to join us. Walter turns around, and we begin to circle again. He swings downward, and I step aside grazing his shoulder with the knife. A thin line of blood comes out as I cut him.

"You know," I begin as I quickly turn around and face my opponent. "We don't have to do this. You can join us."

"Shut up," Walter snaps. "Crystal warned me about your lies. You only want to lure us in."

I shake my head and move aside once again easily stepping away from this boy. "We are just trying to go home," I scratch Walter's cheeks as I once again step aside. I should just kill him and stop injuring him. But I have to try to win him over. "Do you think Crystal is going to let you win? She's going to kill you."

"And so are you," he thrusts the sword forward trying to pierce me.

"I told you," I sigh. "We are just trying to go home. With us, you have a greater chance."

"Stop talking and let me kill you," he gasps out. I can tell he's getting exhausted by how hard it is for him to talk now.

I shake my head sadly knowing Crystal has her allies brainwashed or terrified of her. I can't convince him, and I am losing time. Pita could need me. I step aside once again as the boy thrusts the sword forward. He gives his back to me as he stumbles forward. I pierce his back with my knife. Walter falls face down. I can see he's still breathing, so I drive the knife in deeper. The life goes out of him.

"I told you," I take out my knife and the blood flows freely. "You could have gone home." I clean my knife with my jacket and grab his sword. The cannon sounds twice, and I see Crystal's face in the sky followed by Walter's. I take off in the direction I saw Pita run to. I stop when I hear Alex scream. Suddenly a body slams into mine, and I fall on my back. Blonde hair covers my eyes, and I smile relieved that Pita is safe and otherwise unharmed.

"Ethan?" Pita asks as she gets up. "This goggles suck." She takes them off. "Ethan," Pita gasps. "Take off your goggles!"

I do as she tells me, and I realize it's daylight. They have changed the never ending night. Thank you District 13.

"Where's Alex?" Pita snaps me back to the urgency of the moment: our leader is in trouble.

"I don't know," I get up and grab her hand. "Let's go find him."

She nods and we take off to find Alex.

_Katniss_

I stay close to Alex as we split up after the muttations pile up on us. I look around as Alex and I run, but I find no other muttation following us. That must mean a tribute is close. And soon enough, I hear the whooshing of air nearby. I grab Alex's by the back of his jacket and drag him down as an arrow flies past him and gets stuck in a tree. Someone is taunting us or is really bad with the bow and arrow. Of course I'm no expert being better with snares and traps.

A person jumps from above right in front of Alex. And another steps through the thick vegetation from behind me. The goggles seemed to have stopped working because I find it hard to see. However, I can still make out the features of the girl: Fey.

"Think you can handle him, Alex?" I ask him as I pull out a mace from my backpack. The bow and arrow are not going to help me with Fey.

"Shut up," Alex chuckles and goes to fighting off his opponent.

"Still trying to win Alex over Katniss?" Fey taunts me as we circle. "You may actually have a chance now that Sophia is gone."

"Shut up," I growl. "You don't know what you are saying."

"Yes I do," Fey gives me a crazy smile. "You're always watching him."

"Shut up," my nostrils flare at what Fey is suggesting. I run at her taking her by surprise and hit her shoulder with my mace.

Fey screams in pain and changes her sword to her other hand. I turn around to face her quickly and wait for her to attack me, but I can see she's struggling to pick up the sword. She finally swings clumsily at me, but I block her with the mace. As our weapons collide, I shove Fey backwards with my foot. She stumbles back and falls on her ass. I approach her as she crawls backwards dragging her sword. Her eyes are wide with fear as I get closer. I know she's faking though. She's going to try to strike me with the sword as soon as I step closer to her. I grab the mace in a position to throw it as I keep getting closer to Fey.

"Traitor," I spit at her feet. "You should have stuck with us."

She screams in anger and thrusts her sword forward. I step aside and smash her stomach with the mace. I barely register the sound of the cannon blaring twice. Fey spits blood out, and I hit her once again this time in the skull. I don't know in which game I saw a girl smash the face of her opponent, but that image was always stuck in my head. Fey's blood splashes on my face, and I quickly wipe it off disgusted.

I look away from Fey when Alex screams in pain and the cannon sounds again announcing Fey's death. Alex is nowhere to be seen. I rush panicked that he may be deadly injured.

_Alex_

I have to chase after my opponent, the boy tribute from 3. He has no other weapon but the bow and arrow. I block the arrows with my axe and mace plus he has bad aim. At some point, the boy runs out of arrows and stops running. The boy pulls out a dagger from his pockets and runs fearlessly at me. I jump sideways avoiding his dagger. I hesitate no longer sure of killing the tributes anymore. I know it is a must, but maybe I can convince… Blake, that's his name, to join me. I could use the numbers.

"You know I'm going to kill you right?" I throw the axe in the air and catch it. "I can see the fear in your eyes."

The boy doesn't respond and runs at me again with his dagger ready to pierce me. I jump aside once again and kick Blake in the back making him fall face down on the mud. I take off the goggles because they have turned into a hindrance rather than a help. I am momentarily stunned to find it is daylight. A small treat from District 13 no doubt.

"I think we both know who is going to survive Blake," I turn back to my opponent who is getting up from the mud.

"Me," Blake says though I hear the lack of confidence in his voice.

"No," I shake my head sadly. "I am deadly compared to you." I know I sound cocky, but if fear is what drives Blake, maybe fear for me will drive him to join me and my allies. "I got a twelve, what did you get?"

Blake hesitates and looks up when the cannon sounds twice followed by Crystal's image and the boy from ten. Blake looks at me as he grimaces. His leader is gone. The cannon sounds a third time and Fey's face shows up.

"They are-" he took advantage of my distraction and pierced my stomach with his dagger. I scream in pain and quickly hit the boy on the side of the head with my mace. His right ear begins to bleed and he falls sideways. I don't lose anytime and hit him again in the head smashing his skull. I kneel next to him as I try to stop the bleeding. Katniss is soon by my side pulling me up by the arm. The sound of the cannon is followed by the rustling of leaves and footsteps.

Katniss lets go of me as pulls out her bow and loads it ready to take anyone down. She lowers it as I lay on my back still trying to stop the bleeding.

"Alex!" Pita shouts terrified. "Oh no, no. Alex!"

"I'm ok," I gasp as I hold Pita's hand. "Don't worry."

Katniss pulls Pita away and kneels next to me. She takes off her jacket and places it over my wound adding pressure.

"Haymitch!" Katniss shouts as she slaps me trying to keep me awake. "I'm sorry I failed, but I'm going to need your help! I need something quick to stop the bleeding." My vision is blurry, and I can hear Pita sobbing.

"Pita," I whisper. She moves to my other side and kneels next to me. "You gotta be strong, little one. You have to lead them."

Pita opens her mouth but Katniss interrupts whatever my sister is going to say. "Shut up Alexander. You're not dying. Not while I'm here."

"I don't know why you're protecting me," I grab her hand over my stomach. "But thank you."

Katniss looks me into my eyes, and I can see desperate tears glistening in her eyes. She quickly turns away leaving me confused. I thought she hated me?

"Sam," I finally realize my other allies are here. "Give me your water bottle."

"How many," I cough, and it hurts my wound. "How many are alive?"

"All of us," Pita sobs as she caresses my face and strokes my hair. "So you have to get better. You have to lead us out of here."

Katniss removes her wet jacket from my wound and rips my shirt open. I feel tugging and the piercing of my skin. The pain is not too much compared to the actual wound, but it is painful. It feels like I'm being stitched. And I realize that I am in fact getting my wound stitched. I try to sit up to know what's going on, but Pita keeps my head down. I bite my lower lip to keep from shouting.

"Son of a bitch," I actually scream out when Katniss pours something on my wound.

"Don't be such a fucking cry baby," Katniss snaps though I can hear relief in her voice. "I'm done. That was just water to wash the blood away."

I finally sit up and inspect the wound. It's been stitched together really well. Katniss really knows how to heal. I touch the stitches lightly and grimace at the pain.

"It's not much, but it will keep you alive until we get out of here." Katniss shrugs.

"Thank you," I nod truly thankful. "Someone help me up."

"I think you should lie down," Pita pushes my head down once again. "You're probably weak from loss of blood."

"No," I extend my hand out for help, and Ian and Sam step up. They hold me up. "What happened to you four?" I ask Ian, Sam, Violet, and Guilia all of them beat up and some burned. Ethan is helping them treat their wounds.

"Muttations," Ian answers. "They followed us, but we managed to get rid of them."

"Great job," I turn to Pita. "What about you?"

"I got Crystal," she shivers. "I may have pushed her into the water, and the sharks got her."

I nod and pinch her cheek lightly. "You had to do it," I turn to my allies. "All right. It's now just us left on the arena. Things are not going to get easier; they are about to get harder. I know you are all tired and want to rest, but we must continue."

"What are we doing now?" Violet asks as she wraps a piece of cloth around her burned, left hand.

"I'm about to piss of Snow," I look up at the bright sun. "More than I already have."

_President Snow_

President Snow thought the news of Cato sentenced to death, Clove almost dead, and Sophia's death would break Alexander for good. Instead, the boy and his allies pushed forward. Snow becomes intrigued when Alexander's allies huddle up together and cover the boy from the camera's views. Coriolanus asks the camera crew members to find out what's going on, but the other tributes are making noise shouting and hitting their weapons together. The President leans back on his chair and thinks of his next move as he ponders what could Alexander be possibly plotting.

Snow soon finds out what Alexander must have done. Somehow the bastard managed to hack into the Control Room and make the islands move in his favor. Coriolanus shakes in anger and clenches his fists as Alexander steps safely into the next island.

"What is going on?" Snow hears the Head Gamemaker shout. "Control the islands! Make them move!"

"Sir," a gamemaker begins. "We have no control over them."

"What?" The Head Gamemaker roars.

"Let them be," Snow commands from his balcony as he watches Crystal and Alexander get closer to each other. "Release four muttations."

President Snow knows the tributes will fight. And they do. Snow can hear the approval shouting of his subjects as the tributes finally fight each other. The night sky turned to day as the children fought. No one took notice of it. Everyone was busy watching the bloodbath. Snow claps appreciatively as Alexander gets stabbed in the stomach.

"Never give your opponent the chance to strike my boy," Snow whispers as he watches Alexander and his tributes gather around the boy as he dies.

The girl tribute from 12 shouts her mentor for help. Snow cannot let them receive any help. He orders the interception of all gifts. Snow is informed that no gifts have been set up to be sent to the arena. However, Alexander gets treatment. He receives stitches from the tribute girl from 12. _How are they doing all this? _Snow worries he may have underestimated them.

Yes. He finally sees it. Snow has been a fool. Alexander made contact with the Rebels. Alexander has District 13 on his side. President Coriolanus Snow stands up when Alexander calls out to him.

"Greetings Old Man," the camera closes up on Alexander. "You have tried to break me. You have tried to break all of us. Our loved ones are dead or about to be, but we're not giving up. Not until you are dead and Panem has freedom from your tyranny and your damn games!" The boy extends his hands out. "I have pissed you off Old Man. You want me dead? Then come kill me yourself!" Alexander King's blue eyes shine with fury. "Come get me you fucking coward!"

Snow's nostrils flare in anger. He does not like being challenged especially so bluntly and publicly. The President picks up a piece of his personal paper and scrawls "_Challenge Accepted" _down. He orders his last note be sent to Alexander. President Snow then turns to his Head Gamemaker and gives him orders. Snow gathers up his Peacekeepers and gives them his orders.

"Challenge accepted," Snow mutters as he takes a seat on the hovercraft that will take him to the arena.

**OMG. Things are about to get interesting or what do you think? Three more chapters until the end! :( Review! **


	13. Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I apologize for taking so long to update. I had a horrid case of writer's block on this story. Anyway, I'm back and hopefully I won't disappoint!**

Chapter 12: Rebellion

_Alex_

Not long after my direct challenge to Snow, I receive a note from the Old Man with two words scrawled hastily, '_Challenge Accepted.'_ I crumble the piece of paper and toss it aside. I feel anxious knowing the end is coming. Whether it is Snow's end or ours, we have yet to find out. However, I turn to my allies with confidence. I keep my anxiety under control and focus on the positive, though terrible side, of the situation. Snow's end will come. If I do not kill him, I will at least make it my mission to injure the asshole. My allies look at me like I have lost my mind.

"I told you things were going to get worst," I approach every single one of them and quickly asses their injuries, which are not deadly. When I reach Katniss, she slaps me. "What the hell?" I shout surprised. Since the moment I met Katniss, I realized our relationship would be rocky. One moment she hates me, the next she's trying to keep me alive, and once again she hates me. It's like a rollercoaster with her one that keeps me grounded and on my toes.

"I didn't risk my ass to save you for you to beg Snow to come kill you!" She shouts in my face. "Why did you do that?"

I sigh and rub my cheek. "You could have asked without the slap," I mutter but turn to my allies. I pull them close knowing the cameras are still on, of course. "We need to get Snow away from the Capitol. District 13 and others are about to take over the Capitol and the remaining districts. We have to keep Snow and his Peacekeepers away for as long as we can." I whisper.

"We won't last a second against them," Ian shakes his head. "They will bring guns and shot us down from the sky."

I shake my head as well. "If I know the Old Man, or if I think I know him," I pause. "He will come down and make a good show. Since we have pissed him off and started a rebellion, he'll make damn sure this doesn't happen again."

"I think he can get his point across by just shooting us from the sky," Ian continues stubbornly.

"What else are we supposed to do?" I shout angry. "We have no other option. We started this now we have to finish it."

Silence settles over us and I take it as a sign to continue with my inspection. I reach Pita, who looks scared out of her mind. Her eyes are wide, and I can feel her body shaking with anxiety. I can only imagine what she's feeling. I pull her aside and instruct everyone to gather their weapons and be prepared for anything.

"Pita," I crush my sister to my chest. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I've promised."

She gulps. "I'm not afraid for me." She glances back at the others, and her face saddens. Her green eyes glisten with tears and rest on Ethan, who is very adeptly helping out the others treat their wounds. "I'm afraid for them. Alex, we have lost so many people." Her voice cracks with emotion thinking about Jayme, Sophia, Olive, Damien, Sebastien… "We cannot ask them for any more."

"What do you mean?" I frown. "Pita, they came into this alliance knowing what it entitled: death or freedom."

"But Alex," Pita bites her lip as she watches Ethan grab a couple of sticks and turn them into crude weapons. Damn, the boy is resourceful.

"Pita," I bend down to look into Pita's eyes. "I know you are afraid. I know you care not only for Ethan and me; you care for all of us. I am saddened and hurt that I have lost Sophia and everyone, but it is exactly for them that we must go on. We must fight to the end so that their sacrifice is not in vain." She avoids looking at me. "Pita, look at me. We have come so far. Yes, we have lost so much. Let's not give up now."

She nods as she continues biting her lip and a single tear rolls down her cheek. I am about to wipe the tear away and kiss her forehead when the ground and sky begin to shake. Without another thought, I pull Pita towards the others.

"Get ready," I grip my axe and mace tightly. "Let's make a circle our backs against each other." Everyone gathers closely as we look everywhere searching for danger whether human or not. Pita is standing to my right with Ethan next to her while Katniss stands stiff and ready to my left. Violet, Guilia, Ian, and Sam close up the circle. A couple of them are holding the sticks Ethan was sharpening.

All of us look up in unison as the sky begins to shatter and open. Pita clasps Ethan's hand and they hang on tight. I gulp swallowing the knot forming in my throat. Sophia. I shake my head. For you Sophia. My knuckles are white from gripping my weapons so tightly due to the anger and pain coursing through my body mixed in with the adrenaline of what is sure to come next. I turn my gaze back to the sky. Standing still and stiff as a rock, I watch as a hole gapes above us making way for a, hello, hovercraft. The hovercraft covers half of the sky making me wonder if Snow brought the entire Capitol along with him. I look sideways at Katniss, who is staring at the hovercraft with the same dread as I am. We briefly make eye contact, and her brown eyes harden. She nods gripping her mace tightly in her hands. She opens her mouth to say something, but her words are lost in a scream that tears out of her throat.

Katniss is suddenly falls face down on the dirt followed by being dragged across the clearing. I run after her briefly registering the battle cries of my allies mixed in with savage roaring, growling, and hissing. I throw myself at Katniss and grip her hands in mine. She looks up at me with fear and anxiety in her eyes.

"My leg!" She shouts alarmed. "A vine is wrapped around my leg!"

I lean over without letting go of her, and I do see the vine wrapped tightly around her leg. It is the same vine that killed my Sophia.

"Hold on!"

"To what you idiot!" She snaps angrily at me, and the vine tugs at Katniss. I pull her closer. It's like a game of tug of war. The prize? Katniss' life.

"I'm going to let you go," I begin and see her eyes widen further in shock. "I'm not letting you die." I growl ferociously. I refuse to lose her too. "As soon as I let go, grab my leg or my ankle whichever. Hang on tight. I will lean over and cut the vine with my axe. Ok?"

She simply nods. I tell her with my eyes that everything will be ok. I'm not letting her go. For some reason, she's trying hard to keep me alive, and it is time I return the favor.

"Ready?" I ask her. I don't wait for her response and let go of her. She holds on to my ankles as the vine tugs harder. I wince when Katniss digs her nails into my skin, but I say nothing. I take the pain like a man besides she should hang on to me for dear life. The vine tugs Katniss viciously, and I dig my heels into the earth. I drop my mace nearby and lean forward. Grabbing the vine, I try to cut it with my axe, but the vine is not letting go of her easily.

"Alex!" Pita shouts.

I turn around and find a gorilla muttation running towards us. Its eyes are red like blood and its hands have enormous, black claws. Before I can think of what to do, the gorilla falls face down and dead. Pita removes her sword from behind the muttation's back. I nod my thanks and turn back to Katniss.

"Pita," she rushes to my side. "Cut the vine." I can't really maneuver and cut the vine without letting go of Katniss. The vine makes a hissing sound (is that even possible?) when Pita cuts it from Katniss. Once Katniss is released, I pull her up, and she throws her arms around me in gratitude. I push her awkwardly and bend down to remove the remainder of the vine coiled around her leg. I don't dwell on the fact that Katniss Grey just hugged me. I don't have the time to do so.

I stand up and face Katniss. "Are you all right?" I ask quickly. She nods as she seems to have gone mute. "Can you fight?" She snorts, and I take it as a yes.

I seek Pita out, but she's gone from our side. Frantically, I seek out her golden mane as Katniss and I make our way to the herd of muttations attacking our allies. There. I see Pita's hair move wildly around as she fights a circle of gorillas. She brings them down easily with her sword. Ethan is fighting a tiger and a deer near her. Sam is busy with Violet cutting vines and killing toucans. Ian is also near Pita fighting anacondas. Katniss disappears to fight somewhere else, but I have a feeling she's not that far from me.

An anaconda takes me by surprise and tackles me to the ground. It fights to bite my face off. Well at least this anaconda seems normal… oh shit. Its tongue has teeth! Is nothing normal in the freaking hunger games? What a stupid question. I smash the anaconda's head with my fist since my mace flew out of my hand when the anaconda tackled me down. I keep hitting the head away from my face as I try to maneuver my left hand to cut the head off with my axe. In the end, I manage it. The anaconda-muttation's head rolls away and I kick the body off of me. I don't have time to catch my breath when a tiger pounces in front of me…

And it goes on like this for a while. A long while. I can see fatigue taking over my allies and myself. They move tiredly almost drunkenly because their bodies are becoming too heavy for them to move. Because of the fatigue taking over, we are all injured in some way even though we try to help each other. For a couple of seconds, my eyes find Pita, and I register that her right arm is bleeding. Good thing she's ambidextrous and she can wield her sword with her left hand as well as she can with her right. I kick the tiger and stab the gorilla. The bleeding does worry me. I throw my axe at the deer's forehead. I don't know how profound the wound is. I pull out the axe from the deer and smash the tiger's head with my mace. Pita can bleed to death. Once again, my eyes look to where Pita is, but she's gone. No, she's still there. On the ground. Unmoving. A gorilla stalks slowly towards her.

I quickly dispose of the toucan with my mace and run to Pita's side disposing of the muttations that come my way. Ian reaches her before I do and begins fighting off the gorilla. As I run and fight, I wonder where the hell Ethan is. He is supposed to be protecting my sister! I find him fighting off a couple mockingjays. Holy hell. I reach Pita just as the toucans join the fight. Ian is fending off two gorillas while I take on the toucans trying to claw at my sister.

"Agh!" Ian shouts, and I whip my head painfully to the side. He's surrounded by gorillas clawing at him. I am at a loss. If I leave Pita to help Ian, she could be attacked. However, Ian did rush to save Pita… Oh damn. I kill off a deer that joined when the toucans disappeared. I strike it quickly, and it falls immobile oozing acid. Thinking like Pita, I dip my weapons in the deer's acidic blood and run to the gorillas. I bring them down as fast as I can, for I no longer hear Ian protest or fight. I fear the worst. Suddenly and unexpectedly, the remaining gorillas and other muttations retreat. Ian is beaten to a pulp with several deep gashes all over his body. Blood pools around him soaking him completely. I shake my head sadly and silently thank him for saving Pita. Pita!

I turn around knowing I can't do anything for Ian, but maybe Pita… Surely she's alive. She must be.

"A brief interlude to mourn the dead and think," Snow's calm and smug voice rings loud and clear throughout the arena. "Think about it Alexander. Do you still want to defy me?"

I scowl at the hovercraft as I kneel next to Pita. Of course I do you sick son of a bitch. _No matter what happens, you keep going_, Mom's voice reminds me. However, when I look down at Pita motionless and not breathing, I wonder if I can do it. Can I keep going when my world is crashing down? First Honey, Grandma, Sophia, Mom hurt, Dad about to die, and Pita… she can't leave me.

"Pita!" Ethan shouts terrified. "Oh no! No, no, no! Baby!" The pain is audible in his voice. He pulls Pita up in his arms as I kneel unable to react with any other emotion but rage. Ethan begins to sob as the anguish shakes his body. Crap. Damn. Shit. Fuck. And other expletives.

"Guilia," Katniss whispers kneeling next to me. I turn to her uncomprehending what she means. She sighs and points toward a tree that almost has Guilia hidden with the vines hugging her tightly.

"I didn't hear her," Sam pants as he hangs on to Violet. She is carrying him because he has a nasty horizontal cut on the left side of his stomach.

"Katniss," my voice sounds hollow. "Patch him up." She must still have thread. I turn back to Pita and Ethan. He still holds her tightly to his chest, and I see Pita has a gash on her right temple. She must have hit her head with something. The gorilla must have caught her by surprise and made her stumble as she tried to avoid it. She fell and hit her head. What a stupid way to go, I think. How could you be so stupid Pita? Red, seething, blinding rage clouds my vision and my sanity shatters.

I pull Pita from Ethan's arms, and he doesn't struggle. He lets her go and buries his face in his hands as he sobs. Pita is pale and turning cold. I lean forward. No breathing. Shit.

"Wake up!" I shout in her face. "Wake up damn it!" She remains motionless.

_Cato_

Tied up. I've been tied up to this chair for… I don't know anymore. After the beating I received, I drift in and out of consciousness. During my conscious times, I wonder why I'm not dead yet. And then I feel selfish. How is my family? Is Clove coping well? I snort. Are my children still alive? I couldn't stand the pain. My unconsciousness doesn't provide peace either. However, sometimes I do enjoy my unconscious times. They are a mixture of happiness and pain.

Images flash in the darkness. Clove and I in the arena making love. My Little One walking down the aisle dressed in white crying happily. I rub her enlarged belly holding and protecting our unborn child. I hold a baby boy in my arms with blond hair and eyes as blue as the sea. Clove is glowing radiantly as she holds another bundle of joy inside of her. My boy with sea blue eyes leans forward wishing to see the beauty in my arms better. A tiny little thing with blonde hair and green eyes like emeralds gazes at me. Then I am alone. Alone with three lifeless and cold bodies around me. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I don't know which emotion to feel: relief that they cannot be harmed anymore or pure, unfiltered pain that my reasons for living are gone.

Shouting. Shouting pulls me barely to the edge of my consciousness. People grunt and struggle somewhere out there in the physical world. I cannot move. My limbs are stiff and sore from the beating. The door crashes down, and the shouting moves closer. My mental body sags in relief. This is it. Here comes the end of Cato King. I welcome death. I'm gaining more consciousness. It shouts to me that I am a coward for wanting the easy way out. Dead I won't know if my beloved and my children survive or not. I am not fighting for them. Or maybe I am. I don't know anymore. Will my death placate the thirst of a monster in search for revenge? I don't know. Death, take me.

"Get him out of here." Someone my consciousness recognizes shouts. My subconscious takes over me again.

"Cato," a sweet and melodic voice calls my name. My eyes open briefly. I see blurry. An angel with emerald eyes and raven hair gazes lovingly down at me. The angel cries because I don't reply. "Oh Cato."

Please. Don't cry my beautiful angel. I am where I want to be. I am in your arms my sweet, beautiful, and wonderful Little One. My subconscious releases me. Finally, my eyes snap completely open. I still see blurry but the angel, my Clove is next to me. She is well.

"Clove," her name rolls off my tongue and caresses me like silk.

"I'm here," her hand grips my own. "I'm here." She kisses my lips, and life returns to me.

I sit up ignoring the pain in every single part of my body. Desperation and anger grips my heart. "Alex. Pita." My children.

"I know," worry takes over Clove's beautiful face. "They need help."

I nod and get out of bed despite the continuing bitching of my limbs. I realize I'm in a plush room inside the Justice Building. I search for clothes and find them laid out for me by a chair. I get dressed quickly and without interruptions. Clove doesn't protest or insist that I rest and recover, not that I want to but… Things must be really bad. I glance at Clove, who is watching me closely. Her face sports a couple of bruises, but she is still the beautiful woman I fell in love with. She is also wearing tight jeans and shirt. Two belts are tied in an x across her stomach and back. The belts are holding many knives. My Little One looks ready to fight. Oh no.

"No," I gasp. "No." I say more forcefully this time. "You are not going."

She rolls her eyes. "Yes I am," she snaps. "They are my children too, and they need us."

"No," I crush her to my chest. "Please. Stay here. I can't lose you too." Images of my times in the darkness make my heart constrict painfully. My wife and my children cold. Dead.

She sighs and pushes me away limping toward the door. "We don't have time for this. I'm going." I grab my swords and follow after her. "District 13 is sending reinforcements to the arena. The kids need help. They have been fighting muttations for long time, and the fatigue is clear on the way they fight now."

"Why hasn't 13 sent help already?" I growl angrily as I sheath my swords on either side of my hips.

"President Spektor wants to secure the Capitol first," Clove mutters angrily as well. "There's still fighting out there, but Haymitch has fought and won an argument with Spektor to free you and send help to the kids."

"I heard my name," Haymitch steps out of nowhere and falls easily into step with us. "Cato, you look slightly better than when we pulled you out."

"That was you?" Yes, I thought I recognized the gruff voice of the ex-drunkard and ex-enemy. I chuckle internally at the irony.

"Gale and others," Haymitch nods as he smacks me in the back. I wince at the pain but say nothing.

"Thank you," I say shyly.

"Any time," he replies with a booming laughter.

"Are we ready?" I ask no one in particular as I climb into the hovercraft.

"Yes," Clove limps into the hovercraft after me. "Are we ready?"

I sigh exasperated yet impressed by the ferocity and love of my wife for our children. "Clove," I say warningly. "Get off the…"

"Cato," Haymitch interrupts dismissing a young man from District 13. Haymitch's face has gone extremely pale like a corpse. Oh no. "Clove. It's Pita."

We rush to a room nearby with monitors still showing what's going on at the arena. Gale, Finnick, Johanna and others are gathered watching the screens intently. They let Clove and me through immediately. Clove crumbles onto a chair as we watch Alex hold a limp and pale Pita in his arms. He shouts at her to wake up, but she is not responding.

"Let's go," I whisper. The hovercraft and everyone else remains motionless. "Let's go!" I shout terrified and angry. Clove grips my forearm tightly. I pull her close and let her cry into my shirt. I swear if Pita…

"She's fine," Clove's voice is muffled by my shirt and her sobs. "She has to be." She continues as if reading my thoughts.

Oh she better be, or I will ground her forever. I choke on a sob and a laugh. More images from the darkness flash in my mind as the hovercraft finally takes off.

_Alex_

I lay Pita gently on the grass. She's out of her mind if she thinks she's just going to die. I'm not letting her die. She's not dying before I do. She's not dying period. I grab Ethan roughly by his collar and shove him down next to Pita.

"Quit your crying," I snap deranged. "Give her mouth to mouth. I will give her chest compressions." He looks at me utterly confused and even shocked. "Do it! I know you have shoved your tongue down my sister's throat this shouldn't be too hard."

Ethan sets on to work while I position myself to give my sister chest compressions. I feel nothing but the blinding rage. Ethan and I continue for a while working together to bring Pita back. CPR does not seem to be working. Suddenly, the hovercraft opens. Several Peacekeepers begin to descend. I glare at them wishing I could evaporate them with my sight. I press harder on Pita's chest desperately and angrily willing her, no commanding her to come back.

"Alex!" Katniss shoves me aside. "You're going to kill her!" Stupid. She's already dead.

I glare at Katniss, and she glares at me. Out of nowhere, she punches me in the jaw. I fall face down tasting blood on my lip. Woah. That hurt. I blink rapidly. I hear a strangled gasp and coughing.

"Pita!" Ethan shouts with relief and delight.

I don't have time to check on Pita and make sure she really is alive. I have a one track mind. I am still stuck in the fury of my sister's death. The Peacekeepers touch the ground and make a circle around us. Their movements are precise due to years of training and a desire to hurt others. It is in their nature to follow orders; they are puppets. How do you stop puppets? Simple. Take out the puppeteer. Take out Snow and the show is over. Without him, the games are over. I laugh as the Peacekeepers close their circle and face us. I sound like a maniac.

"I thought you were coming to get me yourself?" I shout to the hovercraft. "Where are you? Coward!"

"No need to shout Alexander," Snow's composed and cool voice comes from behind his line of Peacekeepers. He steps forward wearing a dark suit and wielding a sword.

I laugh again. "No gun?" I ask amused yet relieved that we may stand a chance.

"Please," he snorts. "Guns are dangerous and for cowards." He sneers.

"And yet you hide behind your puppets." I tease him.

"Puppets?" Snow tests the word as if it is a new rare candy. He smiles pleasantly. "Oh no. They are my allies." However he doesn't dismiss my idea that they are his puppets. Of course we all are puppets. We're all just pieces in their games. 1

I don't respond to his last words. He stands there with his hands behind his back and smiling as if this is just a family reunion or something. What is he waiting for? My one track mind wonders. Why haven't his Peacekeepers attacked? Why are we not dead? _He wants you to make the first move, _a voice in my head says logically. Of course he does. If we strike first, our deaths will be justified and we will be seen as criminals, which we already are for defying the Capitol. But if Snow wins, every district will fall on its knees and worship Snow as the good tyrant that sought to bring peace to Panem. Fat chance Old Man. Two can play at this game.

"Don't move," I whisper to my allies, who I had not noticed were now by my side. "Form a circle and watch each other's backs."

I feel them shift and form a circle like we had done before the muttations attacked. We stand like this for what feels an eternity. Snow frowns and his eyes narrow. His mouth is set into a thin hard line. All in all, the Old Man does not look pleased I didn't fall into his game. Suddenly, he begins to laugh. His laughter, like mine had been previously, sounds maniacal and just plain evil. The hairs on the back of my head stand up and a shiver runs through my body. Someone gulps near me and another steps closer brushing my shoulder. My allies feel the effect of the Old Man's crazy laughter. I, on the other hand, still feel controlled by the fury of seeing my sister lifeless on the ground.

"Kill them all," Snow orders his puppets. "But leave Alexander King to me."

The Peacekeepers shift and pull out clubs, axes, maces and other weapons. No guns though because that would be too easy and the message wouldn't get across. Snow wants to drag this out because he feels confident the odds are in his favor. His puppets take a single small step in our direction. They stop when thunder shakes the sky splitting it open once again. Eyes turn upward while a hovercraft almost as big as Snow's comes to stop. Without further ado, the hovercraft opens and several people climb off and slide down onto the arena through ropes. The crowd climbing down the newest hovercraft lands between us and the Peacekeepers. My one track mind doesn't recognize them. I'm focused on Snow.

"Cato," Snow says pleasantly as if talking to an old friend. "You look well." Wait, Cato? That's my father. What is he doing here? Oh yes. I asked District 13 to rescue him. My one track mind wants to take a moment to take in the people around me, but I don't want to take my eyes off of Snow.

"Getting the shit beat out of me does fit me well," my father says coldly.

Snow nods and smiles smugly. "Darling Clove," Mom? "You seem to be recovering as well." Mom doesn't answer. "Let's see who else we have here." Snow looks happily at the newcomers. He looks like a child who has gotten his heart's desire. "Haymitch, sober. Finnick, my boy you look… simply put miserable." Snow smiles delighted.

"My wife and daughter are dead thanks to you, motherfucker." Finnick shouts enraged. Oh yes. My one track mind likes Finnick. We have a common emotion: misery and rage.

Snow shrugs uncaring and continues. "Johanna, darling, I didn't expect to see you here, but then again the districts have surprised me completely. Gale Hawthorne." Snow shakes his head with mock sadness. "I'm disappointed you have betrayed me."

Gale snorts. "I was never loyal to you."

"Are we going to stand here and talk or are we getting this shit over with?" My one track mind realizes I sound eager. Adrenaline and fury burns inside me. "My sister died because of you. Son of a…" I don't finish my sentence. Instead I scream incoherently. I run at him. My one track mind has snapped and all it wants is Coriolanus Snow's blood. So much for not falling into his game…

_Pita_

Chaos breaks loose. Since I was resurrected by Ethan and Katniss giving me CPR, I see nothing but chaos. Peacekeepers surround us. The sky shatters again letting in another hovercraft. From the hovercraft climb off my parents, Haymitch, Finnick, Gale and others I don't recognize. My mom stands next to me while my dad hovers close to Alex, who is at the front of our formation. He is gripping his weapons tightly that his knuckles are creepily white. Snow and our allies exchange a couple of words until Alex loses it. He charges at Snow. The Peacekeepers and our reinforcements go into battle mode as soon as Alex's muscles twitch.

"Pita!" Ethan shouts after me. "No!" I ignore him and follow after Alex. He is going to need help, and I can see my parents and others busy with the Peacekeepers. Bodies fall around me. Blood splashes everywhere. Grunts and screams of pain ring in my ears. A couple Peacekeepers try to get in my way. I dispose of them with my sword in my left hand. The cut in my temple has stopped bleeding significantly, but I can still feel my sticky blood.

Ethan soon joins me in fighting my way to Alex and Snow. They are on the furthest side of the clearing engaged in a battle of their own. Snow moves swiftly. I frown. He is so old, how can he move so easily? I don't dwell on that too much because soon I am attacked by Peacekeepers again. Katniss joins Ethan in keeping the Peacekeepers away from me.

"Help Alex!" I shout to Katniss as a Peacekeeper nearly misses smashing my skull with its mace.

"Go!" She shouts back to me.

I dispose of the Peacekeeper and run towards Alex. I stop in my tracks when I hear Ethan scream. I look behind me and see him on the ground as a Peacekeeper pierces his left shoulder with his sword. I am torn between helping my brother or the only guy I can ever love and love me back.

"Ethan," I whisper. Before I can run back to help him, Katniss shoves me in the direction of Alex.

"Go help him!" She growls.

"But Ethan…" My voice cracks.

We both glance back at Ethan. He's still on the ground breathing slowly. Gale is standing over him fighting off the Peacekeepers like a man possessed.

"Go!" Katniss spits blood in my face. I gasp when she falls on top of me. I barely catch her. She has a knife on her back. "Go…" she says weakly. I pull out the knife and stare at the blood on the tip.

I nod numbly at Katniss and take off leaving her alone. I feel like a bitch, but I must help Alex. I skid to a stop as I reach Alex and see him fall on the ground clutching his right wrist to his chest. It must be broken. His lips are bleeding, a cut on his left cheek, and Snow stabs him on his right leg with his sword. Alex screams in pain.

"NO!" I shout so loud it feels like my throat is bleeding. Snow looks up at me and smiles evilly. He pulls his sword out of my brother's leg and raises it high. Slowly, he brings his sword down, and I know this is the final strike. My limbs finally move. Everything is in slow motion.

My sword and Snow's sword collide just above Alex's navel. The sound of our sword's collision rings loudly in my ears. I struggle to point his sword somewhere else. Gah! Snow is too strong it's unbelievable. With my left foot, I kick his shin making him lean forward and lose the amount of force he is putting into his sword. I kick him backwards in the stomach, and he stumbles far from my brother. Yes, that's what I wanted.

He laughs. "Pita," he swings his sword to my left. I block. We push our swords against each other. "It is a pleasure to see you." He says through his teeth and jumps back.

"I can't say the same," I say swinging low to his left leg. He blocks and shoves my sword away. I stumble but soon regain my posture.

"I thought your brother would be the one with the honor to fight me," he smiles sweetly hiding the monster under that smile. He swings at my stomach. The tip of his sword rips my clothes and makes a thin, vertical line across my stomach. I wince as blood slowly comes out. "He was rather clumsy."

I swing at his head from his right. He blocks and slaps me. I stumble forward and fall on my knees. I get up quickly knowing I can't leave my back unexposed to him. "He was tired." I say getting up. "He may have failed to kill you, but I won't." I take him by surprise and pierce his left shoulder. He grits his teeth to keep from screaming. I twist my sword. He kicks me in the stomach, and I fall on my butt and my sword flies out of my hand.

"Very good Pita," Snow laughs shakily as he touches his wound. "But you will not kill me. You will fail like your brother, but at least you are a good opponent."

He advances toward me and I crawl backwards. He flexes his injured shoulder and winces, but he keeps coming at me. I keep crawling backwards. I should get up and run to my sword, but that would mean giving Snow access to kill me.

"But that is to be expected," he continues his rant. "You are a killer after all. I enjoyed your fight with Crystal and the oh so clever way you disposed of her. Very well done." He smiles satisfied and licks his lips. "But I think I will enjoy this more." He raises his sword high above like he had done before to Alex.

I glance around looking for something, anything to kill Snow. Alex's weapons are far away and so is my sword. Oh! How can I be so stupid? Snow begins to bring down his sword on me. Once again, everything moves in slow motion. My right hand closes in tightly on the knife I took out of Katniss' back. I had hidden it on my belt as I ran towards Alex. Without another thought, I stand up. Snow's sword bites into my left hip. Screaming in pain and anger, I stab Snow on his neck with the knife.

He spits blood in my face, and I kick him. As he falls on his ass, he takes the sword out of my hip. I scream in pain again. The ground shakes with footsteps, and I hear my name being called in the distance. I ignore it all. My vision is clouded with red. In Snow, I see evil. He is evil. Because of him, many have died. Because of him, Alex could die. I know he's not dead. He can't be. But Snow must die. Snow can't be allowed to live, or he will hurt my loved ones again.

I quickly grab my sword and run to Snow. He's trying to get up as he adds pressure to his wound, but the blood won't stop flowing. The wound will kill him slowly, but in the brief last seconds of his life, I know Snow can still hurt people. I place the sharp edge of my sword at his neck.

"You told me once," I wince. Talking hurts. "You told me to love a monster is impossible and no one would love me. You are wrong. I am loved. I am not a monster. But you are. You have never and never will experience love from anyone. Not your family. Not your subjects. You will die alone."

"PITA!" Someone shouts. "NO!"

"I pity you." I swing. He screams. I scream. His head is cut off from the rest of his body. It rolls a couple of feet away from me. Snow's headless body falls on the ground still twitching a little. Blood pools around him. I sigh relieved and look up at the fake shattered sky. I fall on my knees then on my face. I see feet finally reach me. I pass out.

1_"Just a Game." Birdy. The Hunger Games: Songs From District 12 and Beyond. _

**I hope I didn't disappoint! And once again, so sorry for taking so long to update! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you are still with me. Two more chapters till the end, maybe. :D**


	14. The Ruler

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**You know, I missed writing this story. I feel so giddy and bubbly when I update and you guys tell me how much you like it. *Sigh* I will miss writing this :( Anyway on with the story! **

Chapter 13: The Ruler

_Ethan_

I push the door to Pita's room slowly. I poke my head in and find Cinna leaning over and brushing her hair. He talks soothingly to my sleeping beauty.

"You were so brave baby girl," Cinna says as he keeps brushing Pita's golden locks. "You did beautifully sweetheart. I cannot wait to hear you laugh again…"

I open the door all the way and make my way to the bedside table as I smile at how much Pita is loved. I replace the dried up gladiolas on the vase with the fresh ones I just brought. It's a difficult and long task to do with only one functioning arm. My left arm is in an arm sling thanks to a Peacekeeper that pierced my shoulder. Thankfully, the injury is getting better. It's almost been a week since the fight in the arena.

"Ethan," Cinna finishes up brushing Pita's hair and gets up. "She's all yours." He squeezes my good shoulder and leaves me alone with Pita. I have come to visit her every day since I was finally released from my own bed two days ago.

I sit down where Cinna sat a while ago and clasp Pita's hand with mine. Pulling up her hand to my lips, I kiss her knuckles not taking my eyes off of her. The cut in her temple is covered with gauze. Under the covers I know her hip is injured and covered as well. She has lost so much blood and looks pale.

"She looks better than yesterday," Cato startles me making me jump fifty feet in the air. He laughs. "Did I catch you red handed?"

My face heats up and I lay Pita's hand gently on the bed. "Sorry sir." I frown. This is so new and awkward. I can't deal with being in a room with Pita's dad, but I do take this awkwardness over the arena. I shudder thinking of the nightmares that plague me every night.

Cato squeezes my good shoulder like Cinna and sits at the foot of Pita's bed. "I know you care for her," he says massaging Pita's feet. "We all do."

I nod as I watch Pita sleep peacefully. Oh I not only care for this girl. I love her with all I have. I never thought I could love someone so much until I met Pita. And thinking of losing her… I am taken back to the moment when she briefly died in the arena. I had been so devastated. Then I remember seeing Pita with her sword at Snow's neck. I had screamed at her to not do it. I knew Snow's death, even though well deserved, will haunt her forever. She hadn't listened to me. Cato, Haymitch and my dad didn't reach her in time to stop her.

She went into a comma after that and hasn't woken up since. The doctors say it's because of the blood loss and trauma. Alex lost more blood, and he is up and kicking, literally. He threw a fit when he found out everything after he passed out himself. He wanted to see Pita immediately but his broken wrist, injured leg, and blood loss didn't permit him. Two days later, he was allowed to see her. We both had been allowed to see her at the same time.

_I ignore the pain in my sore limbs and my injuries as I rush to Pita's room. After two days in my own bed, I am finally allowed to see her. I have been told she is recuperating, but I won't believe it until I see it for myself. I stop at the door that has her name on a tag and push the door open. Alex is in his wheelchair sobbing into Pita's hand. He looks up at me with puffy red eyes and several bruises and healing cuts on his face. _

_ "Sorry," I look away but walk in anyway. I should give them some privacy, but I am desperate to touch Pita and make sure this is real. I want to make sure she really is alive even though I can hear the beeping of her heart and see her chest rising and falling. "I didn't…"_

_ "It's all right," Alex sniffs and kisses Pita's hand. "I was just leaving. The damn medicine makes me sleepy, but it's better than the pain in my leg." _

_ I nod unsure of what else to say. "So, umm, how is she?" I stand in front of her bed and watch her beautiful face. _

_ Alex sighs. "She's better. The doctors say the wounds will heal cleanly and soon. The blood she has lost has been replaced, but she is just not waking up." He says the last part angrily like Pita is doing this on purpose. _

_ "She'll wake up when she's ready," I hear myself say. _

_ Alex glances at me and frowns but says nothing. We remain in silence as both of us stare at Pita silently begging her to wake up. "How's Katniss?" _

_ "She's bitching," I smile. "Complaining about the pain in her back, and when she gets medicine she complains it makes her feel sleepy." _

_ "Sounds like her," Alex laughs quietly. "I'm going to see her." He says suddenly and kisses Pita's hand one last time. "See you later." With his left hand, he maneuvers the controller of his wheelchair and soon is out of the room leaving me alone to cry my own eyes out. _

"Son?" Cato waves his hand in front of my eyes.

"Sorry sir," I blink rapidly as I am brought back to the present. "You were saying?"

"I was asking you about your mother and sister," Cato looks worried but returns to massaging Pita's feet. "How are they?"

"They are still in District 13," I explain. "My dad is going to get them as soon as Spektor takes office formally." I roll my eyes at the last part.

"Oh yes," Cato shakes his head in exasperation. "We go from one killer asshole to a stupid asshole."

Spektor is the president of District 13 who has granted himself the title of President of Panem. He is another reason that has Alex kicking and screaming. Alex is arguing with Spektor almost every day urging Spektor to let the people of Panem choose a ruler. However, Spektor argues that the people don't know how to choose a ruler and that would take time. Someone needs to take charge as soon as possible and prevent an uprising.

"Well, at least this fight is verbal and not physical." I tell Cato as I draw circles on Pita's hand. "I think we are all tired of fighting and spilling blood."

"I agree. Though…" Cato doesn't finish because just then Pita sits up abruptly and begins to scream.

Cato and I stand up and look at each other stupefied briefly as Pita keeps on screaming and shakes her head desperately.

"NO! NO!" Pita shouts and scratches at an invisible opponent. Cato reacts first and grabs Pita's arms. "STOP! PLEASE! NO!" The anguish in Pita's voice breaks my heart.

"Get a doctor!" Cato commands me.

I rush out of the room, and I can still hear her screaming. "PLEASE! KILL ME!" Oh Pita.

"Pita King needs help!" I shout at the main desk of the hospital building. Two nurses and a doctor follow me to Pita's room.

"Hush baby," Cato's left arm is around Pita holding her hands down while he strokes her hair with his right hand. "It's ok. You're not in the arena anymore. We are all ok. You're ok. You're safe. It's over…" He keeps comforting Pita, who is no longer screaming but sobbing quietly into her father's neck.

"Get some tranquilizers and sleeping medicine," the doctor commands the nurse.

"NO!" Pita roars. "No, please. I don't want to sleep anymore." Her green eyes hold all the pain and anguish in the world. The sight of my broken Pita makes me crumble on a nearby couch. I hide my face in my hands feeling utterly useless. I can't do anything to take away her pain. Oh how I wish I could.

The doctor has a quick hushed conversation with Cato. Three pairs of feet leave the room. I peek through my fingers at the room. Cato is still holding Pita, who is watching me intently as tears keep rolling down her cheeks.

"Daddy," Pita's voice is hoarse. "Can you go get Mommy and Alex?"

"Of course baby," Cato grabs Pita's face in both of his hands and kisses her forehead. "I love you."

"Me too," she whispers. Cato hurries out of the room leaving me alone with Pita. I cover my eyes completely once again and don't look up until I hear the shuffling of the bed sheets and moans of pain.

"Pita," I chastise when I finally uncover my eyes; she's trying to get out of bed. I get up and push her down on the bed gently. "Don't get up."

"You wouldn't come to me," she winces as she lays her head down on the pillow. "Why?"

I hesitate. How do I tell her that I feel unworthy? How do I tell her I can't save her? I can't heal her. "I'm not enough." I whisper looking down at my hands.

"What do you mean?" She grabs my face with her hands and makes me look at her.

I sigh. "There's so much pain in your eyes," I wipe her tears away with my thumbs. "I can't take it away."

"There's pain in your eyes too," she caresses my cheek. "I don't want you to take away my pain. I want you to replace it with your love. Ethan," she tries to sit up. I get up from my chair and lean close to her. "I love you."

My heart begins to beat fast at the three words it has longed to hear since we met Pita. I look into her eyes, and I see she does. She does love me. I brush my lips lightly against hers. I can't control myself, and I kiss her with more passion. She holds my face sweetly in her hands as she kisses me back. I taste salt. I jump back when the door bursts open. I wipe the moisture in my cheeks and look at Pita. She also wipes her tears, but she smiles at me. I realize it was our tears I tasted in my lips. I smile back at her and caress her cheek stepping back letting her family envelop her in their love.

"Oh Pita," Clove sobs as she holds her beloved daughter. Cato throws his arms around his girls.

I begin to sneak out of the room when Alex grips my good hand and pulls me down to his level, so only I can hear what he has to say. I bet it's not good.

"I told you in the arena I know you have shoved your tongue down my sister's throat," he says quietly. "Don't let me see you doing it, all right?"

"As you wish sir," I leave before he decides to kick my ass. I could kick his ass given he is still in a wheelchair but that wouldn't go well with Pita. Oh Pita. I smile and head to Katniss' room.

_Alex_

I can finally walk. I limp a little, but the doctors say in time I will walk like normal. My injuries have healed though sometimes I hurt all over. But in time, the pain will go away too. What I don't think will go away are the nightmares. I dream of Sophia every night. Those dreams start pleasant, though my heart constricts in pain knowing she's dead and those dreams are well, dreams. However, every single time my dreams are turned into nightmares when Sophia dies over and over again in my arms. Then I see Pita dead again. I see muttations killing my friends again. I die too. Pita kills me sometimes. Other times it's Katniss. I wake up soaked in sweat and anguish. I hear Pita wake up screaming too. Our parents try to comfort us. They have nightmares from their games and ours too. It's all over, they say. But I always think of my allies. I always think of my Sophia.

Of twenty four tributes that went into the arena, fourteen, including Pita and myself, fought for the rebellion. Of those fourteen tributes, only six survived, barely. Sam was taken from the arena as soon as reinforcements arrived. He was pissed when he woke up and missed the fight against Snow and his Peacekeepers. Violet fought until she passed out from exhaustion. Katniss and Ethan were soon injured protecting Pita. I, well, failed. Snow got the best of me. My sister had to kill the devil for me. Even though she says he deserved it, and she is at peace, I know his death haunts her.

The door to my room bursts open, and Katniss walks in like she owns the place. I roll my eyes and finish fixing up my tie.

"You're late," she snaps tugging my coat and turning me to face her. She quickly fixes my tie. "Your presence is requested at the balcony, sir."

"I know," I snap back. "Can't a guy try to look his best?"

She rolls her eyes. I take a moment to inspect her. She looks well. The bruises and scratches are gone, but they are to be expected, though the emotional and invisible scars are there behind her brown eyes. It's been almost a month since our fight in the arena. Things are beginning to settle in Panem. The other districts that did not approve of the rebellion, 1, 2, 5, 8, 9 and 10, finally admitted defeat and the Capitol is secured by District 13. Today is the day President Spektor takes office. Even though I along with Haymitch, my dad, Finnick and others argued hard against Spektor, in the end he won. He has more supporters than our idea of letting Panem chose a ruler.

Those of us who participated in the fight have a special seat to watch Spektor take office. We are guests of honor. And that is the reason why Katniss is dressed up in a black pencil skirt and a white top. Her hair is pulled back in a low bun.

"Are you done trying to look your best?" Katniss says out of breath since I have been staring at her for a while.

"Huh," I look away. "Yeah. Done. Let's go."

She clears her throat and marches out of the room while I follow her closely. I push some unnecessary thoughts that have been plaguing me since we left the arena. Now it's not the time to dwell on them. Later, when my parents, Pita, and I settle in one of the districts, I can think about all this _stuff_. I sigh. I wonder which District my parents will choose for us to settle down again. I hope it's not 4. It can't be 2. The memory of Grandma Enobaria is too painful to bear plus District 2 hates us a little. Dad says in time they will get over it. I doubt it.

Katniss opens the door that leads to the balcony. Everyone is gathered there. The Capitol, District 13, and a couple others districts sit below us. I take my seat next to Pita; she's wearing a long purple strapless dress with orchids braided in her hair. Ethan is next to her wearing a suit similar to mine except my tie is gray and his is purple. He matches with Pita. Cinna must have something to do with this. _Or maybe they decided to match_, a voice in my head says. They are a couple after all. Jealousy and happiness courses through my body. If only Sophia was here. We could match.

"Alex," Sam calls my name from Ethan's left.

I turn to him. "Sorry what?"

"Nothing," Sam shakes his head and turns back to talking to Ethan and Pita.

I face to the front where my parents are sitting next to Haymitch, Gale, Finnick with Grace on his lap and our other mentors. Shit. Every single time I see Grace, I see Sophia. Damn. I'm trying not to cry, but her eyes… I shake my head and turn to my right where Katniss is sitting with Violet next to her. Katniss' leg is bouncing up and down and rubbing up against me. It annoys me. I place my hand on her knee stopping the bouncing. She looks at my hand then up at me. Her eyes narrow and I see her hands twitch ready to slap me.

"Quit bouncing your leg," I murmur and remove my hand. "It's annoying the hell out of me."

I face the front again, and Haymitch grins at me followed by a wink. I roll my eyes and wish this thing was over. Thankfully, Spektor walks out then. The crowd goes wild when Spektor takes his place by the podium. He waves and smiles at his future subjects. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a couple of papers and lays them on the podium. He clears his throat and without further ado, begins his speech.

"Panem," his voice booms. "Today, we make history. We have rebelled against an oppressive government and won the battle." Cheers from the crowd make me feel like my ears are going to bleed. "A new beginning is in the horizon for all of us…" I tune him out knowing he's about to launch into a rant about how it used to be and how it will be.

Spektor is a man in his mid-thirties with short copper hair and hazel eyes. He's about my height, and he is skinny with pale skin (the result of being born and living underground for all his life). At first, I thought he could be a capable leader, but I soon realized his priority was revenge and rising his district above all others. After our arguments to let the people chose the future ruler of Panem, I realized he was not that different from Snow. But I was outnumbered in the argument, and I was tired of fighting. I let it go, knowing that despite his flaws, he wouldn't let anyone die.

"The Hunger Games will be intact," his announcement snaps my attention back to his words. "However, in the future games, only those between the ages of eighteen and thirty may participate. The districts will also have the chance to choose their representatives." He glances at me as if saying 'there, I have incorporated your idea now shut up.' Son of a…

I feel numb. He continues with his speech. How can he leave the games intact? Why? This was not part of my vision. I fought, no, we all fought for the games to be over. Oh hell no, I am not letting this go.

I stand up. "What the hell do you mean The Hunger Games will be intact?" I roar interrupting his speech. "When were you planning on consulting us?"

"You?" Spektor laughs. "You are children. This is a matter between grown-ups." I glance at my parents and our mentors. They don't make eye contact. They knew! "This is none of your business."

"The fuck it is!" I shout clenching and unclenching my fists. "We risked our lives for freedom! Many of us died for the vision of a Panem free of the games. No more Hunger Games!"

"No more Hunger Games," Pita agrees. I turn and realize my allies are standing behind me.

"What are you six going to do?" Spektor laughs but glances at his guard. "This is no longer your vision, it is mine! I am the President of Panem, and you are just children! Sit down!"

"No," I growl. "I will not let you do this."

"Are you going to kill me?" Spektor laughs and his district laughs along with him. "Guards!"

"I challenge you!" I shout as the guards close in on us.

"What?" He laughs but soon turns serious. "What kind of challenge?"

"A sword fight to the death," several people gasp at my words. I ignore them and continue knowing I have Spektor's full attention. Oh he wants to get rid of me. I have become a pain in his existence. I do believe he'll take my challenge. "If you win, I die and you get your games." I let him take in my words. "But if I win, you die." I smile. "And no more Hunger Games. Deal or not?" I extend my hand out to him.

"Alex no!" Mom shouts. "What are you doing?" She hisses.

"My decision Mother," I say without glancing at her. "Deal or not Spektor?"

Spektor glances at my outstretched hand and then up at me. No one breathes a word for a several seconds.

"Take it!" Several people from the crowd begin to chant. "Take it! Take it!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Others shout. Panem wants one last good show.

Spektor takes my hand and shakes firmly. "Deal. You don't know what you have done."

"Oh yes I do," I sneer.

The guards set up a perimeter down below the balcony. The fight will be soon, and the Capitol is buzzing with excitement, anxiety, and even fear. I change into more comfortable clothing as the guards set up a fighting ring. My family and several of my friends and allies come in just as I am pulling the shirt down my torso.

"Alex," Pita throws her arms around me. "Let me do it." She looks up at me. "No offense, but I am better with the sword."

"Offense taken," I tease her but there's no amusement in her eyes. "No. I have to do this. This is all on me. Don't worry, I got this."

She sighs but says nothing more. Ethan throws his arm around her and nods at me as a way of wishing me good luck. My mother is in tears and my father watches me with concern.

"Don't do this Alex," Dad begs but secretly I know he wishes he had thought of this.

"If you had told me what Spektor planned," my voice drips with accusations. "You could have locked me away and prevented me from doing this." My mom sobs get louder. I sigh and pull her into my arms. "Don't worry. I survived the arena; I can do this. It's just one man." She keeps on sobbing and clutches my shirt in her hands.

Haymitch watches me from the doorway with a knowing smile on his lips. I frown and wonder if he knew I would do this. I don't ponder it long because soon a guard comes into the room and announces I am expected at the ring. I square my shoulders and make my way to the door. Katniss grips my left forearm and stops me.

"Don't die," she commands and lets go of me. I frown but nod anyway. What a weird and emotional bunch I have on my side. I shake my head as I step out of the Justice Building through the main doors. The crowd is gathered along the steps and around the ring. Some of them chant my name and show their support for me. Others call me traitor. I hold my head high and step into the ring.

Spektor is on the far side of the circle. He is not wearing his suit anymore. He too changed into more comfortable clothing. A guy steps forward with a sword sheathed in silk. I pull it out at the same time Spektor pulls his own out. We stand in the center of the circle at arm's length. Once again, we shake hands and cling our swords together three times. Then the fight begins.

We begin to walk along the circle seizing each other up while the crowd continues to shout. I will ignore the screaming throughout the battle. Suddenly Spektor gives a battle cry and raises his sword up and brings the edge down on my skull. I block it with my sword sideways. I bring his sword down on the ground and elbow him in the face. He staggers backward as blood begins to run down his nose. He glares at me and runs in my direction. I block his attempt at piercing my left leg and kick his crotch with my right foot. He bends down in pain while I hit him with the handle of my sword on his back. I step away from him as he gets up from the floor.

"You're good," Spektor says as we circle once again.

"Not as good as my sister," I smile and swing to his left shoulder. He blocks. "If you were fighting against her, you'd be dead by now."

Our swords keep on colliding in the air always missing each other. The deafening screaming of the crowd continues. Half of it supports Cornelius Spektor while the other half supports me. Spektor no longer gets close enough for me to hit him.

"Oh yes," Spektor says dryly responding to my comment. "The Killer child."

His words piss me off. I swing savagely from side to side but he blocks my sword. "Don't call her that." I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh no Alexander," Spektor smiles briefly but soon returns to blocking my attempts at hitting him. "I admire her. The way she disposed of my dear old grandfather..." he trails off.

His confession takes me by surprise. Taking advantage of my momentary lack of movement, he pierces my right toe with the tip of his sword. I cry out in pain and hit him with the handle of my sword in the face. He draws his sword out. I limp away from him.

"Oh yes," he wipes the blood from the cut in his forehead. "Coriolanus Snow was my grandfather. His only daughter ran away with a Peacekeeper long ago. Snow didn't catch them obviously. My parents sought refuge in District 13. I hated him for forcing my mother to run away from the only home she ever knew."

"No wonder you are an asshole too," I advance towards him again. "It runs in the family." I thrust my sword forward and graze his right shoulder while he steps on my injured toe. I scream in pain as he shoves me making me fall sideways.

I bounce right back up and barely block a blow directed to my skull again. I kick him in the crotch again. He grunts in pain but doesn't bend over. Damn. How do I get him? We are both evenly matched. Pita would have killed him by now. I step back and so does he. Pita. Think like Pita. My eyes connect with her green eyes.

"Trick him," she mouths. "Below. Up." I nod.

As I approach Spektor again, I wonder if this will work. Pita wants me to trick him into thinking I will strike below when I will really go up. Spektor could drive his sword into my flesh as soon as he realizes what I'm doing. I must be fast, but I'm not that fast with the sword. I have to try.

We meet in the center of the ring again within striking distance. The screaming of the crowd has turned into background noise for me. I take a deep breath knowing this has to be it. My limbs haven't completely recovered from the arduous work I put them through during my time in the arena. Time begins to slow down as I swing my sword downward to Spektor's knee. And like I thought, he brings his sword down to block. Time snaps like a rubber band, and I'm once again moving with normal speed.

I drag my sword back up before my sword collides with his. I watch his eyes go wide in surprise as he realizes what I have done. By the time he pulls his sword up, the blade connects with his neck, and I slice his head off. The crowd goes silent as his head rolls across the ring. I meet Pita's eyes. She smiles sadly and nods. I did exactly what she would have done. Suddenly, there's uproar.

"He accepted the challenge!" Haymitch repeats for the hundredth time. "Cornelius knew what he was getting into. The terms were outlined by Alexander: fight to the death."

As soon as Spektor's head stopped rolling, the crowd in my favor clapped while the others shouted in disapproval calling me a murderer. Several jumped into the ring ready to take me down, but Haymitch and the guards stopped them. Now, we are inside the Justice Building discussing what just happened and will happen. Apparently no one is qualified enough to take on the role of president.

"But now we are without a leader!" Jayla, Spektor's second in command, shouts. "Who will take the post? Despite Spektor's flaws, he was the only with any true experience of leading a large group."

Haymitch smiles too happily like Jayla's words are what he expected all along. "We have someone with that experience." He says cryptically.

"Who?" Jayla asks exasperated and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Who do you have in mind Haymitch?"

"Alexander King," Haymitch says looking straight at me.

I was watching my mom patch my toe when Haymitch uttered those words that made me snap my head up. What?

"What?" I say out loud in unison with Jayla and my dad.

"He organized the alliance. He has led a group of thirteen tributes in the arena. He mastered the plan of our rebellion." Haymitch says proudly. Honestly, not even my parents are that proud of me.

"That's different," I stand up and wince at the pain in my toe. "I did lead a rather large group of teens in the arena, but that's it. I can't lead a country." I run my hands through my hair. "Shit, I'm only sixteen!"

"You can do it," Haymitch insists fervently. "You were born to be the leader. No, the ruler of Panem. You rallied up half of the districts in your favor. Now more than half of them are in your favor. Panem wants peace and freedom, and you can give them that because you fought for it."

I remain speechless at the amount of faith Haymitch has on me. I shake my head and look anywhere but him. The room has also gone silent still processing what Haymitch is suggesting. Jayla looks utterly confused and shocked that Haymitch would even think to suggest a sixteen year old can lead a country. My parents look shocked too, but they don't look outraged. In fact, they look like they agree with Haymitch. Shit.

"Jayla should take the post," I point to her. "Or let Panem choose."

"Great idea!" Haymitch claps his hands together. "Let's do an old fashioned campaign. We will nominate some candidates and Panem votes. I nominate Alexander King, anyone else?" He smiles unfazed.

"This is unbelievable," I throw my blood stained shirt on the ground as I limp to the bathroom. Pita follows me as she laughs her butt off at me. "Stop laughing!" I shout from the bathroom. I strip from the rest of my clothes as Pita giggles in the room. I mutter profanities at Haymitch, who managed to make me a candidate in the election. The warm water and bubbles make me relax but not forget what has happened today.

Pita knocks timidly on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Are you done laughing at me?" I growl. "Because if you are not, then you can't come in."

"I'm coming in anyway." She waltzes into the bathroom and sits on top of the toilet lid. "Alex, just take it."

I close my eyes and ignore her. I can't rule Panem. Why can't they understand that? I am sixteen years old! My job as ruler was done and over with as soon as we left the arena. All I want now is to heal and rest.

"I think you can do it," Pita continues. "You didn't only lead us in the arena. You lead District 13 to the Capitol. Besides, you won't be alone. Jayla has offered to be your advisor…"

"Pita just stop," I open my eyes and glare at her. "I can't fight against Haymitch and all of you for my nomination. But let me tell you this, I won't win. After I lose, I'm going as far away from this as possible. I want to heal."

Pita's eyes sadden. She had been watching me with admiration, pride and faith since I became nominated. Now, she looks at me with pain. "I'm sorry." She looks away, and I feel like an ass.

"Don't pity me." I sigh.

"I pity all of us." She kneels next to the bathtub. "Do the best you can to win. Please."

"Why?" I ask frowning at her. "Why is everyone hell bent on making me ruler? Even Katniss…" I trail off and sigh defeated. "Why Pita?"

"Because you were born to rule." She says passionately. "Alex, you got us out alive from the arena. If you can handle that, you can handle everything. You can take on Panem. Hell, you did take on Panem!"

"I didn't get you all out alive," I whisper as I stare at the ceiling. "I lost Sophia. Ian. Olive. Damien. Sebastien…"

"Stop!" Pita smacks me in the forehead. "Don't do this to yourself! You did everything humanly possible to save us all, but things happen. Snow happened. We are alive for a reason."

"Which is?" I snap. "Damn it Pita! I'm broken! I have lost Sophia! I can't… I just can't." I shut my eyes as they begin to burn with the coming tears.

"Your reason to live is her," Pita says quietly. "Live for her. Make Panem a better place for Grace to grow up in. Sophia would have wanted that." She gets up, kisses my forehead and leaves me to my tears and thoughts.

Grace. Sophia's little sister. She deserves to live a good life after losing half of her family. Fuck. I rub my eyes. Can I do this? Can I be the ruler?

"_Try," Sophia encourages me to use a trident during one of our training sessions. _

"_I can't," I sigh as I clumsily grip the trident. "I don't know how."_

_She tusks at me and moves to my right side. As she walks to stand behind me, her fingertips brush the skin of my forearm. I close my eyes savoring the sensation of her skin against mine. _

"_You won't know unless you try." She smiles and her eyes shine with light and life. _

_She tells me how to hold the trident and how to position my feet. Sophia instructs me to throw the trident at the target. I hit it. A loving and proud smile breaks across her lips. _

"I will try." I whisper as the tears keep rolling down my cheeks.

**One last chapter to go! :'( I updated sooner because I owe it to you guys. Last chapter will be up after this weekend because I'm going to the beach! Yay! Anyway until next chapter and thanks for the love! :) **


	15. No More Hunger Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**As I laid on the beach, I thought that maybe the last chapter will be a little too long and was going to leave lots of things unaddressed or addressed briefly, so I have decided to split the chapter in two. This is the penultimate chapter :) **

Chapter 14: No More Hunger Games

_Clove_

My eyes snap open, and I gasp quietly. For a while, all I see is darkness, and I fear I have not woken up yet. However, Cato's steady and reassuring breathing next to me makes me relax by a million. My eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, and I can finally see his features. Cato's mouth is slightly open, and he looks undisturbed in his sleep. I am glad tonight seems to be a free nightmare night for him. I dare not move, for his left arm rests on my hip and his left leg is between mine. I do not want to wake him up.

I close my eyes briefly, but the nightmare soon comes crashing down on me. My breathing starts to become ragged and fast, and while I haven't had asthma attacks in years, I can feel one of them coming on due to the fear I felt in my nightmare. _It was only a nightmare. It's not real. _I repeat in my head over and over again. Soon, I feel my breathing return to normal. _It's not real. Not anymore. _

"Thresh is dead; Cato killed him. He can't kill Pita." I say to myself.

My nightmare consisted of me being back in the 74th Hunger Games. I was alone near the Cornucopia waiting for Katniss when suddenly Pita came running out of nowhere. I opened my mouth to call out to her, but I stopped functioning. My muscles didn't respond to me not even when Thresh caught her. He smashed Pita's skull with a rock, and I crumbled on the ground as the pain of losing my daughter came crashing down on me. Before I woke up, a muttation with Cato and Alex's blue eyes attacked me. It ripped me apart, and I welcomed the pain and death. How can I live without any of my children? How can I live without Cato? I could have died if Cato had been executed. I died a thousand deaths whenever I saw my children struggle in the arena. A part of me burned with my mother.

I feel the tears and sobs coming on, and I swallow them. I do not want to wake up Cato. He deserves some undisturbed sleep. Tonight seems to be an untroubled night even for my children. Neither Alex nor Pita has woken up screaming or calling anyone's name. How I wish I could take away their pain. I sigh and scoot over closer to Cato's familiar body and warmth. His arm tightens around me as he pulls me closer. My lips rest at the base of his neck, and I can't help myself: I kiss him. He stirs and opens his eyes. Damn, so much for not waking him up.

"Hello," he says groggily. "Why are you awake?" He kisses my forehead.

"I'm nervous," I lie. At this stage of our relationship, I should know better than to keep things from Cato, but he already deals with his own nightmares and our children's that I do not want to burden him. Besides, I am slightly nervous and on edge about what's to come in the morning.

Cato chuckles quietly. "Haymitch should be the one nervous."

I smile. "Oh I know," I trail patterns along Cato's arms. "He confessed to me he kind of fears for his life."

"He shouldn't have done what he did then," Cato shrugs. "Alex will get over it though."

"I don't know," I whisper. "He very reluctantly accepted his victory."

We stay silent for a while both of us no doubt wondering if we are doing the right thing by letting our sixteen year old be president. Or rather King of Panem. Haymitch has gone behind Alex's back and has changed the title from president to king. Knowing my son, he will blow a top. He's already flustered and surprised enough knowing he won the elections. For three days, several other leaders of the rebelling districts ran up against Alex. They all presented their ideas and hopes for a free Panem. At the end of the three days, people voted and Alex won with an overwhelming number of votes. I myself feel surprised that Panem voted for someone so young even though Alex does have great qualities to be a leader and a good one at that.

"He'll be fine," Cato says snapping me out of my thoughts. "It's just a title."

I sigh. "I wish Peeta was alive." I frown. Where did that come from? I had come to peace with his death. I finally accepted that I had done him good by letting him die as himself and not part of the games.

"I know you do," Cato says as he rubs my back. "It all started with him and the dead tributes of our games."

I nod. Their deaths, especially Peeta and Kantniss' deaths, shook us all to the core. Cato and I snapped out of our brainwashed ideals that the Hunger Games were good. We taught our children to despise, though in secret, the games. After we told our story, Alex took it to heart to end the games, and he did.

"We, adults, should have ended the games. We failed you, but you didn't have to risk your life." I chastised him when he was lying in bed recovering from his injuries. I had been crying all day going from one bed to another. I visited comatose Pita for several hours then gone back to visit Alex.

"Yes I did," Alex had responded as he held my hand. "You are right. The adults should have done something, but as long as the Capitol held us in its claws the adults couldn't break free."

I sobbed knowing he was right. If any of the districts did anything to stop the Capitol, our children would pay. "I almost lost you, your sister, and your dad. Don't do this again." I cried as I kissed his hand.

He briefly smiled. "Remember our 'vacation' to the arena of your games?" Alex asked suddenly leaving me confused as to what that had to do with anything. I simply nodded. "You told us what you felt when Peeta died, and I heard pain in your voice as well as Dad's. I was six, but I said to myself then: I will end the games. As I grew up, I held on that idea. It wasn't until my fourteen birthday that I really began to plan several ways to end it all. It was all about revenge up until Snow threatened to drag Pita into the games. Then it all became about freedom not only for those I love and those who are alive, but also for those who died. They will rest easy knowing it's all over. No more Hunger Games." And like that, everything became clearer to me. Alex is a good boy with a huge heart.

I smile. "He will be a good king."

"Yes he will," Cato agrees with me as he leans down to kiss my lips. The kiss starts off chaste and pure but suddenly becomes fervent and I feel like I'm on fire. I climb on top of Cato not breaking the kiss. I want him. Oh I always want him, but we haven't been like this for oh so long.

"Clove," Cato whispers as he begins to take off my sleeping wear and throws it on the floor. He rolls over pinning me down. I help him remove his pajama bottoms and underwear. We accomplish all that without breaking our kissing. He does stop for a second and looks down at me. Even in the darkness, I can feel his loving and adoring gaze on me. Every nerve in my body tingles and burns. I love this man with all my heart. "I love you so much." He voices my thoughts.

"I love you more," I smile and pull him down to kiss me. "Forever." I whisper against his lips before he pushes into me making us one.

_Cato_

My hand searches for Clove but comes up empty. The bed sheets are cold. Fear grips my heart, and I jump up startled. Sunlight floods the room, and I can hear the shower running in the adjacent bathroom. I sigh relieved and feeling a little silly for getting so worked up, but only a couple days ago, I had reasons to fear someone would come and take away my family. I lower my head back on the pillow and rub my eyes. I don't have those reasons anymore. It's all over. The devils are dead, the games are over and never to return, and Panem will have a good leader.

"You're awake," Clove startles me. "Good. We have to be ready by noon." She leans forward and kissed my lips. "Come on. Get up."

"Yes Mrs. King," I smile and pull her onto the bed. She giggles as she falls down on my chest. We roll around the bed as I kiss and tickle her. I can't remember the last time we played around like this. We are so carefree and happy now that our children are out of danger.

"All right," Clove says out of breath. "We really need to get ready. It's almost eleven."

"Ok," I kiss her one last time and go get ready for my son's coronation, although he doesn't know it yet.

After the showdown with Spektor, my family and I had decided to move back to our living quarters above the training center. I walk out of the room and head over to the living room area next to the elevators. Clove looks up from the television and smiles at me.

"You look handsome, as always." She extends her hand out to me, and I help her get up. "Let me fix your tie." Her fingers move fast and skillfully as she fixes my grey tie.

"And you look beautifully gorgeous," I kiss the top of her head. "As always."

"Ew," Pita giggles. "Get a room you guys."

I turn around to see my daughter walk towards us wearing a one shoulder, long, gold gown that hugs her petite figure and cascades from her hips down. Her golden mane is pulled back in a messy hairdo. My daughter looks beautiful, grown up and mature for her young age. After momentarily being blinded by her shinning beauty, my face breaks into a playful grin.

"What was that Pita?" I stalk towards her. Suddenly I pull her into my arms and twirl her around as she squeals in delight. "Respect your parents or I will tickle you."

"No!" She giggles. "Please put me down." I set her gently on the ground. "Gosh Daddy, Cinna worked so hard on making me look pretty, and you're messing me up."

"Cinna doesn't have to work too hard on making you pretty my dear," Clove says as she gazes lovingly at us. "You already are pretty. No, you're gorgeous and more radiant than the sun."

"Like you Mom," Pita smiles shyly. "I get it from you."

I am ready to burst into tears feeling all the love in the room, but I am the man. I can't cry, right? I swallow the emotion knowing that if I cry, they will cry, and we will have a cry fest on Alex's day. Speaking of whom…

"Where's Alex?" I turn to Clove. "Shouldn't he be out here by now?"

"Oh yes," Clove grips her cane and heads over to Alex's room. "I'll go see what's taking him so long."

I nod and watch her as she goes. "Your mom is beautiful," I tell Pita.

"Yup," she sits on a nearby chair. "I don't know how she ended up with you."

"Hey," I sit next to her. "You want me to tickle you?" I tease, and she pretends to look horrified. "That's what I thought. Let me tell you, I may be getting old, but I was rather handsome when I was Alex's age."

"That must have been ages ago," Pita mumbles quietly as she tries to hide her amusement.

"All right," I lean towards her. "You asked for it." I begin to tickle her, and she begins to thrash and laugh loudly.

"Please Daddy!" She gasps through the laughter.

"No respect," my face hurts from smiling so much. This is the kind of happiness I want my children to grow up in. This life free of pain, death, suffering, and fear is what I always wanted for my son, my daughter, and my wife. A life where there's no more Hunger Games, and they finally have it.

"Cato," Cinna chastises. "That dress is very sensitive. It will wrinkle."

"Sorry," I apologize and let go of Pita. "You have been saved for now, young lady."

Pita coughs and laughs. Her face is flushed and there are tears in her eyes. At least they are tears of laughter. I approach Cinna and shake hands with him. He has been through it all with us, and I'm glad he's good friends with Pita and Clove.

"How are you?" I ask him.

"Better," he turns to Pita. "So much better since this little rascal has woken up and brightening my days again."

Pita blushes and hugs Cinna. "Are you here to get Alex ready?"

Since Honey died, Cinna has taken it upon himself to fix Alex up for the interviews the candidates had to go through with Caesar, who ended up surrendering to us. I sigh knowing Alex will have to deal with those who have not given up their loyalty to Snow. As soon as Alex takes his place as king, he will have to judge those who had anything to do with the games and those who did not rebel and fought against us. Alex will have to decide to either set them free or execute them. Some of the traitors, as we now call them, are harmless but others will attempt coup d'états. We can't afford another coup d'état especially against my son.

"Yes," Cinna answered as we hear Clove's cane hitting against the floor.

"Cato," Clove calls to me, and she sounds worried. I hurry to her side and meet her halfway to Alex's room.

"What's wrong?" I ask her when I see there are tears in her eyes. Oh no.

"It's Alex," Clove explains and I follow her. I hear Pita and Cinna follow us as well. Oh no. No more pain. Please…

_Alex_

I couldn't sleep. I didn't sleep all night. At all. I lie in bed thinking of Sophia and wonder if she was alive, would I be in this position? Would I have decided to run for president? Maybe. Would I accept my victory so easily? Maybe. If she was here, this thing wouldn't be so bad because she would make everything better with her smiles and wisdom. I hug the pillow and sigh. Oh Sophia. How I miss you. How I want you by my side. I would make you my wife as soon as possible. We could have babies with blue eyes. I miss watching her bite her lower lip as she contemplated things in life. She was so full of wisdom and life. I let the tears wet my pillow.

I can't face another day where she doesn't exist. I can't face Grace and Finnick. Both of them remind me so much of her, and the fact that because of me, Sophia Odair is dead. I failed them. My job was to bring all tributes safely back home. I don't care what Pita or Finnick says. I don't care that I should be proud to have brought Sam, Violet, Katniss, Ethan and Pita home. Sophia should have returned too. I was supposed to be the one to give my life up for the ones I love.

"Alex?" Mom knocks softly on my door. I pull the covers over my head as she opens the door to my room. "Alex," she chastises. "You'll be late."

"I'm not going," I respond, and I realize I sound hollow. Empty. That's who I am now.

"What do you mean?" The bed moves and sinks a little as my mom sits next to me. "You must go. You're being sworn in as president." I hear hesitation as she says the word president. I don't ponder why.

"I'm not going," I repeat. "I don't want to be president. I don't want to be anything. I want to be dead."

I hear my mom gasp. "Alexander King," she tugs at the covers. "Get your butt out of bed right now!" She tugs the covers away from me, and I pull them closer. "Get up!"

"No," I sit up and glare at her. "Don't any of you understand? I am dead inside. I want to be dead for real. Life has no meaning to me without Sophia." I begin to cry, and Mom approaches me trying to hug me. I push her away. "Just leave me alone to die." I lower myself back on the bed and pull the covers over me.

"Alex," she sounds broken and pained. Welcome to my world. "Baby, don't do this to yourself. Don't waste your life in pity and wishing to die. Sophia gave her life for you. It was her decision. A decision made out of love for you. Don't do this to her. She would have wanted you to move on."

I sigh heavily. "I won't know what she would have wanted because she's dead."

Mom doesn't say anything to that. I hear her breathing next to me, and I wonder when she'll leave. Suddenly, she gets up, and I hear her cane hitting against the floor. When I hear her on the hallway, I get up and shut the door locking it from the inside. I don't want to see anyone or go to the stupid ceremony. I hear the hitting of my mom's cane getting close to my room again as well as the voices of Dad, Pita, and Cinna. They knock on my door. They call my name. They beg me to come out. They tell me Sophia wants me to move on. How do they know? She's dead. And so am I. Soon enough, I hear shouting and arguing in the living room.

"Katniss!" Ethan shouts angrily.

The door crashes down, and I am pulled roughly out of bed. On my good days, I wouldn't let anyone handle me like this. I am too strong for my age with a great amount of muscles. Well, I have lost a little weight, and I have lost the desire to fight.

"Alexander!" Katniss shouts. "Get up now! You're late!"

"Go away woman," I groan and shove her.

"You are unbelievable." She sighs exasperated and holds her ground. She pulls me and makes me sit down on the bed. I sigh knowing I can't fight Katniss. She puts on me a white button down and long sleeved shirt. "You are being pathetic." She shoves me down on the bed and removes my pajama bottoms. "Just suck it up Alexander." She puts my black dressy pants on and pulls me up. "Give thanks you are alive." She slaps me.

"Ouch," I complain. I frown. "Why am I alive? I don't deserve to be alive. You and Sophia risked so much for me. I know she loved me and that's why she gave her life up for me. But you? I never asked you, why?" I still sound hollow but the curiosity soon wins over.

"Don't say that," she says quietly as she begins to comb my hair. "You do deserve to live." Her eyes connect with mine. "Do you think if you were unworthy Sophia would have died for you?"

"That's not what I asked," I say through the knot in my throat. My heart does begin to beat again hearing Katniss' words. I snap out of my misery as I become interested in what makes me so worthy of living when others have died.

She stops her fussing over my hair and steps away from me. I finish up her work of brushing my hair to the side. I button my pants and shirt and wait for her answer. Instead, she grabs a golden tie and begins to fix it around my collar.

"Well?" I ask truly interested.

"Well what?" She whispers.

"Why did you keep me alive?" I grab her hands and stop her from tying the tie. "Why risk your ass for me Katniss?"

She pauses and then sighs defeated. "Because Haymitch asked me to."

I frown. Betrayal and anger grip me. Did Haymitch not trust me to survive this? Did he think I would be weak and die? I think of Sophia dying in my arms. At that moment, I would have wished for death, but I had to get Pita out. Still how could he ask Katniss to risk her life for me? Why not for Ethan? Pita? Sophia.

"You didn't have to accept though," I say instead of all the things I just thought about.

"Just thank me and finish getting dressed. It's already noon." She snaps.

"I…" I stutter. "I, huh, thank you. But I still don't understand why you did it?"

"Because I had nothing to lose," she sighs defeated. "I had no family back then. My mother was dying; she wouldn't miss me. No one would." Her voice is so small and sad. Katniss doesn't meet my eyes and looks at the ground.

Anger wins over betrayal. How could Haymitch make her feel like she has nothing to lose? She could have lost her life. Besides, I know Ethan and Gale would miss her. I would miss her. The realization hits me by surprise. I also realize I'm not the only one who is broken and in need of healing. Unlike me, Katniss is alone. I may have lost Sophia, but I have my parents and my sister. I surprise myself further and her too when I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you," I whisper as I hug her, and she stands stiffly. "I know you wouldn't have done it otherwise, but thank you."

She doesn't push me away, and we stand like that for several long seconds. Soon, Katniss relaxes in my arms but doesn't hug me back.

"At first," she says quietly. "I was doing it because Haymitch asked me to. I did think his request was stupid. I mean look at you; you're freaking huge and strong. You didn't really need me. Then, when Sophia…" She trails off and this time I stiffen. "I saw your broken and pained expression, and I thought, maybe he does need someone to look after him. I felt… useful and like I had a purpose. I did it for me, and well, you."

I am stunned. This is not what I expected to get out of Katniss. This is the longest and deepest conversation I've had with her. Usually, she's quiet and unwilling to talk about her feelings even to those of us who were in the arena. I don't know how to respond to her confession.

"Don't do this to yourself," she continues as slowly, very slowly, she wraps her arms around my torso. "Remember what she said before she died?"

I shake my head. Everything that happened in the arena is now blurry and a mess. What I remember the clearest is holding a dead Sophia in my arms and giving chest compressions to Pita because she died too.

"She said she didn't mind dying for you," Katniss tries to wiggle out of my embrace, but I don't want to let go. "Um, she also said she would sacrifice for you. Do you want to waste her sacrifice?"

I shake my head not trusting my voice. If I open my mouth, I am sure to scream in pain. I shut my eyes tightly and slowly let go of Katniss. She steps back and looks up at me with uncertainty and shyness in her eyes. I look at Katniss with a whole new light. I don't know if that is good news or bad. And while I have heard all the things she has told me, I don't know why but hearing it from her makes me feel better than hearing Finnick say he doesn't hate me for letting his daughter die. I clear my throat.

"Well," I give her a weak smile. "How do I look?"

"Good," she looks away. "Let's go." She snaps back to the old bossy Katniss.

I follow her to the living room where everyone is gathered. My mom looks up relieved and hastily wipes away her tears. Pita visibly relaxes next to Ethan, and it feels like everyone in the room is breathing again. I shift uncomfortable and embarrassed for the way I acted. I feel like a complete and utter asshole. I clear my throat once again.

"Um," I pause. "Shall we get going then?"

Thankfully no one says a thing about my pity party, and we get moving to the Justice Building where I will get sworn in as President of Panem. My family and friends have to be seated in the balcony, and I have to wait to enter at the end. Pita gives me a kiss on the cheek and a smile as she follows Ethan and our parents to the balcony. As they open the door, I can hear the crowd chanting my name and screaming. It sounds like every citizen of Panem is gathered below. I gulp nervously.

"You're late!" Haymitch roars and pulls me out of my reverie. "I said noon, didn't I?"

"I'm here aren't I?" I snap back.

"Barely!" He grunts. "I hear you had one of your pity parties. Alexander, you can't let the sadness drag you down. Not anymore. Panem depends on you."

"Then why the hell make me run for president?" I hiss angrily. "I am broken. You all know it. One of these days, you'll find me hanging from the ceiling."

Haymitch looks at me with a frown trying to decode if I'm being serious or not. I myself don't know if I'm being serious or not. I take a couple of seconds to consider it. Would I kill myself? I think of my mother wiping her tears when she saw me come out of my room. I can only imagine what her face was like when I told her I wanted to die. Could I put my parents and Pita through the pain? No. No matter how much I miss Sophia, I can't hurt my family. Not again. I sigh.

"All right," I tell Haymitch. "Let's do this. Let's get me sworn in as president."

Haymitch nods and takes a step away from me. He opens his mouth and closes it again. Clearly he wants to say something. Is he nervous? Did I intimidate him? I hope not. He shifts from one foot to another.

"Actually," he walks to the doors that lead to the balcony and grasps the handle. "You are being sworn in as King of Panem."

I don't have time to react because just then, Haymitch opens the doors, and I have to walk out. Feeling like a robot, I stand at the front of the balcony looking down at the crowd.

"Smile boy," Haymitch whispers.

I automatically raise my hand up and wave as I smile like Haymitch wants me to. The crowd keeps chanting my name, and I wonder how they will react to me being their king. Holy shit. What has Haymitch done! I turn to him and glare. He shrugs unashamed and grabs the microphone.

"Citizens of Panem," he begins speaking clearly. "I give you the victor of our very first elections, Alexander King!"

The crowd roars making my ears bleed, metaphorically. Haymitch says a couple more words that I tune out. I'm still reeling from the news he has given me. How did I not know about the change from presidency to kingship? I look behind me at my parents. They are smiling proudly at me. Pita is gazing at me with admiration and love as she holds hands with Ethan. Katniss has an unreadable expression on her face. Finnick has a small smile on his lips. He has long ago lost his amusing side. I sigh. It's hard to tell from their expressions if they knew about this, but I have a feeling they did. I wish they would tell me these things. _You would have run, _a voice says in my head.

"You all voted," Haymitch's voice gets louder to speak over the crazed crowd. "You want a king to remove the bitter taste our past presidents have left in our mouths." They voted on that too? Holy shit. "Alexander is our very first king, and he will heal us. He will make us a better Panem. But don't take my word for it. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Alexander King!" Haymitch hands me the microphone, and he steps back.

Unsure of what to say, I say the first thing that comes to mind. "Are you all crazy?" The crowd goes silent. "How could you vote for me?" Haymitch quickly comes to my side.

"What are you doing?" He hisses.

"I don't understand," I say to the microphone. "I'm sixteen. I can't rule a country."

"Yes you can!" Someone in the crowd screams. Several people agree with him. "You freed us from Snow!" The crowd begins to chant again.

"Just take it boy," Haymitch says with a 'they-love-you-and-there's-no-way-out-of-this" look. "You are our king."

I sigh. "I will try. I promised someone, a dead person," that sound weird, but I soon capture the attention of the crowd. "I promised her I would try to make Panem a better place. I don't know if I will be able to, but I trust the citizens of Panem will tell me if I'm doing a good job or not," several people chuckle. "I will be your king. I will be a tolerant, fair, strong, caring, and wise ruler for you all. I can't promise everything will be a breeze. But I can promise this: no more Hunger Games. Ever." My subjects go wild, and I find myself grinning like a fool. "Thank you Panem. Thank you for the faith and hope bestowed upon me." I hand the microphone back to Haymitch as the crowd keeps screaming my name.

I glance back at my parents and friends. They are all standing up and clapping along with the crowd. They all look so proud of me. I hope I don't let them down. I hope I can do this. _I can do anything with them by my side,_ I think. Haymitch puts his arm around me and makes me turn to face him. He clears his throat and motions for Pita to come closer. Suddenly, I realize she has been handed a crown. Holy shit, they were in on this! Pita gives me a shy and apologetic smile and a single tear leaks out of her right eye. And like that she's forgiven because I see how much faith she has in me. She has always had faith in me no matter how many times I have failed her.

"Thank you Pita," Haymitch says to her as she stands between Haymitch and me facing the crowd. "Alexander King," I turn to him. "Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Panem with justice and mercy. Do you solemnly promise and swear to use your power as king to bring freedom and peace to Panem. " [1]

"I solemnly promise and swear to do," I say confidently.

Haymitch nods giving me a small and proud smile as he turns to Pita and grabs the crown. The crown is made of gold surrounded by blue sapphires and green emeralds and a lion at its center piece.

"Kneel please," Haymitch says, and I do so lowering my head. He puts the crown on my head, and I feel someone put a gold cape on my shoulders. "Rise King Alexander. You will never kneel to anyone again." [2]

I rise to my feet and as I do, the crowd, Haymitch, Pita, my parents and _everyone _kneels. I gasp quietly at the sight of people kneeling.

"No kneeling," I say shyly. "Or bowing. Please rise."

"It's protocol," Haymitch smiles. "Your majesty." He adds at the end.

I roll my eyes as everyone begins to clap and cheer once again.

"Long live King Alex!" Pita shouts next to me.

I glare at her as the crowd follows her in her chant. However, I feel good. I feel powerful in a way I never thought possible. I have in my hands the opportunity to change Panem. I had begun to change Panem. I meet Pita's eyes briefly. I didn't do it alone. I had help and support; I will always have that. Despite the sadness of having lost Sophia, I know that as long as I have my family and my friends, I can do anything. I can move on. I can rule Panem. I want to rule Panem. A Panem with no more Hunger Games.

I wave and smile to my subjects knowing we all need healing.

[1] _Princes Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. _Coronation Scene. Disney Production. 2004.

[2] _Vampire Academy: Last Sacrifice. _Richelle Mead. Chapter 36. Penguin Books, 2010.

**So did y'all like this chapter? I had to use some references for the coronation. Next chapter is the last chapter. I have like half of it written, so I hope to post it either sometime Tuesday (or maybe even today depending on how excited you guys are so review ;)) **


	16. Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**I finished this faster than I thought! Last chapter you guys… I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. Warning: mature content. I will try to keep the lemons to a low level, but if you can't read that part, skip it. **

Chapter 15: Healing

**~ 5 Years Later ~**

_Alex_

"Your majesty," Haymitch says as he pokes his head into my office. I look up from the proposal I'm reading to build another school in District 10. "The wedding is in half an hour."

"I know," I nod and turn my attention back to the proposal.

"Just thought I'd remind you," Haymitch shuts the door behind him and sits across my desk. "You don't want to be late."

"I know," I chuckle.

"Like with your own coronation," Haymitch grunts still annoyed at me for being twenty minutes late to my coronation.

"I had a mental breakdown," I grimace remembering. "But I promise I won't today. I wouldn't think of being late to my own wedding."

"I hope not," he smiles. "Otherwise Katniss will have your head, and we will have to lock her up." 

I laugh. Katniss would have my head if I'm late to our own wedding. I look up at the ceiling. I cannot believe I am getting married to her. If I have to be honest, I must say that I don't love her, and she knows it. Hell, I don't even know if Katniss loves me. She doesn't speak of it. But she is a roller coaster that makes me feel alive. One moment she is calling me an idiot and the next she needs me, and I need her. She has been there to wake me up when I'm trashing wildly around the bed. I am there when she needs to talk, which is not often, but when she does, I hold her in my arms and she cries into my chest. That has been our relationship since the day I became King of Panem.

Our relationship is not based on love, it's based on healing. We understand each other when one or the other can't sleep. She joins me in my sleepless nights, and I in hers. We spend those nights arguing over something totally stupid like which animal is more deadly, which color is better for the wedding, or sometimes having sex. We don't call it making love since neither of us is in love, but physical contact, we have found, makes us forget the pain. We concentrate on pleasuring each other and nothing else.

I do have appreciation and, to some degree, love for Katniss. I will be indebted to her forever for the countless times she saved my life. I hope to one day love her as much as she deserves. I know I won't forget Sophia, but I have faith that Katniss will heal the hole in my chest that Sophia's death made.

"…still working on your wedding day," Haymitch's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I had not even realized he was talking. "You need to take the day off. Those proposals will be there tomorrow."

"I know," I smile gratefully at Haymitch though I have no idea what he has said. "Huh, thanks. I will be right out."

Haymitch nods taking his cue to leave. After he leaves, I pick up a pen and sign the proposal. Better to build schools than arenas. I stand up and gather the papers together into the folder. The door opening makes me look up from my mindless task. My eyes go wide when I see who's standing on the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I ask shocked and even terrified. This can't be good.

_Katniss_

Cinna has designed the most beautiful wedding dress ever. And that is saying a lot because I, Katniss Grey, do not say that often about clothes. Since I became Alexander's, the King of Panem, girlfriend and later fiancée, all my clothes are laid out for me. I must always look nice. I hated it at first, but Alexander always reminds me I'm pretty. I sigh. Alexander and his empty compliments. I shake my head as if to shake off the nasty thoughts that have been plaguing me since Alexander asked me to marry him two months ago. Suddenly, I am taken back to that night.

It was one of our sleepless nights and our five year anniversary. Alexander and I had celebrated with dinner and sex. My head rested on his shoulder as he made mindless patterns with his fingertips on my lower back making me shiver. As always, we were quiet after sex. I had fallen for him. After all the years of taking care of my heart, after all the effort to not fall in love, not even with Ethan, I had fallen in love. The worst part? The guy didn't even love me back. He has never told me he loves me or feels anything towards me.

Our cold but healing relationship was all right with me at the beginning, but I soon realized I loved Alexander King. He is thoughtful and caring. He listens to me when I finally break down and want to talk about my mom and dad or about the games. The image of Fey with her skull smashed still haunts me. Alexander holds me when I occasionally cry. He sends me flowers and calls me beautiful. I know though, none of that comes from his heart. Sometimes he talks in his sleep and calls for Sophia. My heart breaks to know all of this. I don't ever talk to him about how I feel though. I don't want to lose him.

I was pondering breaking up with him and moving back to District 12 or maybe 13 where I could heal myself when Alexander suddenly sat up in bed. I frowned as he leaned over the drawer on his side of the bed. He pulled something out, turned to me and extended his hand out. I took it and sat up in bed pulling the sheets over my naked chest.

"I have been thinking about this for a while," he said and I could hear the anxiety in his voice. "We have been together for a long time and…" he trailed off leaving me confused. His words made no sense. "Katniss Grey, will you marry me?"

"Yes," the words left my mouth before I even thought about what he was asking me. He smiled and placed the ring on my finger. He pulled me down onto the bed where I made love to him, and he had sex.

I sigh and glance down at the ring on my left hand. It is a beautiful ring. The center piece is a big, oval shaped, blue sapphire with two small, round shaped diamonds on each side of the sapphire. I glance up at the girl in the body length mirror. Her eyes are sad, and they don't match the dress or the happy occasion. I grab my tail and sit on the nearest chair before I crumble on my knees and cry.

"Kat?" Pita knocks softly on the door. "May I come in?"

I take a deep breath and push the tears deep inside me. I will not cry. "Yes," I breathe. I clear my throat and try again. "Yes." There I sound stronger, confident.

Pita walks in wearing her maid of honor dress. A peach, floor length gown tied at her neck. Her golden mane is loose in locks with a small, silver tiara with a gladiolas pattern. She gives me a dazzling smile and walks in carrying our bouquets of pink azaleas.

"Princess," I stand up and bow my head to her. In an attempt to make Pita uncomfortable, Alexander named his sister Princess. Of course it only worked for a couple weeks. Soon Pita became the beloved princess of Panem with her sweet, loving, and just personality.

"Kat," she chastises. "You know better than to do that. Besides you'll soon be queen. And oh, you look so beautiful." She says as her eyes glisten with tears.

"Thank you," I blush. "So do you." I say sincerely. Pita and I started off on the wrong foot, but as time went by, she and I became close.

"Alex is lucky to have you." Pita says as she sits next to me.

I try to smile, but it comes out as a grimace. Pita's green eyes go wide as she seems to read my feelings and my mind. She kneels in front of me and clasps my hands tightly in hers.

"What's wrong?" She asks thought I have a feeling she knows I'm having second, no third thoughts about the wedding.

Suddenly the dam breaks and my eyes overflow with tears that roll down my cheeks and mess up the makeup Cinna worked so hard on.

"I can't do it," I gasp as the sobs shake my body. So much for not crying. "I can't marry your brother. Not when he doesn't love me."

Pita shakes her head sadly and gets up to hug me. She rubs my arms and sighs. "Kat," she hands me a handkerchief. "You have to tell him this."

I shake my head. "I can't pressure him into loving me." I wipe the tears gently. "I know he still loves Sophia."

"She's dead," Pita snaps. She's not being heartless or mean, but she, like me, has grown to get tired of Alex's unwillingness to move on. I know Pita has talked to her brother about it, and they always end up arguing and angry at each other. I do not want them to fight for me. "He has to move on. You have to set an ultimatum. It's either her ghost or you."

I shake my head once again this time more fervently than before. "I can't ask him that," I gasp at the possibility of him choosing her over me.

Pita lets go of me and begins to pace back and forth in front of me as her heels hit the tile angrily and loudly. "If you don't talk to him," Pita stops pacing and stands in front of me. "I will kick his ass. Kat, he needs to know that he's losing you. And that he's being an inconsiderate asshole for hurting you over and over again. He needs to be snapped back to reality. He needs to heal. He needs to hear that you love him."

I wipe my face clean of tears and get up feeling suddenly determined to put Alexander in his place. Damn, what has happened to the old Katniss that never took shit from anyone? I am that Katniss. I won't let him hurt me again. It's me or a ghost. I will leave him if he decides to keep hurting over Sophia after five years.

"You're right, your highness." I smile briefly at Pita and leave the room aware that the wedding is in less than thirty minutes. I walk with determination to Alexander's office. As I get near, I see Haymitch leave and walk down the corridor opposite of me. He doesn't see me, and for that I am thankful. Since I have no family, Haymitch has been looking after me and will be giving me away. Who knows what he'll do when he finds out everything about my relationship with Alexander. He's an old man, but he can still kick ass.

I don't knock on the door and walk straight in. My future husband looks up from his shuffling of papers. He takes one look at me, and his eyes almost bug out of his sockets and his face transforms to shock and even fear.

"What are you doing here?" He breathes. "It's supposedly bad luck to see the bride." He frowns as I slam the door behind me and approach him. "Everything all right Katniss?"

I snort. "No," my voice sounds surprisingly calm. "Everything is not all right."

"What's wrong?" He steps away from his desk and towards me.

"What's wrong?" My voice rises. Stay calm Katniss, I chant in my head. "What's wrong Alexander is that I can't marry you." There. Step all over my heart will you? Rip it out. I don't ever want to love again. I shove down the knot in my throat and await his response.

_Alex_

_I can't marry you. _The words echo in my head. _I can't marry you. _My heart constricts as it processes what it means. _I can't marry you._ No more Katniss. I frown at her as I step closer. I knew her presence in my office minutes before the wedding was bad news, but I didn't expect this bad. I should have known. I should have known our loveless relationship wouldn't last, but then again, she looked like she had just been crying. Her eyes are puffy and red, and her face is smudged with mascara.

"Why can't you?" I realize I sound devastated because I am devastated.

She sighs and gulps once again. "I can't live this lie anymore. I don't want to be in a relationship and marriage that is cold. A pretense. Fake." She pauses. "You don't love me. You are still grieving for Sophia. A ghost. Even after five years, you can't forget her and love me."

"Are you asking me to forget her? For you?" Anger flares up inside me. How can she ask me to forget Sophia? How dare she! I thought she understood my love for Sophia and accepted it. If not, why had she stayed with me for five years? Why had she accepted to marry me?

Katniss throws her hands up in the air exasperated. "That's exactly what I mean." She glares at me. "You are pissed. You don't want to forget her, and you know what…" A tear rolls down her left cheek. "I don't care. Whatever. Do as you please. The wedding is off. I am leaving. I'm going to District 13. As far away from you as possible." She wipes her tears angrily with the back of her hand.

"What?" I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me.

As she steps closer to me, she removes the ring I gave her. She grabs my hand and drops the ring on my outstretched right palm. Once the ring is on my hand, she closes my fingers around the ring and drops my hand. I stare at the ring unable to comprehend what just happened. How can she leave me? She is supposed to be healing me. She needs me.

_"You need her as much as she needs you!" Pita shouts for the hundredth time. We are once again arguing over Katniss and the fact that I don't love her. My sister warns me that Katniss will one day leave me because she'll get tired of waiting for me. I tell her Katniss won't leave me because she needs me. "Mark my words, your majesty," Pita hisses, "Katniss will get tired of your shit and leave you." _

Pita is right, as always. Not only does Katniss need me, I need her. Damn, I need her. I look up from the ring and see Katniss' white tail out the door. She really is leaving me. I rush after her. In the hallway, she holds on to the wall as she sobs. I don't hear Katniss cry often. Out of our time together, she has cried at least three times all of them when she tells me of her mom and how much she misses her. Now, as I hear her cry with so much pain like her heart is being ripped out of her chest and stepped on.

"Katniss," I whisper. She stops walking but doesn't turn to look at me. "Don't leave me." My voice is quiet. "Don't leave me." I say with more force. "Damn it, I need you."

She turns to look at me. "I don't want you to need me," she sniffs. "I want you to love me like I love you."

Her words stun me. "You love me?" I ask incredulous.

"Yes," she responds without hesitation. "I have been stupid enough to fall in love with you."

"When did that happen?" How did it happen? Why didn't she tell me? Damn. And I have wronged her in so many ways. I have used her. Fuck. I am an ass. Twenty one years old and acting like a freaking asshole.

"Remember the trip we took to your district three years ago?" She wipes her tears with the back of her hand and smudges her mascara again. I nod numbly. "We visited the burned remains of your grandma, and you cried…"

"You held me as I did," I continue remembering. "I sat on the ashes of her and her house, and you just held me as I cried like a baby."

"Yeah," she pauses. "It was then that I couldn't fight my feelings for you anymore. I wanted nothing more than to take away your pain when I heard you cry. I wanted nothing more than to give you my love and heal you. But you won't let me. You keep hanging on to Sophia."

I swallow trying to hold down the sob that wants to escape my lips. Shit. I am an asshole. I have failed at healing her. Hell, I have probably hurt her even more by never considering her feelings and telling her how much I miss Sophia. I rub my face with my hands and tug at my hair. How can I ever fix what I have done to Katniss? I can't. I should let her go. I should let her find someone who will love her like she deserves. But the thought of her gone and with someone else makes me die a little.

I know what I must do. I can't and won't lose Katniss too. Silently, I apologize to Sophia. I apologize because I am letting her go. I close my eyes, and I see her face. She nods and smiles at me. Suddenly, it's like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I had been so hung up on honoring Sophia that maybe, just maybe, I went overboard. I keep thinking of her and clinging to her memory and love. It is all useless because driving myself crazy and hurting Katniss isn't going to bring Sophia back. I'm not forgetting her completely, but I am moving on. Or I wish to move on. I haven't been trying to move on. I see it. I haven't made the effort to love Katniss.

Throughout my realization, Katniss had been staring at me with a broken expression. I move closer to her, and I hear someone coming towards us. I look behind Katniss, and I see Pita walking towards us. She looks pissed off.

"Kat," Pita touches Katniss' arm gently. "You all right?"

"Pita," I begin knowing why my sister is pissed off, and I feel ashamed. "I need to have a word with, huh, Katniss."

Pita narrows her eyes and suddenly slaps me. I hold back a yelp of pain. Damn, that hurt. "You are an asshole, your majesty." She hisses. "I hope you know how much you have hurt Katniss. I never took you for an imbecile, Alexander. Everyone is waiting for you. Think before you screw up royally, your majesty." Pita turns around and leaves.

"Well," I chuckle awkwardly. "It's not only you I have pissed off, huh?"

"Can we just get this over with?" Katniss says without emotion. "I'd like to leave before anyone else sees me. I don't want to be humiliated."

I sigh. "I don't know how to begin," I pause and look into Katniss' eyes. "I don't want to lose you, but I understand if you want to leave me because you have no reason to stay. I have hurt you, and no matter what I say or do, I can never undo the damage. I do want to apologize, Katniss. I never meant to hurt you, honestly. I hoped to love you one day, but I realize I have never tried." I kneel down.

"Alexander," Katniss gasps. "Please get up. Don't kneel. You shouldn't. Just don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"I'm not done talking," I smile up at her. "Forget protocol. Katniss Grey, will you marry me?"

"You already asked me," she cries.

"I did it because Haymitch suggested I take a queen," I confess my reason for asking her to marry me and feeling ashamed that before Haymitch suggested it, I would have never thought of marrying her. "Now, I do it because I want to. Katniss, I told you I didn't try, but if you marry me, I will try so hard. I will love you one day, I promise. I am moving on. I beg you not to leave me. Give me another chance." My voice cracks at the end as I realize just how much I depend on Katniss. Maybe loving her is just around the corner. If only she accepts to stay with me.

Katniss kneels in front of me and kisses my lips softly. I lean forward grabbing the back of her head and pulling her closer to me. She breaks the kiss and touches our foreheads together.

"Ok," she whispers and with that simple word, I finally breathe again. "I'll marry you."

"Thank you," I kiss her again. "Thank you." I grab her left hand and slip the ring back into its rightful place. "I promise. One day. I will love you like you deserve to be loved."

"I hope so," she sniffs.

"Ok!" Pita suddenly shouts making us jump. "Let's fix your face Kat."

"Holy shit Pita," I gasp. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No," she answers flatly clearly still angry at me. "Come on Kat."

Katniss gets up and follows Pita to find Cinna. I shake my head and return to my office to grab my crown and Katniss' wedding ring. Once I have my crown on my head, which I only use on special occasions like visits to other Districts and say weddings, I make my way to the balcony. Haymitch is pacing on the hallway. When he hears my footsteps he looks up.

"What did I tell you?" He throws his hands up in the air. "Must you always be late?"

"Katniss is late too," I shrug. "Besides, I'm the king. I can be late to anything." I grin and step out onto the balcony. Once again, Panem is gathered below while my parents stand along the right side of the balcony. I approach them, and Mom kisses my cheek and Dad gives me a one armed hug as he holds my mom. Finnick gets close to me as well with ten year old Grace.

"Congratulations," Finnick pats my back. "I hope you two are very happy." Grace congratulates me as well, and they leave to take a seat. As I watch them, I feel like I'm betraying Sophia by marrying Katniss. I shake my head. No. I have to stop all those thoughts. I promised Katniss I would try.

Ethan approaches me then. He bows his head. "Congratulations your majesty," he smiles and pulls me in for a hug. He is now my height: six ten. "Don't you dare hurt her again." He says so only I can hear him. I step back and frown at him. "Your majesty." He bows once again and goes to find his place at the front of the balcony as my best man. Holy hell, how many people know?

Suddenly the music begins to play, and everyone takes their seats. The crowd quiets down significantly. I stand where I stood during my coronation, at the front of the long balcony. The doors open and Pita waltzes down the small corridor. She holds her head high and smiles sweetly at everyone while she winks at Ethan, who blushes and gazes at Pita like she's the sun. I roll my eyes.

She soon reaches me and stands facing me. "Well done, your majesty." She whispers as Katniss stands at the doors with her arm laced through Haymitch's arm. Cinna and Pita have fixed her makeup and hair. "I apologize for the slap."

"I will lock you up for that," I tease.

"I will kick your ass again," I glance at her briefly. She's smiling. "Your majesty." She adds at the end.

I turn to Katniss walking down the aisle. She smiles shyly, and I can't help the grin that breaks on my face. I always meant it when I told Katniss she is pretty, but I realize she's more than that. She is gorgeous. Her hair is braided in a crown while she wears peach eye shadow and her eye lashes are long. The white dress Cinna designed hugs her body beautifully and the silk cascades below her hips. The straps are made of lace and hang off her shoulders a little. As soon as she and Haymitch reach me, I extend my hand out to her. She takes it, and I pull her closer. Haymitch steps back and takes a seat. Facing each other, Katniss and I begin our vows.

"I, King Alexander King," it never fails to make a couple people snicker at my double use of king, but honestly one is my title and the other my last name. I ignore them and continue, "take you Katniss Grey as my wife and queen. I swear to love you," I omit the part where I say 'one day' because that wouldn't go well with the guests or her. "And always be faithful to you. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love," hopefully. "for as long as we both shall live." I slip the ring on her finger above her engagement one.

Katniss blinks back tears as she begins. "I, Katniss Grey, take your majesty, Alexander King as my husband and king. I swear to love you," I hear the love in her voice. "And always be faithful to you. I take your hand, your heart, and your love and give you mine in return for as long as we both shall live." She slips the ring on my finger.

As soon as the ring is on my finger, Pita steps between Katniss and me and like during my coronation, she gives me the crown to place on Katniss' head.

"Kneel," I tell Katniss as I hold her crown made of white gold with diamonds all over the complicated and intricate pattern. Once Katniss is kneeling, I place the crown above her head. "Do you solemnly promise and swear to be a pious queen and stand by your king through thick and thin. Do you solemnly promise and swear to be just and merciful to your king's subjects."

"I solemnly promise and swear to do." Katniss replies with a clear and strong voice. I place the crown on her head.

"Rise Queen Katniss King," I help her stand. "You will never kneel to anyone again." I turn us to face the citizens of Panem. "Panem, I give you your queen and my wife." We wave to the crowd for a while. Then I turn us to face our family and friends. "Family and friends, I give you my wife."

Everyone erupts in applause as I pull Katniss towards me and kiss her with the promise to love her soon. We are soon torn apart by our family and friends. I am hugged by everyone. Mom, Dad, Cinna, Sam, Violet, Gale, his wife Madge Hawthorne and their daughter Tanya, Ethan, Pita, Haymitch, Finnick, Johanna, Bart, Dakota, Grace, Jayla followed by many others. In the end, I return to Katniss.

"Well," I tell her as we make our way to the party below the balcony. "Are you ready to socialize with your subjects?"

"As long as you're by my side," she smiles shyly. "I can do anything."

I grin at her. "It is the other way around my queen," I reply kissing her left hand on her rings. "I am the one who can do anything with you by my side. Thank you for not leaving me."

"I don't think I could," Katniss whispers. "I love you."

"I am glad." I kiss her temple before the doors open, and we are claimed by our people.

Throughout the party, I can see Katniss laughing and dancing with several people. It warms my heart, and I know I will love her one day not to so far from today. I look at the setting sun over the horizon, and I can't help but feel freer than the day we left the arena. In five years, a lot of things have happened. I have gained the trust of Panem, but I have also had to make harsh decisions against people who tried to disturb the peace. However, I can tell, by watching everyone dance, laugh and enjoy their lives, we are getting closer to healing.

_Pita_

Sighing, I collapse down on my bed taking off my tiara and placing it on the bed side table. The party for Alex and Katniss' wedding is still in full swing outside the Justice Building. I have decided to leave early because today has been exhausting. The drama and the possible cancellation of the wedding have left me drained. I take off my heels and rub my feet as I sigh once again. I am happy for Alex and Kat. They will be happy; I can tell by the way Alex has been looking at her, that he will find it in his heart to love Kat. She is wonderful. I did feel a little bad that Alex married Kat when he's still hurting over Sophia, but then again, how is my brother going to heal if he doesn't move on? We all have to move on to heal. Of course it's easier said than done.

I haven't made much progress either. I still wake up gasping for breath as I shiver remembering the nightmares. Some mornings I don't even have the energy to go on. I keep thinking the happiness from the day before is all a dream. I still have the fear that someone will come to take away my family, my Ethan.

Since I left the arena, I keep dreaming of Stephen. I woke up from my coma because I saw Stephen killing Alex, Ethan, Kat, Sam even my parents while I simply watched. He then went on to torture me and rape over and over. I could only beg Stephen to kill me. The dark, twisted, and disgusting nightmares of Stephen claiming me against my will keep me from taking my relationship with Ethan to the next level.

I know I hurt him because I can tolerate no more than a small kisses and brief hugs. He doesn't push or pressure me for more, but I can see the longing in his eyes. It kills me too. It kills me that I am so marked by Stephen and Snow. I can still see Snow's head rolling. I feel my sword cutting his head off cleanly. I can never outlive what I have done in my past. Even after Alex named me princess to annoy me, there were several people that argued with Alex. They fear I will snap one day and kill someone who pisses me off, so they talk about me behind my back. It took me a long time to gain their trust. But what hurts me the most is that Ethan can't fix me.

I fall backwards on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. Five years with the most wonderful man in all of Panem, and I can't give myself to him completely. I shut my eyes tightly. I fear Ethan will leave me one but because I am so broken and can't be with him intimately. Eighteen years old and still afraid of physical contact. I am about to have a full out pity party when I hear knocking at my door.

I get up from the bed and straighten out my dress. "Come in," I call out to my visitor. I am surprised when Ethan sticks his head in and smiles.

"There you are," he walks in shutting the door behind him. "Cinna told me you decided to come rest. I just wanted to make sure you're all right."

"Yes," I pat the spot next to me on the bed. He crosses the room easily with his long legs and sits next to me. "It has been a long day. Sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. You seemed to be having a good time with Tanya."

"Yeah," he grins and falls back on the bed. "I haven't seen her in a while." He frowns and goes silent.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I lay down next to him face down. I smooth out the v that forms in his forehead whenever he is troubled by something.

After a long silence, Ethan finally speaks. "My dad wants to move back to District 12." I hold my breath as I wait for what is coming next. "He wants all of us to go home." He doesn't meet my eyes.

"Oh," I whisper and bite my lower lip trying to hold down the pain. I won't hold Ethan back if he wants to leave. He should leave. There's no future here with me. "I see. When will this be?"

"Two days," he whispers as well.

"I see," I repeat and get up from the bed. I walk over to the window that looks over the Capitol. The music is still playing loudly and people are still dancing. "I, huh, wish you the best then." I say without turning to look at him.

"What?" He gasps, and I hear him move from the bed. "What did you say?"

I sigh and look down at my hands. "I won't hold you back. You should leave with your family."

Ethan stays silent for a couple of seconds then begins to laugh. I turn to face him and narrow my eyes. How can he laugh when my heart is shattering into a thousand million pieces? Why is he even laughing? Does he not care for me? He is relieved. That's why he's laughing. He's relieved that he won't have to deal with me. He is relieved that I have set him free to love someone who is not as messed up as I am. As he continues to laugh, I crumble on a nearby chair and begin to sob. Ethan stops laughing abruptly and kneels in front of me. I cover my face with my hands.

"Pita," he grabs my hands and tries to pry them off my face. "Why are you crying?"

I can't respond. If I open my mouth, I am sure to beg him to not leave me. I want Ethan to be happy, but it means letting him go. I can't do that. Being selfish is part of the broken creature I have turned into.

"Pita," he sighs exasperated, pulls me up in his strong arms, and carries me to the bed where he lays us down. Ethan positions my head on his chest and hugs me tight as I keep on sobbing into his mahogany shirt. He doesn't say anything else after that and rubs my back as I cry my eyes out. After a while, my sobs finally quiet down and soon are gone just as abruptly as they came. I wipe my nose with the back of my hand. Gross.

"Here," Ethan hands me a handkerchief. I take it shyly and wipe my face gently. "Are you all right?" I nod. "Now will you tell me why the heck were you crying?"

I bite my lip. "Because you're leaving me," I whisper and feel my already shattered heart breaking even more.

Ethan chuckles and hugs me tighter to his chest. "You silly girl," he shifts so that he hovers over me. "When did I say I was going to leave you? I said my dad wishes for all of us to go back, but he knows I will never, _ever_ leave the woman I love the most." He kisses my forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without my princess." Ethan whispers against my forehead.

And once again, I burst into tears. "Oh Ethan!" I throw my hands over his neck and pull him against me. So as not to crush me, Ethan places his hands on each side of me holding his body above mine. There is a thin line of space between our bodies. "I love you Ethan. So much. I'm sorry."

"For what my dear?" He pulls back and caresses my cheek with the back of his right hand. "For crying?"

"For being so broken," I gulp loudly. "I can't give you everything I have like you deserve."

"Oh Pita," he begins to trail kisses from the scar on my temple down my cheek to the base of my neck. "You are my everything. I love you like I never thought possible. You are the shinning sun in my universe." Ethan says looking right into my eyes. His voice is thick with emotion that can only be love. Love for me.

"But I can't be with you," I look away blushing a deep red. "Not like you probably want to."

He chuckles. "Pita," he grabs my chin and makes me look at him. "Do you think I am that shallow? I love you for what is in your heart. You say you are broken, but aren't we all? That's why we have each other. To heal everything and anything that is broken. You are right. I do want you. But I can wait. I can wait for you an eternity. I will wait because I love you. I love you. I will never get tired of saying it. I love you."

Tears flow down my cheeks as Ethan pours his heart out to me. This man is wonderful. I am lucky to have him. I can't let him go, ever. I feel my heart beginning to slowly piece itself back together. I refuse to let what Stephen and Snow did to me get in the way of what I have, or can have with Ethan. Yes, their deaths will haunt me probably forever. But I am not a monster. I am loved by so many people and this wonderful man wants to heal me. I will let him. I open my mouth to tell him. But before I do, Ethan gets up from the bed abruptly. I sit up on the edge of the bed frowning at him wondering what's wrong.

"I wanted to do this in front of everyone," Ethan reaches into one of the pockets of his black pants and pulls out a tiny, white, velvet box. "Princess Pita King," he grins and to my astonishment kneels in front of me. "I love you, and I never wish to leave your side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Ethan opens the box and inside is a ring. The center piece is a round emerald framed by many tear shaped diamonds forming a flower. "I choose the emerald because of your eyes." He explains as I gaze at the beautiful ring with my mouth open.

Meeting his hazel eyes, I give Ethan my answer. "Yes." I choke on a sob. "Yes!" I throw my arms around him as tears flow freely. "I love you." I tell him as he slips the ring on my finger. Our eyes lock and in that moment, I realize Ethan has truly given me everything that he is. He already possesses my heart and my thoughts. He has yet to receive my body, and then all of me will be his. I _can _give him my everything because I want to be healed, and I want to heal him.

_Ethan_

My Pita gazes at me lovingly with those emerald eyes I love so much. Every time she looks at me, my knees go weak, my heart races, my body shivers with love and desire for this wonderful woman. Despite the ups and downs we have faced the past five years, I love Pita more than my own life. I love her, and as I told her, I know I could wait for her forever. I do desire her, but I know she's not ready. I know she's plagued by nightmares and memories of the bastard that almost robbed her of her innocence years ago. Despite her pushing me away sometimes, I can still read her like a book maybe because I feel the same way. I can't forgive myself for the deaths I caused. Forty three Peacekeepers and one kid. However, every day I get to gaze into her eyes is a good day for me.

Now my days are about to get better. Pita has accepted to marry me. I couldn't ask for anything more in life. This is bliss. We lie in bed kissing after she accepted to be my wife. The lights are off and to us the noise of the party is background noise. Pita and I are in wrapped in our love.

I touch her jaw with my fingertips, move down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, across her stomach, and grasp her right leg. I wrap it around me and slowly pull the fabric of her dress up.

"Ethan," Pita whispers against my lips.

I let go of her leg. "I'm sorry." I say sheepishly. "I got carried away." I give her a peck on the lips. "I should let you rest." I begin to get up from the bed when she grasps my shirt and pulls me down to her again. Our lips meet in a soft kiss that quickly picks up. Pita opens her mouth granting me and my tongue access. She tastes of champagne and strawberries mixed with sugar. Once again, I wrap her leg around me. "Pita." I groan breaking the kiss and touching our foreheads together. "You are not making this easy on me."

"I know," she says breathless. "I want you." Her eyes lock with mine, and I see it in her eyes. Desire. "Take me. I want to give you my everything." She kisses my neck.

"Are you sure?" I ask as Pita tugs my shirt free from my pants and begins to unbutton it.

"Yes," she says with confidence. Looking into my eyes, she finishes unbuttoning my shirt leaving my chest naked. I shrug off my shirt and drop it on the floor.

I lean forward and claim her lips again. I shiver as her hands run over my chest, down my forearms, and over my chest again. With steady hands, I undo the knot of her dress at the back of her neck. Without taking my eyes off hers, I slowly slide the fabric down her chest leaving her breasts naked. I begin to trail soft, feathery kisses from her forehead, down her nose, over her lips, on her chin, down her neck, and between her breasts. As I continue to kiss her breasts, Pita reaches down between us and undoes the flyer and zipper of my pants. My breath catches in my throat when her hands curiously reach into my pants and caresses my growing erection.

"Pita," I gasp against the skin of her breasts. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Pita laughs breathlessly. "Stop asking me."

I gulp suddenly nervous. I know Pita is a virgin, and I can hurt her if I'm not careful. Oh, I will hurt her. It is the last thing I want to do, but I can't help it. I look up from her chest and meet her eyes. She continues to caress my erection.

"I want you to tell me if I hurt you," I pull down her dress and throw it on the floor next to my shirt. "If you want me to stop at any moment, just say so." I remove her underwear, and I am momentarily distracted by her naked beauty. "Okay?"

She simply nods as I remove my pants and underwear in one movement dropping them on the pile next to the bed. "I'm ready," she whispers. Her eyes travel from my eyes, down my chest, and rest on my length. Her lovely, innocent eyes widen when she sees my size. However, my brave Pita doesn't back down.

I lean forward and kiss her lips as my hands wrap her legs around my torso. Pita's hands lace together at the back of my neck. I position my erection at her entrance.

"I will be gentle," I whisper against her neck. Her breathing becomes faster and ragged as I keep trailing kisses down her body. "But I can't promise it won't hurt. Remember what I told you if…"

"Just do it Ethan," Pita buries her hands in my hair. "I want you. I can't take this anymore."

I smile against her neck and oh so slowly, I ease myself in. Pita stiffens and digs her nails into my shoulders. I stay inside letting her get used to me inside her. I pull out though not completely and push inside again. She gasps and digs her nails deeper. I look up at her face. She is grimacing in pain.

"I'm sorry baby," I whisper as I move once again. "This will pass soon." I move in and out slowly. "I love you. I will love you until the day I die." I whisper against her ear as I move a little faster. Her face is no longer distorted in pain. She is moving her hips to match my thrusting rhythm, and her lips are parted as she moans.

"Ethan," she whispers as she tightens around me. Her right hand is buried in my hair while her other is at my lower back digging her nails in. I pick up my thrusting knowing she's close to her climax. Seconds later, I feel her release. She arches her back and groans in pleasure as she bites her lower lip. Watching her makes me climax right after her.

"Pita, Pita, Pita," I repeat as my body relaxes. "I love you oh so much. Words cannot describe how much."

"I love you too," she kisses my throat, my jaw, and my lips. "I love you so much. Thank you."

I chuckle as I pull out of her and lay down next to her. "For what? I should be thanking you." She lays her head on my chest and wraps her left leg around me.

"For loving me," she says as she yawns. "For asking me to marry you. For healing me."

I smile content and bury my nose in her golden hair. "Thank _you_ for letting me love and heal you. Thank you for accepting to marry me." I kiss her hair. "You are healing me too."  
"That's why we have each other," she kisses my chest and yawns again.

"Yes," I wrap my arms around her. "Go to sleep my love."

"I'm finally yours," she says before I feel her relax and her breathing soon evens out.

"Mine," I kiss her hair. "And I'm yours. Forever." I close my eyes, and I'm soon pulled into a deep and untroubled sleep because I know I am on my way to being healed.

_Cato and Clove_

Cato and Clove King walk hand in hand to the elevators. The party is finally over. Their son and his new wife have gone to their room in the Justice Building, and the crowd dispersed to the many housing quarters around the Capitol. Today has been a joyful day for Cato and Clove. Their eldest child is married and about to embark on a new adventure. Alexander's parents are confident that their son can handle marriage, for he is capable of dealing with a country. Clove personally adores Katniss. She feels Alexander choose a good wife who will help him heal the wounds in his heart. The same goes for Cato and Clove's daughter. Pita has found a good man that adores her more than anything and will soon ask her to marry him. Alex and Pita, their parents know, have big hearts that will also help Katniss and Ethan heal.

Of course Clove knows better. The nightmares will never really go away but having someone you love sure helps a lot. She glances at the handsome, tall, muscular, and blonde man she loves. Clove rests her head on Cato's forearm feeling content. Cato looks down at the woman he fought for and would fight for until his last breath and throws his arm around her. They both come to a stop at the elevators, and Cato presses the number 13, the roof. Clove glances up at Cato with a frown on her face. He gives her a wink. Neither of them says anything as they climb on the elevator, and in a matter of seconds it takes them to the roof. They step out of the elevator, and Cato steps behind Clove placing his hands on her hips.

He leans down to kiss her neck. "Did I tell you that I love you today?" He says kissing her below her ear.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Clove giggles like a younger girl.

"Well," Cato grabs Clove's hand and leads her to a small garden inside a dome facing the elevators. "That will just not do. I must tell you I love you more often Mrs. King."

"I agree Mr. King." Clove grins as she limps towards Cato. He looks down at her injured leg and shakes his head sadly. Cato bends down and picks up his wife taking her inside the dome where different types of flowers grow with their different colors and scents mixing in the night breeze. "Oh," Clove gasps at the beauty.

"Yes," Cato lies his wife down on a flower bed. "I thought it was beautiful too when I found it this morning, though now that you're here, all of this pales in comparison to you, my beautiful wife."

Clove smacks Cato playfully on his forearm. He grins and bends down to kiss Clove's lips. They kiss for a long time until they have to pull apart to breathe.

"I love you," Clove says breathlessly.

"I was supposed to say that," Cato chuckles. "I love you too." He caresses the scar on Clove's forehead which she got from a Peacekeeper that tried to kill her. The physical pain is no longer there, but Cato can't help hurt over all the pain his loved ones had to endure. Cato thinks how odd it is that the physical wounds have healed long ago leaving marks while the emotional wounds are invisible but can't go away.

"We are almost there," Clove says as if reading her husband's thoughts. "Maybe the wounds won't ever go away, but at least we have each other to pull through the difficult times."

Cato nods lost in his wife's emerald eyes. "We are healing every day."

Both, Cato and Clove lie in the flower bed looking up at the sky with their arms wrapped around each other. Music now plays all day and night over the Capitol. The soft and soothing voices of two women rock Cato and Clove to sleep making them hope for a better day. A day when maybe they are all healed completely.

"_Black clouds are behind me_

_I now can see ahead_

_Often I wonder why I try_

_Hoping for an end_

_Sorrow weighs my shoulders down_

_And trouble haunts my mind_

_But I know the present will not last_

_And tomorrow will be kinder_

_Tomorrow will be kinder_

_It's true I've seen it before_

_A brighter day is coming my way_

_Yes tomorrow will be kinder…" _[1]

_**The End.**_

[1] _"Tomorrow Will Be Kinder." The Secret Sisters. __The Hunger Games: Songs From District 12 and Beyond._

**Thank you for reading and for your support throughout the story. I enjoyed writing this so much, and I am literally in tears right now because it's over. Thank you once again, and I hope you liked this last chapter. It's been real. Peace out. **


	17. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers,**

**I just wanted to write this little note to let you guys know how much I appreciate that you joined me through the journey of **The Ruler and The Killer**. I enjoyed writing the story for your guys, and it always brought a smile to my lips when I read your reviews. **

** Another reason for this note is to say that it seems my love/obsession for The Hunger Games continues (can you blame me?) I have been thinking since I finished **The Ruler and The Killer **(like on Monday haha) that maybe I can continue to write stories based on The Hunger Games characters. This little idea I have in my head is about writing one shots/scenes and love stories between our favorite characters (and not so favorite) from the original Hunger Games trilogy and my own stories (**Secret Lovers **and **The Ruler and The Killer**). As of right now, I am working on an Enobaria & Seneca short story (should be about one chapter; a long chapter probably). However, I am open to requests of scenes/one shots or romances y'all want to see. I do not promise though to take every request I get. Well, I mean I will take the requests, but I don't promise to make the story work because even my brain has limits (and sometimes it will run out of ideas). I can promise you though, I will try to please y'all (that is given y'all still want to read my stories lol) [shot I'm back to the 'y'all']**

** Anyway, let me know if this idea appeals to you and feel welcome to start shooting me requests/ideas/suggestions via PM or review and expect **On Fire: Stories from Panem **on Fanfic soon! (: **

** Love,**

** LittleRichelleMead.**


End file.
